


По кругу

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Boundary Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Food Issues, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив ищет Баки, Баки находит Стива, Стив отчаянно пытается помочь Баки, Баки не менее отчаянно пытается ему это позволить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circling Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467004) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



Стив и Сэм обзванивают все больницы округа Колумбии, северной Виржинии и Мэриленда. И хотя им попадаются несколько Джонов Доу, ни у одного из них нет протеза руки – не говоря уже о металлическом. Стив интересуется наличием ампутантов, но и здесь им не везет.  
Вдвоем они долгие четыре дня хватаются за каждую ниточку, обшаривают все известные им укромные места, допрашивают пленных агентов ГИДРы. Никто из последних не может похвастаться достаточно высоким рангом, чтобы знать, как действует Зимний Солдат, куда он запрограммирован вернуться и должен ли вообще куда-то возвращаться. Когда Стив, наконец, дает Сэму уговорить себя поспать, он возвращается в свой пентхаус в Вашингтоне (спасибо Пеппер), минует вооруженную охрану и поднимается на лифте, запросившем идентификационную карту, на свой этаж. Будь он простым солдатом, лишенным обостренных чувств, он не заметил бы странную тень возле обеденного стола.  
_Баки._  
Стив ничего не говорит – не может открыть рот, он даже вдохнуть не в силах. Вместо этого он держится совершенно неподвижно, пальцы все еще на двери, ключи в свободной руке. Болезненно долгую секунду ничего не происходит, а потом Баки очень медленно ступает в тусклый свет настольной лампы.  
Вид у него ужасный. Щетина не скрывает пятен грязи на лице, толстовка, джинсы и перчатки выглядят так, будто их выудили из мусорки. Волосы липкими прядями спадают на глаза, взгляд которых устремлен куда-то в пол.  
\- Баки, – выговаривает Стив.  
Баки вскидывает голову, в глазах невероятная сосредоточенность мешается с изнуренностью. Он кивает, будто бы Стив способен сомневаться. Будто бы сам Баки сомневается.  
Тони выбирал эту квартиру сам. Охрана здесь всюду: на крыше, в вестибюле, в коридорах. Это жилье предназначено для ценных свидетелей и политиков, на которых объявлена охота. Баки, с виду измученный до полусмерти нехваткой еды и сна, стоит в гостиной Стива, а тот даже удивиться не может.  
\- Я искал тебя, – хрипит Стив, и Баки просто кивает, словно знал и так. – Везде.  
Баки снова кивает. Короткое резкое движение, будто нечто большее может причинить боль. Стив шагает вперед, ключи падают на пол, чувства кипят в груди, грозясь выплеснуться наружу. Но когда он поднимает руки, чтобы обнять друга, глаза Баки расширяются в явной тревоге, и он буквально исчезает, ретируясь из круга света в темный угол. Подавив удивленный возглас, Стив начинает быстро соображать. Баки не ушел, не напал, просто отодвинулся. С этим он справится. Война научила их многому. Люди, освобожденные из лагерей, часто вели себя, как испуганные животные… не хотели разговаривать, не доверяли даже дружескому касанию. И кто бы стал их винить?  
\- Баки, – тихо говорит он. – Я скучал по тебе.  
Помещение окутывает тишина, тень молчит. Стив глотает разочарование.  
\- С тобой… все нормально? – наверное, стоит уточнить. – Тебе нужна медицинская помощь?  
В углу раздается тихий кашель, словно Баки прочищает горло.  
\- Я в порядке.  
От звука его голоса, хриплого и монотонного, у Стива рвется что-то в груди.  
_Баки._  
\- Ладно, – Стив тянет время, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. – Ты хочешь есть?  
Тишина.  
Стив прикусывает губу.  
\- Ты голоден?  
Очень медленно Баки делает крохотный шаг вперед. Лицо у него застывшее, глаза бегают, и вид в целом какой-то робкий, будто он не знает, как согласиться. Стив делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя идти назад, а не вперед – к кухонной зоне и холодильнику.  
\- У меня осталась пицца. Есть тут одно местечко на углу…  
Он вспоминает вчерашний вечер, как они с Сэмом ели и спорили над картами и папками с делами взятых в плен членов ГИДРы. Стив пока не может думать о том, чтобы оповестить остальных. Баки и без того выглядит готовым в любой момент выпрыгнуть из окна.  
\- Хочешь присесть? – Стив указывает на один из двух стульев и наклоняется за ополовиненной коробкой пиццы с пепперони и оливками.  
Когда он поворачивается, Баки стоит чуть ближе, но по-прежнему выглядит неуверенным, почти сконфуженным.  
\- Сядешь? – повторяет Стив, и Баки садится.  
Наградив его ободряющей улыбкой, Стив снова отворачивается взять сковородку и разогреть пиццу, но не успевает он включить газ, как за спиной раздается шуршание. Бросив взгляд через плечо, Стив видит, что Баки уже схватил кусок и пожирает его холодным, едва жуя, а проглотив, сразу хватает следующий.  
У Стива екает в животе.  
_Он умирает с голоду._  
Стив ставит сковородку на плиту и смотрит, как Баки расправляется с едой. Он боится, что Баки вот-вот подавится, но не находит в себе силы вмешаться и не знает, как сказать Баки, чтобы ел медленнее, опасаясь получить реакцию собаки, у которой отбирают кость. Стив думает о Золе и Пирсе, но весь гнев, опаляющий изнутри, потухает, когда Баки поднимает голову и смотрит с набитым ртом. Стив моргает. Баки сглатывает.  
\- Воды? – тихим, полным надежды голосом осведомляется он. 

Глава 2

Проглотив стакан воды, Баки приканчивает пиццу, ежась и вытирая рот рукой. Его потряхивает. Стив смотрит. Должно быть, усталость, адреналин. Возможно, ломка. В Наташином файле и материалах допросов нередко упоминалось «текущее обслуживание Агента» – его _друга_ , и что бы в ГИДРе не использовали, дабы держать Баки тихим и покорным, сейчас он этого не получает.  
Стив пытается придумать, как убедить Баки остаться, не исчезать снова.  
\- Хочешь помыться? – спрашивает он, как только Баки отодвигает опустевшую коробку.  
Баки поднимает голову. Выражение лица у него по-прежнему отсутствующее, хотя как будто уже не такое напряженное. Он не отвечает. Стив пробует еще раз.  
\- Баки, ты весь в грязи.  
Баки кивает, будто это был вопрос. У Стива сердце сжимается, когда он понимает: в каком бы состоянии Баки ни был, реагирует он, судя по всему, только на приказы. Стив не хочет быть тем, кто приказывает. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то приказывал Баки – больше никогда.  
«Он запрограммирован быть оружием, и сейчас у него нет цели, – говорила Наташа. – Я знаю, ты думаешь, он справится с программой сам, но это работает не так».  
\- Идем со мной, – зовет Стив, и Баки оказывается на ногах в ту же секунду.  
Вслед за Стивом он идет по коридору до ванной комнаты.  
\- Давай, я покажу, как включить душ, – предлагает Стив, ведь в их с Баки времена ничего подобного не было.  
Баки застывает в пороге.  
\- Мне мыться? – бесцветно спрашивает он.  
Стив моргает.  
\- Ну… да.  
Баки опускает подбородок и начинает раздеваться: сперва толстовка, потом перчатки. Стив открывает рот, чтобы его остановить, но передумывает. Стоит ли говорить Баки что делать, а чего нет, раз он спокойный и не нападает? Он видит заживающие синяки – желто-зеленые пятна на ребрах. Баки чуть вздрагивает, когда проходится по ним краями рубашки. Потом Баки берется за ремень, наклоняется снять джинсы, и тут Стив в панике отворачивается, занимая себя настройкой подходящей температуры и давления воды. Позади звякает пряжка ударившегося об пол ремня.  
\- На дверях чистое полотенце, – говорит Стив. – Выйдешь, как закончишь. Я принесу одежду.  
Пройдя мимо него, Баки встает под струи, наклоняет голову, чтобы намочить волосы. Капли ударяются о металл, сбегают по красной звезде на плече. Стив заставляет себя не смотреть. 

**

Тони никогда не делает ничего наполовину. Шкаф забит рубашками, брюками, джинсами – всем, что Стив обычно носит, только в десять раз дороже. Кельвин Кляйн, Рэг энд Боун. Большинство имен Стиву не знакомы. Висит там и пошитый на заказ костюм, хотя Стив понятия не имеет, откуда Тони известны его мерки. Выбрав серую футболку, джинсы и трусы, Стив возвращается в коридор. Баки уже там – стоит почти навытяжку возле ванной, с полотенцем вокруг бедер.  
\- Это тебе, – Стив протягивает стопку одежды.  
Баки принимает ее, роняет полотенце и начинает одеваться. Стив вспыхивает, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже пояса. Баки все еще мокрый, футболка идет темными пятнами, прилипает к груди. Стив покусывает губу. Баки не может о себе позаботиться? Или ему просто все равно?  
\- Ты устал?  
Баки выглядит так, будто не хочет отвечать, но в конце концов отводит глаза и кивает.  
\- Хорошо. Кровать там. Я могу лечь на диване, это…  
\- Я помню, как шел с тобой по коридорам.  
У Стива отвисает челюсть. Голос у Баки хриплый с отвычки, и видно, что он буквально заставляет себя выдавливать слова. Он… испуган.  
\- Я смотрел на тебя, – продолжает Баки, – потому что ты был высокий. На тебе была форма. Ты помог мне выбраться.  
\- Я был высокий?  
Стив пытается поймать его взгляд, но Баки упорно смотрит в стену.  
\- В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты был мелкий. Ты всегда был мелкий.  
У Стива перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Но ты забрал меня оттуда. Меня поймали, а ты меня вытащил. И ты был выше, – Баки замечает, что Стив молчит, и изучает его лицо из-под мокрых прядей. – Это было на самом деле?  
Стив с усилием кивает.  
Удовлетворенный этим, Баки выдыхает и отворачивается к окну, за которым сияет расцвеченный яркими огнями город. Стив смотрит на Баки, Баки равнодушно разглядывает открывшуюся панораму.  
\- Тебе надо поспать. 

Глава 3

К одиннадцати годам Стив успевает заполнить один-два альбома – в присутствии Баки, который никогда не комментирует и не задает вопросы. То свет по-особенному ложится на стену, то на дереве оказывается птичье гнездо – Стив худыми пальцами берется за карандаш и бумагу, прижимает колени к груди и рисует с куда большей сосредоточенностью, чем можно ожидать от ребенка его возраста. Как-то он срисовывает цветущую лозу в парке, когда сильный порыв ветра сдувает самый большой цветок. Оставив солдатиков, Баки вскакивает, догоняет цветок и хмурится на него, будто сердится: как это цветок посмел улететь, когда Стив его рисует! Припоминая, в каком положении он держался, Баки прилаживает цветок между листом и стеблем, кивает и возвращается к солдатикам. Раньше у Стива никогда не было друга.  
Ему около двенадцати, когда они валяются на пожарной лестнице, пропустив тощие ноги между прутьями, и смотрят в раскаленное летнее небо Нью-Йорка. Вдруг Баки переводит взгляд на Стива и тыкает его в бок.  
\- А нарисуй меня.  
Стив хлопает глазами. Его никто о таком не просил.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает он, прежде чем успевает понять, что это не очень вежливо.  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты все рисуешь, – объясняет он, и Стив некоторое время размышляет.  
В конце концов, он поднимается, оттолкнувшись слишком тонкими руками, и вползает в комнату за альбомом. К тому времени, как он возвращается, Баки уже сидит и пытается пригладить волосы.  
\- Оставь, – говорит Стив.  
Он скрещивает ноги и открывает чистую страницу.  
\- Они торчат, – ворчит Баки.  
\- Они всегда торчат. Если они не будут торчать, на рисунке тебя никто не узнает. 

**

Они на три дня застревают в Германии, ожидая прибытия еще одной дивизии. Им холодно и скучно до умопомрачения.  
\- Небось, дороги грязью занесло, – предполагает Баки второй, кажется, раз за день.  
Он лежит на спине: руки под головой, ноги скрещены в лодыжках. Стив смотрит, как высоко и резко вздымается его грудь перед медленным страдальческим выдохом.  
\- Говорят, на ужин будет курятина, – замечает Стив.  
Он слышал об этом утром и приберегал информацию до нужного момента. Похоже, сейчас как раз подходящее время. При виде загоревшихся глаз Баки он едва сдерживает улыбку.  
\- Ты серьезно? – Баки перекатывается на живот, сверкает зубами и поднимается на ноги. – Господи, меня уже тошнит от картошки. Курятина. Лучше бы тебе не ошибаться, Стив.  
Стив хмыкает и вновь утыкается в блокнот. Стул его стоит таким образом, чтобы из палатки видно было грязную дорогу и маленькое озеро. Уже темнеет, но Стив пытается зарисовать колючие кусты, там и сям торчащие на берегу. Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Баки подходит и заглядывает через плечо.  
\- Ты их вчера рисовал.  
Стив дергает плечом.  
\- Не получается.  
\- Хм, – Баки падает на спальный мешок, некоторое время на нем ерзает и прочищает горло. – Нарисуй лучше меня.  
\- А? – сперва Стив не вслушивается, а когда все-таки понимает и оборачивается, Баки лежит на боку, подперев голову, и смотрит выжидательно.  
\- Ты же иногда рисуешь людей, – говорит он, будто в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
Глаза выхватывают детали – жетоны под горлом, потертости на обуви, локон, спадающий на лоб. Стив никак не может придумать подходящую причину для отказа.  
\- Ты вечно крутишься, – находится, в конце концов, он, но уже загибает угол страницы.  
\- Мне больше не четырнадцать, – Баки с усмешкой закатывает глаза. Он слегка вскидывает подбородок и незаметно – как ему кажется – одергивает куртку. – Я умею сидеть спокойно. 

**

Где-то, в личной коллекции кого-то очень, очень богатого, хранятся несколько старых потрепанных скетчбуков, датированных серединой двадцатого века. В них можно найти наброски уже не существующих уголков Бруклина, Нью-Йорк. Ветхий магазинчик, силуэты старух, сгорбившихся над коробками, дети, играющие возле витрин. Центральный Парк. И мальчик с темными волосами и узкими плечами – он стоит на камне, торчащем из воды, и смотрит вдаль с таким выражением лица, будто готов покорить весь мир. 

Глава 4

Стив оставляет Баки в спальне. С чувством неуверенности и легкой тошноты достает из шкафа одеяло и кидает его на диван. Баки выглядит потерянным, его словно раздирают какие-то внутренние противоречия. Все существо Стива рвется заключить Баки в объятия и держать, показывая, как он нужен, доказывая, что он не один. Но это чревато, потому что едва ли человек, который десятилетиями знал одно лишь насилие, расценит этот жест правильно.  
Так что Стив укладывается на диван, натягивает одеяло на плечи и смотрит на светящиеся индикаторы телевизора и колонок. Он знает, что не сможет уснуть. По другую сторону двери – друг, с которым его разлучили на семьдесят лет. По другую сторону двери – друг, благодаря которому он пережил подростковые годы, за кого сражался, за кого был готов умереть.  
Пищит телефон. Стива буквально сметает с дивана, он чуть не спотыкается на полу, чертыхается, выравниваясь, и хватает трубку с журнального столика. Номер неизвестен.  
_Из России ничего. Не думаю, что он покинул страну._  
Наташа. Даже будучи вне группы, занятая попытками наладить собственную жизнь, она все же находит время помогать ему, собирать информацию и бог знает что еще. Но в кои-то веки ему известно то, чего не знает она. Стив точно знает, где Баки. 

**

Около пяти утра Стив все же задремывает. А значит, когда двумя часами позже звонит Сэм, времени собраться с мыслями нет.  
\- Стив Роджерс, – кряхтит он.  
\- Я внизу, – сообщает Сэм.  
Каждое утро он приходит в семь, они завтракают и обсуждают очередную стратегию. Повернувшись, Стив смотрит на дверь спальни.  
\- Эй, дружище, ты в порядке? Голос у тебя странный.  
Он даже больным притвориться не может. Проклятая сыворотка.  
\- Я…  
Стив осекается. Взвешивает ситуацию, думает про Сэма и решает, что ему можно довериться.  
– Мне надо отдохнуть, – осторожно говорит он, слушая многозначительное молчание на другой стороне. – Кажется, я себя заездил. Сделаю перерыв.  
Стив ждет, практически слыша, как Сэм соображает.  
\- Ладно, – говорит, наконец, Сэм нараспев. – Мне… Я позвоню Нат. Передам, что у нас отпуск.  
\- Отличная идея, – выдыхает Стив. – Позже поговорим.  
\- Будь осторожен, – тихо просит Сэм.  
Стив кладет трубку на стол.  
Сэм позвонит Наташе. Она поймет, что это означает. Они оба знают, что есть лишь одна причина, по которой Стив может перестать искать Баки: он его уже нашел. Они не станут вмешиваться, но, если что-то понадобится, будут здесь. Несмотря на сокрушительное одиночество, которое порой мучит Стива, он знает, что в мире есть люди, на которых можно положиться.  
Осторожно постучав, он приоткрывает дверь спальни. Постель нетронута. Стив открывает дверь шире и видит Баки на полу в углу: тот лежит, положив руки на живот.  
\- На этой кровати довольно жесткий матрас, – Стив пытается изобразить легкомысленный тон и с грохотом проваливается.  
Баки встает, и что-то в нем иначе, хуже, чем вчера, когда он сражался с туманными воспоминаниями. Взгляд бегает – Стив, пол, окно. У Стива тяжелеет в груди.  
\- Будешь завтракать? – спрашивает он.  
Рот Баки чуть уловимо дергается, но что это значит, Стив не понимает, а настоящего ответа Баки не дает.  
\- Баки?  
Баки стоит, будто по строевой стойке «вольно», с напряженными плечами. Стив беспомощно смотрит на него. Звонит телефон. Стив вздрагивает. Баки нет.  
\- Я возьму, – говорит Стив, указывая на дверь.  
Баки не двигается.  
Пока Стив идет к столику, сердце у него бьется где-то в животе. Номер неизвестен.  
\- Стив Роджерс.  
\- Идиот. Ты в порядке?  
Стив выдыхает.  
\- Я да, – он трет лоб, сражаясь с порывом повернуться и посмотреть, подает ли Баки признаки жизни. - И он.  
Наташа не разводит церемоний.  
\- Он агрессивен?  
\- Нет.  
\- В коматозе?  
Стив вздрагивает.  
\- Около того, но на ногах стоит.  
На заднем плане что-то трещит. Стив гадает – не в первый раз – откуда Наташа звонит.  
\- Я свяжусь с Тони, он пришлет джет…  
\- Наташа.  
\- …и ты доставишь его в Нью-Йорк.  
Стив все-таки оборачивается: Баки смотрит в пустоту.  
\- Я не знаю…  
\- Стив, послушай. В одиночку ты ему не поможешь.  
\- А что Тони…  
\- Тони сможет снять с него руку, не убив его и не допустив чего-нибудь похуже.  
\- Что может быть хуже, чем…  
\- Она может взорваться, – Наташа повышает голос, и слышно, что она устала, может, даже сильнее, чем Стив. – Представь, как ГИДРа не хотела, чтобы он достался кому-то еще, чтобы другие смогли воспроизвести эту технологию. Наверняка есть способ убрать руку безопасно, и чем быстрее мы его отыщем, тем лучше, потому что там может быть отслеживающее устройство, которое все еще посылает сигнал. И если нам очень повезет, спрятанные в ней адреналин и отравляющее вещество срабатывают не по таймеру. Я бы отправила тебя искать ближайший источник ЭМИ, чтобы все отключилось, но, насколько мне известно, это только ускорит процесс.  
В горле комом встает паника.  
\- Стив.  
\- Да.  
\- В аэропорту через час. Замаскируйтесь.  
\- Да. 

Глава 5

\- Это был друг. Нам нужно доставить тебя туда, где тебе окажут… медицинскую помощь. Насчет твоей руки.  
Стив ожидает, что Баки разнервничается, забеспокоится. Ноль реакции.  
\- Когда мне уходить?  
\- Нам, – голос у Стива почти срывается. – Нам уходить. Сейчас.  
Стив вызывает такси. Находит серую толстовку в шкафу – Баки беспрекословно ее надевает. Перчатки, в которых Баки пришел, грязные, так что Стив отдает ему свои, мотоциклетные.  
Когда Стив их протягивает – «Возьми мои» - на лице Баки что-то мелькает, но так же быстро исчезает.  
В такси они молчат. Баки смотрит в окно, пригибает голову взглянуть в ветровое стекло, когда машина тормозит на светофорах или перед другими автомобилями. Таксист, слава богу, крутит руль со скучающим видом и не обращает на них никакого внимания.  
Стив понятия не имеет, куда идти и кого искать, но, разумеется, ему и не приходится: в центре длинного вестибюля стоит женщина в безукоризненном юбочном костюме и с собранными в пучок волосами. Она держит табличку с фамилией «РОДЖЕРС». Когда они подходят, женщина кивает и ведет их к служебному входу. Стив все оборачивается, Баки молчит.  
\- Кормить на этом рейсе будут? – интересуется Стив как бы шутливо, но с немалой долей надежды. – Мы не успели позавтракать.  
\- Джет укомплектован всем необходимым. Мы почти пришли.  
Еще несколько дверей – которые женщина неизменно для них придерживает – и вот они снаружи, перед длинной узкой лестницей, ведущей футов на десять вниз. На них набрасывается холодный резкий ветер, и Стив думает, вспоминается ли геликарриер и Баки тоже. 

**

Стива не было в школе, так что Баки идет к нему домой, защищаясь от ветра сложенными на груди руками.  
Все хуже, чем он думал. Стив едва дышит, тощее тело сотрясает кашель. Он измучен, но не может спать. Совсем ослаб, но не может есть. Баки пятнадцать, и он не знает, как сделать это вежливо, знает только, что это сделать надо. Он разогревает банку супа на плите и говорит маме Стива, что теперь его очередь присматривать за Стивом. Будь это несколькими годами раньше, Сара взглянула бы на него с удивлением, но она успела насмотреться, как сосредоточенно он смывает кровь с лица Стива после многочисленных драк, как носит за него тяжелые учебники, как следит за ним, стоит здоровью Стива в очередной раз пошатнуться.  
\- Куриная лапша, – бормочет Баки.  
Миску он держит обеими руками, и дверь спальни приходится закрывать бедром. Стив лежит, свернувшись на боку, пряди волос липнут ко лбу.  
\- Хотя лапши там больше, чем курицы.  
Стив делает долгий неровный вдох.  
\- Баки.  
\- Домашку я потом сделаю, – говорит Баки.  
Он уже намного выше Стива, скачок роста случился лишь с одним из них. Но, стоя над Стивом, он не ощущает себя большим. Это Стив маленький. А сам он чувствует лишь беспомощность.  
Стив пытается что-то сказать и начинает задыхаться. Больше Баки не думает. Поставив суп на тумбочку и сняв куртку, он залезает в постель позади Стива и приподнимает его за плечи, вертикально. Так сказала мама Стива, что-то связанное с воздушными путями. Стив все еще хрипит, но уже не так сильно, с перерывами. Баки перегибается ему через плечо, смотрит, как тяжело вздымается и опускается худая грудь, ждет, когда движения выровняются.  
Стив ерзает.  
\- На улице очень холодно, да?  
\- Я холодный?  
\- Рубашка холодная. А руки нет.  
Обычно Стив так яростно защищает свою самостоятельность, с такой настойчивостью отклоняет помощь, даже когда нуждается в ней. Но сегодня понедельник, а в последний раз они играли вместе в пятницу, и Баки не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что все эти дни Стив не спал или спал очень мало. Стив льнет к нему, прижимается спиной, сам, наверное, того не осознавая.  
\- Куриная лапша, – терпеливо напоминает Баки и чуть сдвигается, чтобы взять миску и поставить ее Стиву на колено.  
Положение очень шаткое, но ничего, Баки придержит.  
\- Я ел булочку утром, – бормочет Стив, и Баки уверен, что это протест.  
Поэтому он делает вид, что ничего не слышал, смотрит на вялые руки Стива, берет ложку и подносит к губам друга. Он чувствует, как двигаются ребра на прижавшейся к нему спине – расширяются и сокращаются, все еще неровно. Стив ест. 

Глава 6

Стюардесса, стройная, густо накрашенная, подходит принять заказ на напитки. Стив просит колу, смотрит на Баки, но тот возвращает пустой взгляд, словно это дело Стива – решать. Стив вздыхает.  
\- И воду.  
Стюардесса, кивнув, исчезает в передней части кабины. Стив наблюдает, как Баки смотрит в иллюминатор, на взлетную полосу, ровно ложащуюся под шасси. Снова звонит телефон. На этот раз Старк.  
\- Стив Роджерс.  
\- Вы уже в воздухе?  
\- Почти.  
\- Отлично. Металлический красавчик с тобой?  
Стив пощипывает переносицу.  
\- Старк.  
\- Будем считать, это был ответ «да». Слушай, здесь почти все готово. Сфотографируй его руку, настоящую, я имею в виду. Скажем, на фоне листа замечаний, он на спинке кресла. Мне будет легче принять в учет освещение.  
\- Руку?  
\- Джарвис делает срочный заказ, материалы придут через пару часов, но я не могу начинать смешивать краску для… Знаешь баллистический гель? Я тебе уже показывал «Разрушителей легенд»? Почти как там, только много… ладно, забудь. Мне надо знать, какой цвет использовать для руки. Так что фотографируй. Понял?  
\- Ладно, – у Стива вдруг появляется чувство, что его ведут почти так же, как Баки.  
\- Он что-нибудь говорил?  
\- Например?  
Стив поглядывает на Баки, пытаясь показать ему, что ничего не скрывает, что Баки волен слушать весь разговор. Если их сыворотки хоть немного похожи, телефонные разговоры должны быть отчетливо слышны им обоим даже через комнату. Не хочешь, а подслушаешь.  
\- Без понятия, Кэп. Сведения о расположении оружейных складов ГИДРы были бы шикарны для начала. Или их секретные слабые места. Он же, по сути, дезертировал, верно?  
В горле Стива растет ком.  
\- Не знаю, можно ли дезертировать из группы, к которой не присоединялся по собственному желанию.  
\- А, ну да, промывание мозгов, Вдова говорила. Ясно.  
На заднем плане раздается жужжание и громкий стук, будто кто-то отпиливал кусок трубы и уронил все на пол.  
\- Есть слова, которые мне нельзя говорить, чтобы мне не врезали? Не будешь так любезен?  
\- Не буду я любезен что?  
Тони часто бывает сложно понять.  
\- Господи. Проехали. Фотографируй руку. Отправить сможешь?  
\- Я помню, как, – торопливо говорит Стив и нажимает отбой. Наклонившись вперед, он перебирает журналы и выуживает лист с логотипом Старка. – Баки, можно мне твою правую руку? Просто протяни.  
Баки равнодушно кладет руку на подлокотник. Стив осторожно закатывает рукав толстовки, обнажая кожу. Сейчас он видит светлые линии, некоторые прямые, другие изогнутые – старые шрамы. Часть из них явно получена в результате блокировки ножевых ударов, происхождение остальных непонятно. Стив сглатывает.  
\- Я ее сфотографирую, – говорит он. Баки не спрашивал, но Стиву очень надо притворяться, будто Баки есть хоть какое-то дело. – И отправлю фотографию другу. Он собирается сделать тебе новую руку.  
Стив вскидывает глаза. К его изумлению, на лице Баки появляется нечто вроде горечи – глаза расширяются, рот приоткрыт. Спустя секунду выражение снова делается пустым, а Стив смотрит на руку Баки, соображая.  
\- Нет… мы не собираемся заменять твою правую руку. Мы не… «боже»… я про левую, металлическую… Мы… мы хотим сделать другую, более безопасную. Она будет выглядеть совсем как живая. Хорошо?  
Стив берет Баки за запястье в попытке успокоить, добиться еще какой-то реакции, но тщетно. Со вздохом подсунув под руку лист, Стив находит значок камеры, делает снимок и ищет в контактах Старка. Полетный лист возвращается на место, Баки держится совершенно неподвижно.  
\- Я как-то ломал руку, – тихо делится Стив.  
Баки молчит, но явно слушает.  
\- Мы уже были знакомы год или два. Я подрос на пару дюймов… был жутко неуклюжий. Мы шли на какой-то пустырь, решили срезать, и я застрял ногой в заборе. Упал прямо вот так, – Стив с улыбкой хлопает себя по внутренней стороне левого предплечья. – Боль была жуткая. Мама бушевала, а ты клялся, что все это была твоя затея, пытался взять вину на себя.  
Баки, ерзая, смотрит под ноги. Самолет отрывается от полосы, набирает высоту. Стив внимательно глядит на Баки.  
\- Ты что-нибудь из этого помнишь?  
Баки качает головой. Стив, кивнув, отворачивается, пряча разочарование. Всему свое время, говорит он себе, зная, что может и ошибаться. 

**

Часом и несколькими сэндвичами позже они пересаживаются в вертолет где-то в Нью-Йорке, и тот доставляет их прямо на крышу Башни. Баки покорно позволяет Стиву себя вести.  
\- Джарвис, – зовет Стив, стоит им войти, – на каком этаже Тони?  
\- Приветствую вас, капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс. Мистер Старк находится в охраняемой лаборатории на пятидесятом этаже. Доставить вас к нему?  
Слева открывается дверь лифта, и Баки заходит прежде, чем Стив успевает объяснить, что это за голос с британским акцентом общается с ними из ниоткуда. Возможно, ему снова все равно. А может, он лучше приспособлен к будущему, чем Стив.  
\- Ты помнишь Говарда? – спрашивает Стив, когда лифт закрывается.  
Взгляд у Баки резкий.  
\- Говарда Старка, – уточняет Стив, и выражение меняется, делается странным, словно с примесью боли.  
Возможно, Баки по нему скучает?  
\- Тони его сын. Тоже изобретатель.  
\- Старк, – повторяет Баки.  
Кажется, он хочет добавить что-то еще, но лифт открывается, выпуская их в захламленное помещение, забитое верстаками и инструментами.  
\- Доброе утро старичкам, – приветствует Тони откуда-то из глубины лаборатории.  
Стив прокладывает путь через горы того, что назвал бы мусором, если бы стоимость этого «мусора» не исчислялась в миллионах. Тони что-то паяет – он в костюме Железного Человека, за исключением маски.  
\- Ты куда-то летал? – интересуется Стив.  
Тони смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
\- Не всех из нас сделали почти неубиваемыми, – тянет он. – Так что простите, но пока Мишка Баки не придет в себя, я буду носить это.  
Тони бесцеремонен, как и всегда, но Стиву приходится напомнить себе, что ему повезло иметь друзей, которые готовы приютить его и Баки, несмотря на мусолящие одно и то же выпуски новостей.  
\- Как продвигается? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Ну, – Тони отодвигает мешанину проводов и указывает в сторону одного расчищенного верстака. Тот футов пять в длину и три в ширину, окружен техникой. Должно быть, импровизированный операционный стол. – Я подготовил все, что, как мне кажется, поможет снять с него эту штуковину, но надо кое-что уточнить. Эй, Барнс, окажи услугу. Топай туда и вытяни свою мясную конечность. Вот так.  
Тони показывает, как, и Баки без всякого раздражения – а Стив на его месте встал бы на дыбы – подходит к указанной точке и вытягивает руку в сторону. Тони подает знак Джарвису, тот начинает сканирование.  
\- Сканирование завершено, – сообщает он спустя несколько секунд.  
Тони жестом просит Баки развернуться, но тот не двигается. Закатив глаза, Тони медленно говорит:  
\- Теперь другую руку.  
Стив замечает, как свет лазеров темнеет, задерживается на бицепсе, суставе, кончиках пальцев.  
\- Обнаружены представляющие опасность объекты, – докладывает Джарвис. – Необходимо больше времени на исследование замыкающего механизма в суставе.  
\- Хорошо. Барнс, прошу на стол. Роджерс, не смотри так, будто я собираюсь вскрывать твоего новорожденного первенца. Все будет нормально.  
\- Она в самом деле может взорваться? – спрашивает Стив.  
Баки залезает на стол с несколько рассеянным видом, ложится.  
\- Обнаружены два устройства, – говорит Джарвис.  
Тони вздыхает и впервые за это время смотрит непосредственно на Баки.  
\- Ты знаешь, как безопасно отсоединить руку?  
Баки качает головой. Судя по его лицу, вопрос он считает глупым.  
\- Вот поэтому вам и нужен я.  
Манипулятор подталкивает сканер ближе к столу, полоски света ездят по плечу Баки туда и обратно, снова и снова.  
\- Вам сообщение от мисс Поттс, – говорит Джарвис. – Она хотела бы знать, почему вы отменили ее перелет из Брюсселя.  
\- Передай, пусть возьмет еще пару выходных, посмотрит Европу. Как там Лондон в это время года? Ей нравится Лондон. Купи ей билет в Лондон, – Тони вытаскивает мотки проводов, подключает их к другим проводам и несет все это переплетение к столу, захватив и поднос с мелкими блестящими деталями. – Отлично. Барнс, ты со мной?  
\- Да, – бесцветно говорит Баки.  
\- Хорошо. Учти, многое здесь готово к коммерческому применению, так что обещай ничего не поднимать и не пробивать мои очень дорогостоящие стены. Понял?  
\- Да, – короткое молчание. – Как я…  
Баки хмурится, и Стив невольно делает шаг вперед, дотрагивается до его руки.  
\- Что?  
\- Я в увольнении, пока не будет готова новая рука?  
\- Нет, – Стива накрывает неожиданная волна ярости. Злится он не на Баки и даже не на Тони (в кои-то веки), но жжение в груди требует кого-нибудь ударить. – Ты больше не оперативник. Ты свободен. Ты не обязан ходить на миссии.  
Баки смотрит на него пустыми глазами, и Стиву ясно, что все сказанное прошло мимо его ушей. Гнев переплавляется в глубокую печаль.  
\- Та-а-ак или иначе, – бормочет Тони, собирая детали, – пару недель назад общался с президентом Ваканды, он был так мил, что дал мне образец отличнейшего вибраниума… На днях сооружу новую супер-пупер-пробивную руку.  
\- Зачем она ему?  
\- А для чего может быть нужна супер-пупер-пробивная рука?  
Тони велит ДаммИ передать ему небольшой цилиндр, что-то оттуда вытряхивает и осторожно раскатывает по металлической конструкции, зажатой между колен. Кожа, понимает Стив, чувствуя легкий приступ тошноты.  
\- Я, конечно, не знаю всей его истории. Но подозреваю, что тот факт, что он в отставке, не остановит некоторых людей, которые в курсе, чем он занимался, на минуточку, добрых полвека. И кстати, – добавляет он, – раз уж такое дело, вам придется пожить здесь. 

Глава 7

Стив начинает спорить почти машинально.  
\- Ему нужно спокойное место, – рявкает он. – Не такое… чужое.  
Он жестом обводит помещение. Не то чтобы Башня Старка была современнейшим зданием на всей планете, но она слишком… напыщенная. Все светится и сияет, и здесь нет ничего, что могло бы напомнить Баки об их детстве, войне, вообще хоть о чем-то.  
\- Ему все будет казаться чужим, Кэп.  
Тони небрежно кладет новую руку под сканирующее устройство, и по щелчку его пальцев из пустоты возникает трехмерное изображение. Выглядит оно точь-в-точь как плечо Баки. Еще один жест – и внешний слой исчезает, позволяя рассмотреть, как рука крепится к суставу.  
\- Без обид, но ты не можешь вернуть его домой, когда дома нет. И в Холидэй Инн его тоже не оставишь.  
\- Я никогда не оставлю его в…  
\- Нет. Само собой. Но смысл в том, что я сделал Башню настолько халкоустойчивой, насколько это вообще возможно. Ты понимаешь, сколько работы потребовалось? Иисусе, я не утверждаю, что она идеальна, но где еще ты найдешь жилье с автономным и вездесущим ИИ, который отслеживает сердцебиение посетителей и пользуется контекстуальными доказательствами, чтобы определить, когда пора бить тревогу?  
Гнездо, удерживающее руку, окружает нечто вроде группы болтов, и когда Тони нажимает на них в разном порядке, они подсвечиваются красным, пока он не начинает заново.  
\- Саймон говорит, что это код, и если мы с ним справимся, то не взорвемся.  
Баки не смотрит. Он лежит тихо, уставившись в пространство. Стив наблюдает, встревоженный тем, как играют у Баки желваки на челюсти.  
\- На двенадцать часов, потом на восемь, сэр, – подсказывает Джарвис.  
Тони хмыкает, нажимает на голографические шляпки в указанном порядке, и они становятся зелеными.  
\- Отлично, можно начинать. Ммм, и последнее, самое важное, – Тони щурится на лежащего на столе человека. – Твоя металлическая рука воспринимает, ну, физические раздражители? У нее есть чувствительность?  
Баки, медленно моргая, смотрит на него. Снова шевелит челюстью, от чего Стива подмывает спросить Тони, не сунул ли тот исподтишка Баки жвачку.  
\- Пространственное ощущение.  
\- Ну да, логично. В пятидесятых до этого уже додумались, – Тони расставляет пальцы, приближая изображение. – Пожалуй, когда начнем отсоединять вот э-э-это, будет больно.  
Стив подходит взглянуть ближе.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я еще не знаю, как работает остальное… не забудь, мы тут от опасных штук пытаемся избавиться… но вот это, например? Присоединено к… – он переключается на изображение живого плеча. – Ага, нервный узел. Я не Беннер, но вот тут, тут определенно нервы.  
Стив смотрит Тони в лицо и понимает, что ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Баки, ты справишься?  
Баки переводит на него пустой взгляд, и Стив очень надеется, что эта реакция перестанет каждый раз причинять ему столько страданий.  
\- Ты помнишь, чтобы с тобой делали что-то в этом роде? – осведомляется Тони со всей доступной ему деликатностью. – Может, дать тебе что-нибудь прикусить?  
Какая-то тень мелькает на лице Баки, и хотя он выглядит почти испуганным, но не двигается и не отвечает. Стив с гримасой хватает его за руку. Металлическую. Все равно.  
\- Если будет слишком больно, и ты захочешь, чтобы он остановился, он остановится, – говорит Стив, кожей чувствуя, как Тони хочется поспорить. – Это тебе поможет. Ты понимаешь?  
Баки смотрит на свою металлическую руку, потом на новую, лежащую на сканере. Потом снова на металлическую. Потом на ту, что за нее держится.  
\- Я…  
\- Ну и чудно, – напевает Тони, подтягивая к себе стул. – Стив, дружище, стой вон там и будь наготове, если он… хм, начнет дергаться. Да, назовем это так. ДаммИ, иди сюда и принеси… нет, не этот долбаный огнетушитель. Ты знаешь, какая отвертка мне нужна.  
Тони возится с инструментами, покрикивает на роботов и подкалывает Джарвиса. Баки смотрит на руку Стива – не проявляя видимых признаков беспокойства, хотя и спокойным его тоже трудно назвать.  
\- Я с тобой, – негромко говорит Стив. – Все будет хорошо. Я о тебе позабочусь. 

**

Как же Баки набрался.  
Обычно он лишь слегка хмелеет и вполне в состоянии заставить пару девчонок на танцполе краснеть и хихикать, а то и предложить им прогуляться в тихое местечко. Но сегодня он с трудом может связать несколько слов и слишком нетвердо держится на ногах, чтобы приглашать кого-то на танец. Виски был дешевый, Баки продолжал покупать его, смеясь и раскачиваясь на стуле, и в конце концов поддался уговорам Стива заканчивать и идти домой.  
«Осторожнее», повторяет Стив – это практически все, что Баки помнит, пока они, хихикая, бредут по улицам. Воспоминание окутано пьяной дымкой, но Баки помнит, как наслаждался близостью, повисая у Стива на плече, и как рушились его обычные стены. Он слишком много думает с тех пор, как подслушал, что мужчины тоже занимаются сексом друг с другом. Это случилось несколько дней назад: бар, слишком громкий разговор за соседним столом. Баки возвращался домой, представляя Стива, его покрасневшие щеки и губы, и почти девичьи всхлипы, и как он сам входил бы в Стива, медленно и осторожно. Это была прекрасная, густо приправленная чувством вины картинка, но потом Баки сообразил, что может сделать Стиву больно, он ведь маленький и хрупкий, несмотря на боевой характер. Идею пришлось выкинуть из головы, но вскоре вкрадчивый внутренний голос подсказал, что Стив может быть сверху.  
И теперь Баки цеплялся за плечо Стива и воображал, как выглядел бы Стив, толкаясь в него.  
\- Какой-то ты тихий, – замечает Стив, когда они добираются до лестницы.  
Баки моргает. Самочувствие у него такое, будто спиртное перекатывается в голове и грозит расплескаться от неосторожного движения.  
\- Хочу в твою постель, – бормочет Баки, глядя из-под ресниц.  
Он не помнит выражение лица Стива – лишь что отчаянно пытался его прочесть, чувствуя причудливую смесь напряжения и легкости, будто эти слова давили годами и вот, наконец, вышли на свободу.  
\- Как хочешь, – Стив пожимает плечами и обхватывает Баки за пояс, помогая ровнее идти по ступенькам. Баки уверен, что у него что-то со слухом. – Отопление еще неделю не включат… Вдвоем будет теплее. И одеяла можно взять два. Да, неплохая идея.  
Баки соображает целую секунду, а когда до него все-таки доходит, он не может сдержать стон. Он ведь совсем не то имел в виду!  
\- Полегче, болван, – Стив пихает его, вынудив схватиться за перила. – Только не наблюй на лестницу. Не беспокойся. Я о тебе позабочусь. 

Глава 8

Смотреть на операцию мучительно. Баки методично раздевается, роняя толстовку и рубашку возле стола. Тони надевает маску – теперь он в полном костюме («Просто на всякий случай. Не смотри на меня так»). Пока Тони откручивает болты, Баки вообще не реагирует, но когда рука выходит из сустава и начинают отсоединяться провода, глаза его становятся мокрыми, хотя вряд ли сам Баки это понимает. Стив сжимает его живую руку так, что наверняка останутся синяки.  
\- Половину сделал, – бормочет Тони скорее для Стива, чем для Баки.  
Баки смотрит в потолок, а потом его вдруг начинает бить крупная дрожь, приступами. Тони дергает подбородком, и, хотя Стив не видит его лица, он знает, что надо делать, научился в окопах. Он становится над Баки и со всей возможной осторожностью прижимает его плечи к столу.  
\- Ты еще с нами? – спрашивает Стив.  
Он слышит щелчок самого толстого провода, и Баки крепко зажмуривается.  
\- Ну вот, – из-под маски голос Тони звучит глухо.  
С оглушительным звяканьем он роняет отсоединенную руку на пол и начинает прилаживать новую. У Стива тошнота подступает к горлу, когда он смотрит на своего лучшего друга, а у того зияющее металлическое ложе в плече – и дальше ничего. Стив не может смотреть ни туда, ни Баки в лицо – в глазах начинает жечь. Он их закрывает.  
Снова щелчки. Баки резко выдыхает, и Стив машинально усиливает хватку, водит большими пальцами по теплой коже. Ему кажется, что все длится уже не один час.  
\- Готово!  
Услышав знакомое жужжание поднимающейся маски, Стив осмеливается посмотреть, болезненно благодарный, что все закончилось.  
\- Я дал бы тебе леденец за хорошее поведение, но конфет не держим. Скотч будешь?  
Стив заставляет себя отцепиться от Баки и отойти, чтобы тот мог сесть. Баки глядит на место, где металлическое кольцо переходит в цвет кожи, сгибает новые пальцы, сжимает кулак и смотрит на Тони.  
\- Нет чувствительности, – хрипит он.  
\- Ну да, вообще-то, я эту штуку за час собрал. Не изучив сперва старую. Ты можешь хотя бы сделать вид, что впечатлен? – Тони закатывает глаза. – Никто не ценит универсальный кабель для передачи информации и хорошие сервомоторы. Ладно.  
Он подбирает старую руку и укладывает ее на стол, где сканер может поработать еще немного и собрать больше данных.  
\- Я сделаю тебе другую, еще лучше, но зато теперь ты не взорвешься и не получишь бодрящую порцию химикатов. Мои поздравления. Теперь посиди и потренируйся. Можешь поднимать… эммм… – Тони оглядывается и находит отвертку, – скажем, вот эту крошку. Кэп, есть разговор. 

**

В коридоре Тони щелкает пальцами перед носом Стива, пытаясь отвлечь его внимание от закрытой двери.  
\- Ничего с ним за полминуты не случится, – говорит он. – Джарвис за ним присматривает. В смысле, на постоянной основе.  
Стив набирает воздуха.  
\- Спасибо, – начинает он, но Тони перебивает.  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Не сейчас. Слушай. Когда я говорил, что вам надо остаться здесь, я был серьезен.  
\- Я знаю. Знаю, – Стив смотрит в пол. – Он не… он еще не в себе. Я боюсь, что мы снова его спугнем.  
Тони отмахивается.  
\- Нам нужны образцы крови. Снимки головного мозга. Баннер их изучит и скажет, чего ожидать.  
\- Например?  
\- Ломка, если они держали его на каких-то препаратах. Повреждения мозга. Роджерс, не смотри на меня так, это не я с ним все это сделал. Я всего лишь гений-миллионер, который пытается играть с тобой в доктора. Ну, без сексуального подтекста. Не обращай внимания. И так на меня тоже не смотри, – Тони вздыхает. – Я должен убедиться, что ты знаешь, что можешь мне его доверить.  
Стив слишком ошарашен всем происходящим, чтобы удивляться, к чему это он.  
\- В смысле?  
Тони закатывает глаза, и впервые за все время их общения рот его отвердевает.  
\- Я не злюсь и ничего не замышляю. Он не виноват. Наташа мне рассказала. Когда звонила.  
Он смотрит под ноги. В последний раз Стив видел его таким серьезным, когда вокруг рушился Нью-Йорк. Тони вскидывает глаза, морщится.  
\- Ты не знаешь, да?  
\- Тони, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Мои родители. Он – Зимний Солдат.  
У Стива екает в груди.  
\- О Боже… – он оборачивается на закрытую дверь, неосознанно делает шаг прочь. – Зола сказал, твой отец… Я не сообразил. Я не понял, что это должен быть он.  
\- Не то чтобы «должен», но Зимний Солдат действительно был тогда активен. И в те времена они вряд ли располагали другими киллерами, которые могли бы безукоризненно все это провернуть и замаскировать под несчастный случай.  
Тони расслабляет плечи, медленно ими двигает.  
\- Так. Анализ крови. Снимок мозга. Ты готов возвращаться, Кэп? Когда я отсоединял руку, ты выглядел хуже него.  
\- Тони, я…  
\- Нет. Замолчи. И слушай, – Тони хватает его за плечо. – Мой отец любил про тебя рассказывать. Столько историй, что меня от них тошнило. И во многих из них участвовал Барнс. Вместе в бой, рисковать жизнью друг ради друга и прочая фигня.  
Он указывает на дверь.  
\- Пять дней назад этот человек избил тебя так, что ты бы десять раз окочурился, если бы не твои патриотические стероиды.  
Стив слушает с открытым ртом, не в силах выдавить ни слова.  
\- Они приказали ему убрать тебя, и он почти преуспел. Это сказало мне практически все, что мне нужно было знать о том, какой у него был выбор и сколько самоконтроля, когда его отправили убивать мою семью.  
Тони оставляет его в коридоре. В лаборатории слышен громкий голос, спрашивающий Барнса, в состоянии ли тот выдержать еще несколько тестов и не врезать доктору, но в ушах у Стива тихо звенит, а перед глазами слегка плывет, и он не готов еще сдвинуться с места. 

Глава 9

Когда Стив заставляет себя вернуться в лабораторию, Баки сидит, согнув живую руку в локте и сжав кулак. Тони берет образцы крови. Баки это как будто не беспокоит. Он смотрит вниз, на свою новую руку – пальцы поднимают отвертку, переворачивают, осторожно кладут обратно. Он выглядит совершенно спокойным.  
\- Баннер ждет на другом этаже. ДаммИ должен принести… А вот и он.  
Открывается служебный лифт, и оттуда выезжает робот с какой-то конструкцией на колесах. ДаммИ толкает ее перед собой, тихо жужжа, словно отдавая сам себе команды.  
\- Это наш сканер. Стив, возьми пластырь из аптечки номер один и заклей ему руку. Барнс, ложись.  
\- Что мне делать с отверткой? – Баки немного больше похож на себя, когда произносит это, и паника, угнездившаяся в груди Стива после разговора с Тони, рассеивается быстрее, чем надо бы.  
\- Иисусе. Давай ее сюда.  
Тони делает движение, словно собирается толкнуть Баки в грудь. Тот вздрагивает, но беспрекословно откидывается на стол. Стив тем временем раскапывает аптечку в мешанине инструментов, выуживает оттуда пластырь и подходит к Баки.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Он берет Баки за руку, находит красную бусину крови на внутренней стороне предплечья и заклеивает место укола. Длинные волосы падают Баки на лоб, и Стив сражается с порывом их поправить.  
\- Ничего не болит.  
Баки как будто оправился после боли, испытанной во время операции, и к тому же заинтересован новой рукой. Стив решает этим воспользоваться.  
\- Ты помнишь что-нибудь еще? О… прошлом?  
Баки поднимает голову. Открывает рот. Закрывает. Снова открывает.  
\- Ты болел, – выговаривает он, наконец. – А потом… мы… мы пили.  
Расплывчато, но тем не менее. Стив широко улыбается.  
\- Я действительно все время болел, – соглашается он, похлопывая Баки по здоровому плечу. – А ты обо мне заботился. Ты был хорошим другом.  
\- Я помогал тебе есть… – Баки смотрит, как Тони устанавливает конструкцию над столом.  
Она похожа на арку, которая, судя по всему, должна нависать над лицом лежащего на столе человека. Стив смотрит на аппарат, потом на Баки, и хмурится.  
\- Это МРТ, – объясняет он, хотя сам не уверен. – Все нормально.  
Но Баки не слушает или же не слышит. Он сверлит сканер взглядом, переводит глаза на руки Тони, порхающие над консолью, затем – на лицо Стива.  
\- Сердечный ритм выше нормы, – очень тихо сообщает Джарвис откуда-то сверху.  
\- Баки? – зовет Стив, тревога подступает к горлу. – Баки, поговори со мной.  
Баки не хочет разговаривать. Он снова выглядит преданным, перепуганным и покорным одновременно, и Стив не может этого вынести.  
\- Тони, убирай это, – говорит он.  
Тони морщится.  
\- Что? Да все нормально. Заболтай его. Самое худшее уже позади.  
\- Все еще выше нормы, – повторяет Джарвис.  
Стив встает и убирает руку Тони с кнопок.  
\- Ему не нравится. Заканчиваем.  
\- Если бы мне давали пять центов за каждый… Слушай, раз уж он боится, ложись сам и покажи, что ничего…  
Все случается очень быстро. Баки перекидывает ноги через стол, вырастает между Стивом и Тони и хватает Тони за плечи, явно готовый швырнуть его в стену. Все замирают.  
\- Нет, – каждое слово дается Баки с усилием. – Никто. Не сделает. Это. Со Стивом.  
Тони держится совсем тихо, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица. Его костюм предупреждающе гудит, но ничего не происходит, и Стив приближается к Баки сзади, пытаясь отвлечь его внимание.  
\- Баки, отпусти его, все нормально. Он не собирался со мной ничего делать.  
\- Он лжет, – голос Баки срывается. – Они говорят, что это не больно, а это больно, и оно все забирает, больно, ничего не остается, а когда что-то возвращается, они снова тебя берут и делают… делают все заново.  
Лицо Баки искажается, зубы оскаливаются, веки дрожат, а потом так и остаются закрытыми.  
\- Не… – он всхлипывает, пытаясь сделать вдох. – Стив, я не хочу… я… пожалуйста. Я не хочу забывать. Я больше не их, я твой, но прошу тебя, я не могу, я просто хочу…  
Стив отталкивает Тони, хватает Баки в охапку и сжимает. Он не сразу понимает, что плечо Баки становится мокрым от его собственных слез. 

**

В свои первые шесть миссий Зимний Солдат продолжает спрашивать, почему Роджерса не включили в команду. Повышение напряжения благополучно разрешает эту проблему. 

Глава 10

Стив вталкивает Баки в лифт и просит Джарвиса отвезти их на их этаж. Он не знает, какая комната кому должна принадлежать, так что просто открывает ближайшую дверь, усаживает Баки на кровать и накрывает пледом, потому что если это не шок, то что-то очень похожее.  
\- Ты со мной, Бак? – Стив пытается поймать его взгляд.  
Баки все еще вздрагивает, смотрит куда угодно, но не на Стива.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? – пробует Стив еще раз.  
Может, стоит задавать более конкретные вопросы.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы с Тони хотим причинить тебе вред?  
\- Я… – Баки плотнее укутывается в синий плед, не слишком ловко двигая левой рукой.  
\- Мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого, – Стив заправляет непослушные пряди Баки за ухо, потом садится рядом и обнимает его за плечи.  
Баки сейчас не угроза. Возможно, не был угрозой с момента своего возвращения. Он просто… растерян.  
– Мы не собираемся заставлять тебя ничего забывать. Не собираемся отправлять тебя на миссии… – Стив слегка давится словами, ненавидя себя за это. – Эй, посмотри на меня. Ты больше им не принадлежишь. Так ты сказал?  
Баки кивает.  
\- Ты сказал, что ты мой?  
Баки снова кивает.  
\- Я не куратор. У тебя нет кураторов. Нет приказов. Больше ничего такого. Я твой друг.  
Баки не кивает, но и головой не качает, и Стиву остается довольствоваться тем, что есть. Он прижимается ко лбу Баки своим, их колени соприкасаются, и Стиву уже все равно, как это выглядит со стороны.  
\- Все, как раньше, – произносит он. – Помнишь, когда мы были детьми? Перед войной?  
\- Я о тебе заботился, – Баки смотрит потерянно. – Я… больше не могу о тебе заботиться.  
\- Ты… ты не обязан. Ты не обязан меня защищать. Мы можем просто дружить.  
Баки не отвечает, но прижимается чуть сильнее. Плед сдвигается, обнажая паутину шрамов на плече.  
\- Быть может, сейчас моя очередь, – говорит, наконец, Стив.  
\- Очередь?  
\- Заботиться о тебе, – его подташнивает от мысли, что Баки так беспомощен и напуган, но он храбрится, потому что кожей чувствует, как Баки смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами. – Ты доверяешь мне?  
\- Я… – Баки вздрагивает, опускает голову, но останавливается, словно сражаясь с желанием зарыться Стиву в шею лицом. – Я… Я многого не помню.  
Он до боли знакомо пахнет, вдруг понимает Стив, глубоко втягивая воздух.  
\- Но что-то ты помнишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Я помогу тебе вспомнить остальное, – медленно протянув руку, Стив чуть сильнее расправляет одеяло. Оно спускается на кровать, складками собирается у Баки вокруг пояса. – Давай, приляг. Можешь мне что-нибудь рассказать.  
\- Мы… мы часто голодали.  
Баки позволяет уложить себя на придвинутую подушку. Стив садится перед ним, перебирает ему волосы. Баки на секунду замирает и вдруг прижимается щекой к груди Стива. Тот гигантским усилием не реагирует.  
\- Было такое.  
\- Твоя мама была такая же маленькая, как ты.  
\- Да.  
\- Мы… Мы много ходили в школу. Я ее не любил?  
Стив смеется.  
\- Ты терпеть ее не мог.  
\- Зато тебе нравилось.  
\- Мне нравилось, да.  
Стив ждет продолжения. Металлическая рука медленно выпутывается из складок пледа, легко ложится ему на бок. Стив чувствует, что Баки ждет, ждет, когда его остановят, и сдвигает ладонь ему на затылок, как делали девушки Баки давным-давно. Он гладит Баки, пока тот не понимает, что все в порядке.  
\- Тебя часто били, – тихо говорит Баки.  
\- Угу.  
\- Я ненавидел, когда тебя бьют.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты носил с собой маленькую книжку.  
\- Книжку?  
\- Да, тонкую, коричневую.  
\- Мой альбом.  
\- Твой альбом.  
Снова приятная спокойная тишина. Стив подозревает, что сочетание необременительного зрительного контакта и дружеских прикосновений делает свое дело. Задев кончиками пальцев плечо Баки, он отмечает, что мышцы там расслабились, пусть даже совсем немного.  
\- Я помню… женщин, – выговаривает Баки.  
На этот раз – без особой уверенности.  
\- С которыми ты встречался?  
Баки ерзает.  
\- Наверное.  
Стив чувствует движения руки у себя на боку – шевелятся новые пальцы, сгибается запястье.  
\- Они много мне улыбались. Но на тебя не обращали внимания?  
\- Да уж, не особенно.  
Баки издает тихий звук. Когда-то он очень похоже вздыхал, когда ему случалось захандрить.  
\- Я не помню твоих.  
\- Моих подружек?  
\- Твоих, – соглашается Баки.  
Стив тихо фыркает.  
\- У меня их не было, Бак.  
\- Хм.  
Баки как будто погружается в задумчивость, но рука Стива, поглаживающая шею, его отвлекает. Он льнет навстречу ладони со звуком, от которого у Стива перехватывает дыхание, хоть и приходится притворяться, что ничего такого не происходит. 

**

Стива воспитали на славу. Он знал, что надо быть добрым, вежливым, хорошо учиться и ни в коем случае не проявлять неуважение к женщинам. Он знал, что нельзя жалеть себя: ни за бедность, ни за вечные болезни, ни за то, что он меньше других мальчиков и не может делать того, что могут они.  
К тому времени, как Стив встретил Баки, он отлично натренировался видеть повсюду то, чего он отчаянно, до дрожи желал, но никогда не надеялся получить.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 11

Когда Джарвис негромко объявляет, что обед готов, Стив смаргивает дрему и вылезает из-под Баки. Тот теплый и вялый со сна. Делая вид, что оторваться от него было нетрудно, Стив начинает шарить по ящикам и шкафам.  
\- Что ты ищешь? – хрипло спрашивает Баки, садясь.  
\- Тебе рубашку, – Стив хмурится на пустые полки. – Со времен сороковых многое изменилось, но идти к столу в полуголом виде все еще не принято.  
\- Если желаете, я закажу для вас обоих одежду, капитан Роджерс, – говорит Джарвис.  
Стив кивает, расстегивает молнию на толстовке, стаскивает ее и протягивает Баки. Тот беспрекословно одевается.  
\- Держу пари, тебе понравится обзавестись собственными вещами, – улыбается Стив. – У нас с тобой всегда был разный стиль.  
Он ждет в ответ что-то вроде «Стиль был только у одного из нас, и ты знаешь, у кого», но Баки молча смотрит вниз, медленно и аккуратно нащупывая застежку новыми пальцами. 

**

Должно быть, в Башне работают повара: Стив уверен, что сам Тони готовить точно бы не стал. Стол накрыт на двоих, тарелки выглядят современными и стоят почему-то несимметрично. Посреди стола – два больших плоских блюда со стейком и соленым картофелем.  
От аромата еды глаза Баки чуть расширяются, но он садится за стол только после просьбы Стива и не притрагивается к тарелке, пока Стив не спрашивает, почему он не ест.  
Поинтересовавшись у Джарвиса, где Тони, Стив получает ответ, что тот в лаборатории – работает над новой рукой и изучает схемы, присланные мисс Романофф.  
\- Есть что-нибудь интересное? - спрашивает Стив.  
Он старательно притворяется, что не смотрит, как жадно Баки уничтожает свою порцию – будто и не было четырех сэндвичей, съеденных в самолете несколько часов назад. Это зрелище только утверждает Стива в подозрении, что у них с Баки теперь очень похожий метаболизм, и калорий тому требуется гораздо больше, чем прежде.  
\- Самоходная аэронавигационная установка, – отвечает Джарвис, – имеющая близкое сходство с прототипами, используемыми в правительственном проекте «СОКОЛ».  
\- Сходство?  
\- Присвоение и распространение засекреченных правительственных проектов считается серьезным нарушением. Сходство, очевидно, является результатом совпадения.  
\- Ну да, конечно, – Стив накалывает на вилку ломтик картошки. – Совпадение.  
Он гадает, будут ли новые крылья подарком для Сэма или – что больше в духе ЩИТа – подарком с притороченными марионеточными нитями и приглашением на базу, к сумасбродной команде. Чем больше Стив об этом думает, тем сильнее склоняется к мысли, что Сэм прибежит как миленький.  
\- Получены результаты анализов крови, доктор Баннер подготовил краткий доклад. Желаете ознакомиться? – предлагает Джарвис. – Доктор Баннер в настоящее время обсуждает с мистером Старком важность стороннего мнения, однако личный врач мистера Старка находится в плановом отпуске в Мумбаи.  
Стив вопросительно смотрит на Баки, но тот всецело занят попытками не разрезать тарелку вместе со стейком.  
\- Ладно, и что говорит Брюс?  
Отчет появляется в воздухе перед Стивом так неожиданно, что тот едва не роняет стакан. Там… графики. И определенно какие-то данные.  
\- Джарвис, поможешь?  
\- Доктор Баннер выражает беспокойство по поводу ряда медиаторов-моноаминов, включая…  
\- Джарвис, ради бога…  
Секунда тишины.  
\- Необычайно высокая концентрация белых кровяных телец, показатели сходны с вашими. Опасности не представляет. Признаки кратковременной недостаточности питания. Серьезной опасности не представляет. Причины гормонального дисбаланса неоднозначны. Уровень некоторых гормонов стресса закономерно высок, в то время как содержание других близится к нулевому. Обнаружены следы антагонистов рецепторов, указывающие на то, что сержант Барнс до недавнего времени получал высокие дозы медикаментов.  
Стив кидает взгляд на Баки, который успел очистить тарелку и невыразительно смотрит в пространство. Вилку и нож он, однако, не опускает.  
\- Хочешь еще? – с напускной бодростью спрашивает Стив.  
Баки беспомощно смотрит на него, явно неспособный ответить. Ох, как Стиву не хочется этого делать.  
\- Бери добавку. Когда почувствуешь себя сытым, остановись.  
Баки немедленно хватает ложку и накладывает себе столько картофеля, что тарелка под ним едва видна. 

**

В первый День Благодарения после смерти Сары Баки смотрел, как Стив рвется помогать. Готовить, накрывать на стол, делать все возможное - словно место за столом надо было заработать. Баки смотрел, как Стив старается есть медленно, не наливать слишком много подливки, не брать слишком большой кусок индейки. Не выдать, как он на самом деле голоден. 

Глава 12

За время их отсутствия на тумбочке появились несколько пар пижамных штанов и чистые белые футболки с логотипом CK на месте ярлычков. Толстовки, джинсы, носки, ботинки, кроссовки – все аккуратно выложено и расставлено вдоль стены. Отдельно, на стуле, одежда, которую Баки оставил в лаборатории – выстиранная и сложенная. Стив уверен, что в Башне все же есть обычный обслуживающий персонал, а Джарвис просто координирует их действия так, чтобы люди не сталкивались с ним или Баки.  
\- Что скажешь? – перебирая джинсы, Стив быстро понимает, что лишь половина – его размера. Он берет одни, темные, поднимает на вытянутых руках. – Ты… нет…  
Баки убирает руки с ремня и вскидывает голову.  
\- Я не имел в виду, что надо надевать их прямо сейчас, – Стив отводит глаза, глубоко дышит, взвешивая слова и возможности. – Почему бы тебе не принять душ. Потом переоденемся, а завтра… Завтра будет новый день.  
Баки коротко кивает, все еще до боли не похожий сам на себя, и исчезает в ванной. Дождавшись, пока зашумит вода, Стив выдыхает, падает на кровать и достает телефон. Три входящих. 

**

_Тони Старк: Завтра с утра нужен еще один анализ крови. Готовься, повеселимся.  
Стив Роджерс: Зачем?  
Тони Старк: Для сравнения. У его ДНК нет таких примочек, как у твоей, но обмен веществ быстрее нормы. Когда организм выведет успокоительную дрянь, которой его пичкали, держу пари, будут перемены.  
Стив Роджерс: И он станет больше похож на себя?  
Тони Старк: Не исключено. Но если ты думаешь, что снимок мозга уже не нужен, ты глубоко заблуждаешься.  
Тони Старк: Поместил гидровскую руку в Клетку Фарадея и разобрал. Два дистанционно управляемых взрывных устройства, одно соединено с раскрепляющим механизмом; один дистанционно управляемый электрошокер; два резервуара, сообщающихся с кровеносной системой, тоже на дистанционном управлении – транквилизатор и адреналин. Нацисты – маньяки. Люблю оказываться правым. Все обезвредил, настроил так, что при попытке активации поступит сигнал. Если кто-то попытается его взорвать, взбодрить или вырубить, возможно, узнаем что-нибудь полезное.  
Стив Роджерс: Как ты так быстро набираешь?  
Тони Старк: Я говорю, Джарвис пишет.  
Стив Роджерс: Ты еще работаешь? Спать вообще собираешься?  
Тони Старк: Зависит от того, насколько быстро удастся замаскировать портативный МРТ под что-нибудь безобидное. Не знаю, что они с ним делали и какой техникой пользовались, но ярко-розовая коробка со смайликами вряд ли вызовет у него неприятные воспоминания._

**

_Сэм Уилсон: 5 парней без тебя совсем не то  
Стив Роджерс: Не понимаю. Кто?  
Сэм Уилсон: Не кто! закусочная с твоими любимыми бургерами! когда мы о5 наедимся каджунской картошки?  
Стив Роджерс: Это сеть?  
Сэм Уилсон: Да  
Стив Роджерс: У них есть рестораны в Нью-Йорке?  
Сэм Уилсон: НЕТ :(((  
Стив Роджерс: Если бы я попросил тебя все равно приехать в Нью-Йорк, ты бы приехал?  
Сэм Уилсон: дааааа_

**

_НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: пусть принимает как можно больше решений сам. не заставляй его вспоминать если он не хочет или нервничает. выздоровление не прямой путь  
Стив Роджерс: Я тоже соскучился, Нат.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: в ближайшие несколько дней не вернусь. будьте осторожны_

**

Стив как раз выбирает, что Баки надеть, когда в ванной становится тихо. Подозрительно быстро. Баки выходит с мокрыми волосами и полотенцем вокруг пояса, и Стиву сразу становится ясно, в чем дело. Его обостренное обоняние не чувствует запаха мыла, вообще ничего ароматизированного, ничего, кроме, ну, самого Баки, и Стив понимает, что скучал по этому запаху.  
(И видеть, как ручейки воды стекают по груди, хмурое и в то же время робкое выражение на лице – с этим придется учиться жить)  
\- Там… ммм… – Стив пытается подобрать такие слова, чтобы Баки не решил, будто плохо справился. – Там есть очень хорошие… Ну, в последний раз, когда я здесь был, у Тони были все эти шампуни. Пахнут яблоками и… Пойдем, я покажу. 

Глава 13

Стив включает воду, настраивает так, чтобы она наполняла ванну, а не лилась из душа. Все это время у него слегка кружится голова. По зрелому размышлению он возвращается в спальню за выбранными для Баки боксерами.  
\- Можешь надеть эти, – говорит он, старательно глядя в наполняющуюся ванну, а не Баки в лицо. – Они как плавки.  
Баки берет трусы, не спрашивая, зачем ему что-то надевать и зачем принимать ванну, если он уже мылся под душем. Стив, отвернувшись, изучает ряд дорогих на вид упаковок. Он слышит, как падает на пол полотенце, как Баки переступает, как медленно скользит ткань по коже. Трусы темно-синие, не белые – хоть какое-то облегчение. Позже – когда-нибудь, возможно, очень и очень нескоро – Баки станет лучше, и он начнет вспоминать и обдумывать то, как Стив о нем заботился. Поэтому сейчас нельзя допустить ничего, что Баки мог бы поставить ему в минус. Чтобы в будущем он не чувствовал, будто Стив каким-то образом пользовался его состоянием или чего-то от него хотел.  
Мыло, пена для ванны, шампунь, кондиционер, скраб и масло для тела. Последние две бутылки Стив мысленно вычеркивает: он по-прежнему не уверен, для чего это все нужно – а пену наливает в воду. Следит, как появляются пузыри. Баки позади медленно вдыхает.  
\- Лаванда, – поясняет Стив через плечо.  
Баки выглядит почти умиротворенным. Он смотрит на ванну, потом – на Стива, опускается на колени, кладет руки на край ванны и опять вдыхает.  
\- Мыло – для кожи, шампунь и кондиционер – для волос, – Стив не может сдержать улыбку. – Неудивительно, что ты про них забыл. У нас ведь только мыло было, да и то не всегда.  
Брови Баки сходятся к переносице. Он снова втягивает воздух, садится на корточки и качает головой.  
\- Не помню.  
\- Наше мыло не пахло лавандой, – утешает Стив. – Оно вообще никак не пахло.  
Баки кивает, явно успокоенный. А Стив берет еще одну бутылку, откручивает крышечку и слегка сжимает – чтобы вышел только воздух. Ванная наполняется ароматом лимона.  
\- Они все пахнут по-разному. Здорово, правда? Сейчас многое стало не таким, как прежде, и мне… не все нравится, но мыться стало приятнее. И здесь большие ванны, можно вытянуться во весь рост.  
Баки наклоняется, нависает над водой, вроде бы заинтересованный, однако смотрит на Стива, ожидая разрешения.  
\- Еще немного, – говорит Стив и принимается выстраивать бутылки.  
Баки, наклонив голову, наблюдает. Он продолжает держаться за край ванны и к тому же опирается на него подбородком, что придает ему до странности юный вид. Запахи, повторяет Стив про себя, глядя, как трепещут его ноздри. И, кто знает, возможно, пена. Черт подери, Стив готов купить машинку для пускания мыльных пузырей, которую видел как-то в супермаркете, если Баки от этого станет счастливее.  
Новая рука постукивает по фаянсу, правая, потянувшись, подхватывает несколько пузырей. Баки задумчиво смотрит, как они исчезают – один за другим.  
\- Что-то вспомнил? – Стив надеется, что воспоминание хорошее, но не хочет наседать.  
Если Баки ответит «нет», или промолчит, или скажет, что не хочет об этом говорить, Стив отстанет. Это тяжело, но он как-нибудь обойдется без воспоминаний – лишь бы Баки не чувствовал себя под давлением.  
\- Наоборот, – тихо говорит Баки, сводя и разводя пальцы.  
Мыльная пленка между ними натягивается и лопается.  
\- Это как?  
\- Стрептококк перешел в… ревматическую лихорадку. Плохой запах, – Баки морщит нос, но глаза остаются отстраненными и грустными.  
Стив старается не выдавать облегчения, которое испытывает при мысли, что тоже помнит эту историю.  
\- Ты был совсем слабый. Не мог долго сидеть, не мог мыться, – Баки кидает на Стива взгляд, ища подтверждения.  
\- Я был весь в поту и, как ты выразился, изобрел новый вид вони.  
Баки снова складывает ладони на краю ванны. Стив невольно отмечает бугры мышц на руках и плечах – это новое. Баки был в неплохой форме, когда они пересекали Европу, но не до такой степени.  
\- Ты не позволял мне помочь.  
\- Хм… – тянет Стив, решив пускаться в объяснения лишь в случае крайней необходимости.  
\- Я думал, – Баки сосредоточенно сжимает губы, – тебе стало бы легче, если бы ты вымылся. Твои волосы напоминали мокрую солому.  
Он опускает глаза.  
\- И…  
\- М?  
Баки отрывается от созерцания пузырей и смотрит куда-то в стену.  
\- Хотел… заботиться о тебе. Чтобы ты…  
Он осекается, и Стив впервые за это время задумывается, настолько ли Баки пришел в себя, чтобы выбирать, что говорить, а что нет. Чтобы Стив… пережил очередную зиму? Был не таким убогим? Баки никогда не жаловался, что приходится возиться с дохляком, который умудрился нажить кучу врагов и которого все время приходилось спасать. Ни капли не жаловался, хотя имел полное право. Стив знал об этом.  
\- Полагаю, твоя готовность помогать превышала мою готовность принимать помощь, – Стив наклоняется, привлекая внимание Баки, и выдавливает улыбку. – Ты всегда был хорошим другом.  
Баки, явно не зная, что ответить, утыкается подбородком в сложенные руки и смотрит на пену. А Стив замечает, что воды набралось более чем достаточно, и, если подождать еще чуть-чуть, у них будет непреднамеренная инсценировка легенды «Эврика!» Быстро потянувшись, Стив выключает воду и бодро объявляет:  
\- Ванна готова.  
Баки встает, ступает в ванну и медленно садится. А Стив запоздало спохватывается («Какой я идиот!») насчет его левой руки, но та уже наполовину в воде, и вроде бы ничего не искрит. Сам Баки не задумался бы о такой мелочи, зато Тони наверняка обо всем позаботился, даже в спешке.  
\- Не слишком горячо?  
Баки смотрит вниз, затем – на Стива.  
\- Как это определить?  
У Стива екает что-то внутри.  
\- Если слишком горячо, будет больно.  
У Баки очень бледная кожа, а теперь она розовеет, но трудно понять, от тепла ли это или вода в самом деле слишком горячая.  
\- Не больно, – равнодушно отзывается Баки и – к приятному удивлению Стива – крутит рукой, вызывая небольшой водоворот.  
Водоворот живет недолго, но Баки выглядит довольным.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, – Стив берет с полки мочалку, мылит, окунает и протягивает Баки.  
Слава богу, через несколько секунд то ли мышечная память включается, то ли что, но Баки начинает мыться. А Стив отходит, садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к шкафчикам под раковиной, и пытается собраться с мыслями. Еда, кажется, помогла. И ванна тоже. Баки разговаривает – во всяком случае, больше, чем вначале. И глаза вроде бы немного ожили. Он даже вопросы задает.  
\- Мне… – Баки закусывает губу и отводит глаза.  
По-видимому, первым начинать разговор расценивается как нарушение правил.  
\- Ты можешь спрашивать обо всем, Бак. На самом деле, я бы даже хотел, чтобы ты задавал вопросы, – смешок выходит таким же усталым, каким Стив себя чувствует. – Скажи мне что-нибудь. Спроси.  
Баки медленно кивает и прикрывает глаза, вспоминая.  
\- Мне теперь придется все время спать?  
\- Эээ. Задавай любые вопросы, но иногда я могу не понимать, что ты имеешь в виду.  
\- Я спал с тобой несколько часов назад, – говорит Баки, и Стив надеется, что щеки его не порозовели от того, как это прозвучало. – И до этого, в твоей квартире, я тоже спал. Ты сказал мне спать.  
\- Я… Ну да, я говорил, – Стив силится сообразить, в чем дело. – Ты же понимаешь, несмотря на сыворотку, мы все еще должны спать. Тебе… не нравится?  
Баки размашисто мотает головой и принимается усердно драить мочалкой левую руку. Смотрится это странновато, но, видимо, такая уж у него привычка. Кроме того, протез тоже надо иногда чистить.  
\- Это… не больно. Но.  
\- Ты раньше не спал?  
\- Когда миссии продолжались несколько дней. Но… Если заданий не было, меня убирали в… – он внимательно изучает лицо Стива. – У меня больше не будет заданий, но ты не собираешься меня замораживать.  
_Что?_  
\- Нет, Баки.  
Баки хмурится, взгляд мечется по лицу Стива – будто он подмечает изменения в мимике и раскладывает по воображаемым полкам.  
\- Я не должен… спрашивать…  
\- Нет, нет, все нормально. Спрашивай, что угодно. Я так хочу, – Стив убирает невольно протянутую к Баки руку на колено, сдерживая порыв ударить кулаком выложенный плиткой пол. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты больше не обязан этого делать.  
\- Чего «этого»?  
_Всего, что для тебя теперь в порядке вещей. Убивать. Позволять себя использовать. Отправляться на хранение, когда в тебе больше нет нужды._  
Стив пытается сделать вдох, но получается скорее всхлип, и он подтягивает к себе колени и руки, урывая момент спрятать лицо и прийти в себя.  
\- Стив.  
Тон отрывистый, но, если не смотреть, можно представить, что это говорит его прежний Баки. Стив не находит в себе смелости ответить, он давно не ощущал себя таким слабым. Когда он поднимает голову, Баки выбирает еще одну бутылку, открывает и сжимает, как делал Стив. Вскидывает брови.  
\- Это шампунь, – Стив заставляет себя придвинуться к краю ванны. – Откинь голову, намочи волосы.  
\- Яблоки, – говорит Баки сам себе, ставит бутылку на место и уходит под воду.

Глава 14

Баки всплывает, слегка морщась, и крутит головой, выливая воду из ушей.  
\- Она намного чище, чем в Потомаке, – говорит Стив. – И куда теплее. Почему такое лицо?  
Баки ерзает и не отвечает. С гладкими от воды волосами, не залепляющими больше лицо, он выглядит как в тот день, когда Стив потерял его. Баки смотрит на шампунь. Стив неуверенно протягивает бутылку.  
\- А когда-то у нас был крошечный кусок мыла и тряпка, – замечает он, стараясь не всматриваться слишком пристально. – Наверное, ты не привык к бутылкам.  
Вода струйками стекает с волос Баки на плечи и обратно в ванну, обрисовывая мышцы груди. Оборвав себя, Стив выдавливает шампунь на ладонь и тянется к голове Баки. Он сам никогда не носил длинные волосы и никому не мыл голову. Совсем другие ощущения, когда возишься с длинными прядями.  
\- Твоя мама рассказывала, что ты вечно вертелся, когда она тебя мыла, – говорит Стив больше себе, чем Баки.  
\- Я умею сидеть спокойно.  
Внутри что-то тянет. Стив вспоминает Баки в той палатке, как он прихорашивался, готовясь позировать, и улыбается. Баки двигается под его руками, поворачивает голову, будто подставляя невымытые места.  
\- Ну вот, от тебя уже почти не пахнет морской водой, – подбадривает Стив.  
Баки издает тихий звук – его трудно расшифровать, но вроде бы это не недовольство. Быть может, нетерпение.  
\- Что? Заканчиваем?  
Баки делает глубокий вдох и молчит. Стив отодвигается, украдкой заглядывает ему в лицо – глаза закрыты, челюсть твердая. Когда большой палец Стива трет его за ухом, Баки подается плечом вперед, на шее проступает сухожилие. Он льнет в прикосновение, нерешительно, с напряженным лицом.  
\- Бак?  
Должно быть, Баки просто соскучился по касаниям, если вспомнить, как он лип к Стиву, когда они спали.  
Баки сжимает губы в тонкую линию и с видимым усилием выпрямляется.  
\- Я могу сидеть спокойно.  
Стив молча продолжает дело, стараясь думать о чем-нибудь другом. Подходящие темы для разговоров не идут на ум – в его воображении теплая вода просачивается сквозь материал джинсов, и рот Баки на удивление податлив, когда Стив лихорадочно его целует. Стив себя ненавидит. Он снова прокручивает в голове события дня.  
\- Обед был хороший, – пробует он. – Сейчас появилось много всякой еды. Мне нравится тайская кухня. Тебе тоже должна понравиться. Может быть, завтра закажем что-нибудь.  
Баки по обыкновению не отвечает. Впрочем, и несогласия не выражает. Глаза у него закрыты, и это хорошо: волосы все норовят упасть на лоб.  
\- Отлично, окунись еще раз.  
Баки послушно окунается – на этот раз только до линии волос. Вода уже не такая прозрачная, но достаточно чистая, чтобы видны были шрамы, паутиной расходящиеся от металлического плеча, старые, изорванные. Стив смотрит только на них. Наклонившись над ванной, он выполаскивает шампунь, невольно вкладывая в процесс больше усердия, чем требуется. Он массирует Баки виски – тот расслабляется, и Стив, будучи не в силах остановиться, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы, осторожно распутывает колтуны, нажимает на кожу ногтями.  
Поверхность воды идет рябью – тело Баки напрягается, он вскидывает бедра так быстро, что это практически незаметно. А потом распахивает глаза, и Стив отшатывается, тут же сообразив, что зашел слишком далеко.  
\- Вот, – он встает, сдергивает полотенце с вешалки и складывает на краю ванны. – Ты… Эмм, теперь мне тоже надо помыться, а ты вытирайся и… Да. Хорошо.  
Если Баки и собирается что-то сказать либо смотрит с подозрением (или жаждой), Стив этого не видит, потому что не осмеливается обернуться. Пройдя по коридору к почти идентичной ванной, он включает самый сильный напор и ступает под воду, только сейчас понимая, как у него сильно, до боли стоит. 

Глава 15

Стив отмывает стену, досадуя, как много времени это занимает, и выливает на себя все ароматизированные средства, оказавшиеся под рукой – чтобы уж точно никаких компрометирующих запахов. Затем запоздало соображает, что не удосужился прихватить свежую одежду. Тщательно вытершись, он плотно оборачивает полотенце вокруг пояса и возвращается в спальню.  
В спальню Баки? Свою? Их?  
Баки стоит перед шкафом в новых пижамных штанах и носках. Рубашка же и толстовка старые, из квартиры Стива. Волосы у него взъерошенные, но более или менее сухие. Услышав шаги, Баки оборачивается и смотрит неуверенно, словно спрашивая, все ли правильно он сделал в его, Стива, отсутствие.  
\- Привет.  
Стив понятия не имеет, что еще сказать, поэтому молча идет выбирать одежду из аккуратных стопок: трусы, футболку и штаны. Баки сторонится, давая ему пройти. Одежда невозможно мягкая, очень непривычная – то, что Стив надевал раньше, было ношеное, но слишком дешевое, чтобы по-настоящему хорошо сидеть. Стив щупает ткань, трет между пальцами.  
\- Пойду переоденусь, – он делает жест в сторону ванной.  
Баки кивает и опускает голову. Стив подозревает, что по возвращении найдет его в том же месте в той же позе. И оказывается прав.  
\- Я не знаю, где мне положено спать, – говорит Баки.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь спать здесь, – улыбается Стив. – Башня… это дом, у тебя будет своя комната.  
Баки коротко кивает и отводит глаза.  
\- У тебя тоже есть своя комната? – спрашивает он ровным, невыразительным тоном.  
Стив смотрит в коридор через приоткрытую дверь.  
\- Я думал взять соседнюю. Нет смысла далеко от тебя уходить. Вдруг… Вдруг тебе что-то понадобится.  
Он странным образом чувствует себя более обнаженным, чем когда стоял тут в одном полотенце.  
\- Кровать, – Баки умолкает и полностью отворачивается, оставив Стива моргать в растерянности и легкой тревоге. – Комната. Она больше, чем у нас была.  
\- В Бруклине? – наугад спрашивает Стив.  
\- Я не уйду, – Баки немного горбится. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я был здесь, так что я… Я не исчезну.  
Стив гадает, насколько очевидным был в своем страхе, особенно в Вашингтоне. Порой Баки как будто не совсем осознает реальность, но, видимо, заботы написаны на лице Стива такими огромными буквами, что даже Баки способен их заметить.  
\- Я хочу, – Стив давится и наблюдает, как металлические пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, медленно и плавно, будто пытаясь разбудить несуществующие мышцы. – Я правда хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
Баки кивает и возвращается к шкафу. Стив с облегчением понимает, что он разбирает одежду – отыскивает свое и со всей возможной аккуратностью складывает в верхний ящик.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, – выговаривает Стив, и Баки замирает. – Я… Я еще не знаю, что это значит и как этого добиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, кто ты. Все хорошее, что ты сделал для меня и своей страны.  
Почему так сжимается горло?  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил меня. Нас. Чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности и понимал, что никто больше не будет тобой распоряжаться.  
Баки не двигается и смотрит в пустоту, только моргает очень часто. Стив знает, что он так думает, обрабатывает информацию, и что ему, должно быть, нужно время, но не может сдержаться.  
\- А чего хочешь ты?  
Ни звука, ни жеста. Возможно, Баки привычно ждет, пока Стив перефразирует или спросит что-нибудь проще. Но сейчас, когда слова уже вырвались, Стиву необходимо знать, получить хоть какой-то ответ.  
\- Пожалуйста, – добавляет он, старясь не выдать растущего отчаяния.  
Баки прячет лицо под спутанной завесой волос, но двигается – медленно обходит кровать и приближается к Стиву. Стив ждет, пока он остановится, однако Баки замирает лишь тогда, когда касается его грудью на вдохе. Взгляд его очень целенаправленно устремлен куда-то Стиву через плечо. Баки стоит неподвижно, лицо его лишено всякого выражения. И Стив, застывший в немом удивлении, вдруг понимает, чего от него ждут. Он поднимает руки и крепко обхватывает Баки, утыкается носом ему в плечо. И держит до тех пор, пока прижавшееся к нему тело не начинает вздрагивать, а потом и сотрясаться в глухих рыданиях. 

Глава 16

_Сэм Уилсон: проснись и пой  
Сэм Уилсон: хорошие новости. в нй ЕСТЬ 5 парней. теперь от меня не отвертишься  
Стив Роджерс: Ты говоришь так, будто у тебя уже билет на автобус в кармане.  
Сэм Уилсон: на автобус? бро, €тарк не присылает БИЛЕТЫ НА АВТОБУС  
Стив Роджерс: И что Тони тебе прислал?  
Сэм Уилсон: 1 класс детка. кое кто по имени пеппер все устроила. кст кто придумал назвать ребенка пеппер???  
Стив Роджерс: Тебя забрать из аэропорта?  
Сэм Уилсон: кое кто по имени хэппи заберет. КТО ПРИДУМАЛ НАЗВАТЬ РЕБЕНКА ХЭППИ??? ПОГОВОРИ С НАШИМ НАРОДОМ СТИВ_

**

 _НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Каково положение дел?  
Стив Роджерс: Он больше разговаривает. Попросил меня остаться с ним прошлым вечером.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Он о чем-то просит. это хорошо.  
Стив Роджерс: Мне кажется, я все делаю не так.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Ты ему отказал? или переспал с ним?  
Стив Роджерс: ни то, ни другое. Боже, Нат.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Значит, ты отлично справляешься._

**

 _Стив Роджерс: Если ты приютишь достаточно супергероев, то сможешь требовать налоговые льготы?  
Тони Старк: В группе поддержки он мало получает, и ему скучно.  
Стив Роджерс: Ты же знаешь, что шпионить за людьми плохо?  
Тони Старк: А мне и не приходится. Социальным работникам всегда мало платят. К тому же любому нормальному человеку быстро надоест работать с 9 до 5 после того, как он сражался со злом в компании национального героя. Когда придете в лабораторию?  
Стив Роджерс: Баки еще спит. Как проснется, сообразим какой-нибудь завтрак и спустимся.  
Тони Старк: Скажу, чтобы вам что-нибудь приготовили. Когда придете в столовую, будет на столе.  
Тони Старк: Я вижу, ты собираешься набирать целую вечность. Точки бегают и бегают. Будешь благодарить за еду и все остальное. Не трудись, ненавижу вежливость. И захватите мне бельгийских вафель с черникой, а то у меня здесь одни энергетики._

**

Проверив входящие, Стив находит сообщение от мисс Поттс со ссылкой на интересный сайт, где есть аудиозаписи бейсбольных матчей, начиная с поздних 1930-х. Она пишет, что качество неважное, но им может понравиться. Прочитав сообщение, Стив тут же понимает, что Пеппер знает. И это притом, что Тони точно ей не говорил. Должно быть, она сложила события, произошедшие в Вашингтоне, и то, что Тони буквально запер ее в Европе. Сложила и, будучи очень умной, обо всем догадалась. Стив не слишком хорошо понимает Тони, но его действия впечатляют. Позаботился о Пеппер, отгородив ее от новоявленного гостя океаном, и в то же время сделал… в общем, все, что сделал. Стив гадает, будет ли аппарат МРТ действительно розовый и со смайликами.  
Баки спит. Приткнулся, запутавшись в простынях и толстовке, на самом краю кровати – бок вздымается и опадает. На часах почти девять, но Стив не находит в себе сил ни разбудить его, ни встать самому, хотя в мышцах играет накопившаяся за ночь энергия. Это хорошо для Баки. Это то, чего он просил. Завуалированно, через куцые истории о том, как они сдвигали кровати в Бруклине и спальные мешки на войне, но все же это была просьба, и Стив не мог отказать. К тому же Баки оставался на дальнем краю кровати, сделав все тревоги Стива необоснованными. Большое облегчение.  
Тут живот Стива так громко и протяжно жалуется на голод, что Баки рядом замирает.  
\- Прости, – Стив кладет телефон обратно на тумбочку. – К этому времени я обычно успеваю поесть.  
Баки переворачивается, по-детски обхватив себя руками, и сонно моргает.  
\- Стив.  
\- Доброе утро, – слабо улыбается Стив.  
Опершись на локоть, Баки глядит на Стива, на простынь между ними, окидывает взглядом комнату. Потом быстро садится, выпутав ноги из одеяла, и встает.  
\- Мне надо в…  
Он указывает в сторону санузла. Стив быстро взмахивает рукой, дополняя жест кивком, а сам, пока Баки нет, быстро одевается. Черные ботинки оказываются слишком тесными. 

**

 _Стив Роджерс: Здесь половина одежда для Баки?  
Тони Старк: Как говорит молодежь, «ясен перец».  
Стив Роджерс: Откуда ты знаешь его размер?  
Тони Старк: Оттуда же, откуда твой. Прикинул на глаз. Не забудь: ВАФЛИ. ЧЕРНИКА. ВАЖНО._

**

Баки переодевается в ванной и кивает на вопрос, готов ли он завтракать. Еще в середине коридора Стив чует аромат свежих фруктов и теплой выпечки: блинчики, вафли, а может, и то, и другое. Он как раз собирается спросить, чувствует ли Баки вкусные запахи, но тот обгоняет его с весьма заинтересованным видом. При виде накрытого стола глаза у Баки становятся как блюдца.  
\- Это все время так? – он указывает на… всё.  
Апельсиновый сок, что-то розовое, пахнущее лимонадом, блинчики, вафли, несколько блюд с фруктами, взбитые сливки. Судя по запаху, где-то есть и мясо. Изумительно. Взяв в кухне еще одну тарелку, Стив принимается накладывать порцию для Тони, пока не забыл.  
\- В последний раз я не задерживался здесь надолго. Думаю, холодильник и кладовая всегда полны, и это… ну, довольно в порядке вещей.  
Стив не знает, захочет Тони сироп или сливки, поэтому берет и то, и то, а затем возвращается в кухню поискать, чем прикрыть блюдо. Пищевая пленка. Клинт как-то назвал эту штуку пищевой пленкой, она была где-то в буфете…  
\- Это для нас, – говорит Баки, и неверие заставляет его голос звучать куда человечнее, чем раньше.  
\- Для нас, да, и я беру еду для Тони, – Стив находит прямоугольную коробку и начинает сражаться с пленкой.  
Надо было брать фольгу. Бормоча проклятия, Стив слышит звон посуды. Когда он, наконец, возвращается в столовую, Баки уже положил себе клубники, черники, еще клубники – нарезанной, и придвинул ближе блюдо с кусочками бананов.  
\- Эти не бери, – советует Стив, и Баки кидает на него вопросительный взгляд. – Поверь мне на слово. Бананы сейчас не те, что прежде. Я убедился на собственном горьком опыте.  
Лицо Баки подергивается.  
\- Я не помню, – он отодвигает бананы и берет блинчик. – Не только фрукты. Но я помню, как всего хотелось.  
\- Когда мы были бедные, – соглашается Стив. – Сейчас куда лучше развита международная торговля. Свежие фрукты можно купить круглый год. Это здорово.  
Робко, словно все еще сомневаясь, позволено ли, Баки берет двумя пальцами ягоду черники и пробует. Брови его сходятся на переносице. Потом наступает черед клубники. Стив садится и накладывает еду, стараясь вести себя естественно и не подавать виду, как он рад, что Баки явно получше.  
\- В детстве мы, в основном, обходились яблоками. Мало что могли себе позволить.  
\- Я помню, как принес тебе апельсины, – говорит Баки с набитым ртом.  
И умолкает – вид его, сперва удивленный, сменяется выражением тихого счастья.  
\- Меня тогда отшила Лиза Уайтчерч, и ты хотел меня взбодрить. А я слонялся по квартире с кислым видом. Боже, вспоминаю и удивляюсь, как ты меня только терпел.  
Баки наклоняет голову, пытаясь, видимо, припомнить детали, но они продолжают ускользать.  
\- Нет, – говорит он, наконец. – Я только помню, как достал апельсины.  
Стив все же считает это маленькой победой.  
\- Ты, небось, все сбережения на них потратил.  
Баки качает головой и подкладывает себе блинчиков.  
\- Не было никаких сбережений, – рассеянно говорит он, передвигая блюда с фруктами, чтобы освободить место для бекона и колбасы. – Просто их взял.  
\- Что?  
Баки поднимает голову. При виде выражения на лице Стива в глазах его что-то вспыхивает.  
\- Просто взял, – повторяет он без малейшего раскаяния и снова возвращается к созерцанию еды. – Ты был бледным, я подумал, витамины помогут. Плюс Лиза Уайтчерч.  
Озадаченно исследовав колбасу, Баки берет нож и принимается ее нарезать. 

**

Они съедают практически все, что не приколочено, затем Стив сообщает о необходимости дополнительных исследований. Баки просто кивает и несет тарелки в раковину. Он делает это машинально, бездумно – старая привычка с тех времен, когда они оба были обычными людьми. Улыбнувшись, Стив начинает складывать опустевшие блюда. 

**

\- Роджерс, Барнс, заходите. То есть, если явились с пустыми руками, не захо… о да, ты прихватил сливки. Стив, искуситель. Давай сюда, – Тони вталкивает их в лабораторию, буквально отбирает блюдо и сдирает пленку. – Боже мой, и сироп. Ладно, у меня уже руки грязные. Кэп, ты ведь помогал латать солдат? Возьми у него кровь. Там все на столе.  
Стив успел привыкнуть к манере Тони болтать со скоростью света, но подозревает, что Баки не уловил и половины сказанного. Впрочем, Баки идет к «операционному» столу и послушно садится на край.  
\- Я брал курс первой помощи на войне, но на самом деле научился это делать уже в ЩИТе.  
Это и еще кое-что по мелочи – что могло пригодиться на миссиях. Правда, водить вертолет Стиву еще не приходилось, но он находит странное успокоение в мысли, что сумеет, если понадобится.  
\- Да. ЩИТ. Отлично. Кстати, не вздумай смотреть новости. Ммм, боже, как хорошо, – подняв голову, Тони замечает, что Баки на него смотрит, но ничуть не смущается – Вкусно, правда? Когда меня похитили, больше всего на свете я хотел гамбургер. Да, лучший бургер в моей жизни. А твоя любимая еда, подозреваю, что-нибудь вареное, скудное и без приправ. Великая Депрессия и все такое. Но ты же простишь меня за то, что я не стану разбивать сердце моему повару, заказывая для тебя несоленую овсянку.  
Баки, видимо, пытается переварить это сообщение.  
\- Когда тебя похитили, – медленно повторяет он.  
Стив постукивает его по руке, Баки смотрит на него секунду, потом сжимает кулак, даже не глядя на иглу.  
\- Ммммггг, – Тони довольно жует. – Террористы, знаешь, из тех, что мечтают захватить мир. Тупее, чем твои, правда. Засунули меня в пещеру и приказали делать для них оружие. Мозги не промывали, ничем не накачивали, разве что грозились прикончить, избивали и всякое такое в этом духе.  
\- И ты их убил.  
Это, скорее, утверждение, чем вопрос. И глаза у Баки… странные.  
\- Сжег, – отмахивается Тони. – Кстати, моя девушка… ты с ней еще не знаком… говорит, что тебе надо бы пообщаться с доктором. Справишься?  
\- Ты и есть доктор.  
Тони смеется.  
\- Не-е-е-ет, черт возьми. Я изобретатель с базовыми знаниями человеческой анатомии. Видишь все эти блестяшки вокруг? Я обычно делаю ор… делаю другие вещи.  
\- Он как Бэтмен, – подсказывает Стив, убирая пробирку и прилаживая к руке Баки бинт, – только гораздо больше всех достает, и у него компьютер вместо дворецкого.  
\- А, – задумчиво отзывается Баки.  
\- Стив пытается сказать, что я невероятно богатый, умный, загадочный и сражаюсь со злом. И что меня любят женщины, – Тони закидывает в рот черничину. – Стив, поставь пробирку туда.  
\- Туда – это куда?  
\- Туда, – Тони показывает на небольшой прибор, подсоединенный к стене проводами. – Вон туда. Джарвис на нее посмотрит.  
Стив помещает пробирку в… прибор, который – к его благодарности – вспыхивает зеленым, подавая универсальный сигнал, что все сделано правильно.  
\- И что этот гипотетический доктор должен будет делать? – спрашивает он, зная, что Баки интересоваться не станет.  
\- Говорить с ним. Или слушать. Не знаю. У меня как-то с докторами неважно, – Тони со вздохом роется в бумагах. – Пеппер прислала мне список тех, кто проверен, с нужным уровнем допуска… и… не знаю, которые разговаривают, в общем.  
Стив гадает, действительно ли Тони забыл слово «психиатр» или просто избегает его произносить, зная, что большинство людей обращаются за подобной помощью, разве что будучи совсем на грани.  
Он неуверенно смотрит на Баки: тот даже настороженным не выглядит. Это хорошо.  
\- Потом посмотрим и выберем, – Стив хлопает Баки по плечу.  
\- Ладно. Прекрасно. Барнс, готов кое к чему новенькому? Это как рентген, только немного иначе. У вас в каменном веке ведь делали рентген, правда? 

Глава 17

Портативный МРТ в самом деле стал пурпурного цвета, а угол его обклеен наклейками: белая кошачья мордочка с бантом на ухе. Баки выглядит озадаченным, но держится совершенно спокойно, а потом очень тихо спрашивает Стива, кто такой Дуган.  
\- Мне кажется, он носил шляпу.  
\- Носил, – улыбается ему Стив. – Мы вместе воевали. Воющие Коммандос.  
\- Да, он был… его изображение было на выставке, – Баки явно падает духом, так что Стив берет его за руку и сжимает.  
\- Бак, необязательно вспоминать все сразу.  
\- О-о-ох, а вот это уже нехорошо, – Тони тычет пальцем в снимок, увеличивает что-то. – Здесь, да. Отправлю эксперту, но мы, хмм… да.  
Стив вскидывает голову.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, это, – Тони показывает нечто, что Стив даже не пытается понять. – В смысле, как бы сказать, – он прочищает горло. – Барнс, я в курсе, что мы стараемся не упоминать твое сочинение на тему «Как я был в ГИДРе», но все-таки. Ты знаешь, когда тебе в последний раз стирали память?  
У Баки подрагивает челюсть, он опускает глаза, и Стив не может понять, пытается ли он вспомнить или просто взять себя в руки.  
\- Я спросил… и тогда, – Баки выпрямляется, напрягается. – Это из-за того, что я спросил.  
\- Ба-а-арнс?  
\- Тони, подожди, бога ради.  
\- После моста. Перед геликарриером, – Баки соскальзывает со стола, обводит глазами выходы, смотрит в пол.  
\- Ну да, вполне возможно, хм, – Тони поднимает брови. – Отлично! То есть, не в том смысле отлично… Слушайте, с врачебным тактом я не дружу, так что сделайте вид, что я сейчас сказал что-то утешающее. В общем, вот здесь у нас сосредоточена кратковременная память, потом воспоминания переходят в долговременную, вот сюда-а-а… и обе области поджарены.  
\- Поджарены? – эхом повторяет Стив, и каким бы тоном он не хотел это сказать, все равно получается испуганно.  
\- Я думал, это был лекарственный коктейль, типа киллерского руфи*, но ущерб локализован… Простым языком? Использовали электричество в определенных местах, – Тони щурится. – Опять же, я не доктор. Просто базовые знания… Этот вид рубцовой ткани… они не резали, а прижигали, вот этот кусок на месте, наверное, им надо было оставить определенные части на месте, не то он забыл бы, как стрелять в людей… без обид, Барнс, ох черт, а это плохо… Стив.  
\- М-можно, – Баки, дрожа, показывает на дверь.  
\- Я с тобой, – говорит Стив, но Баки мотает головой и уходит к лифтам.  
Тони ждет, пока двери закроются.  
\- Джарвис.  
\- Если он направится куда-либо, кроме своего жилого этажа, я немедленно дам вам знать, сэр.  
\- Хорошо, – Тони слегка обмякает, будто все это время сдерживал дыхание.  
Стив понимает – с большим запозданием – что Тони в майке и джинсах, не в железном костюме.  
\- Насколько все плохо? – тихо спрашивает он. – Он кое-что вспоминает. Он… не такой, каким я его помню, но и не тот, с кем я дрался. Он…  
\- Стив, я понятия не имею. Я не знаю. Я знаю, что Пеппер убеждает отправить его к специалисту прежде, чем всплывут воспоминания Зимнего Солдата. Я знаю, что Наташа обещает приехать, как только сможет, а когда приедет, привезет карты. Она хочет, чтобы он посмотрел эти карты и рассказал все, что знает о базах ГИДРы, чтобы мы уже начали разбираться с этими уродами. Я знаю, что не спал с тех пор, как Наташа прислала мне сообщение о вас двоих, и мне это скоро понадобится, в смысле, поспать, а потом я сделаю что-нибудь безмозглое и заманчивое для прессы – пусть Пеппер порадуется за меня, когда я разрешу ей вернуться на континент. Джарвис, что у нас есть безмозглое и заманчивое для прессы?  
\- Молодой человек из Нью-Йоркского университета. Он давно просит интервью для своей дипломной работы.  
\- Тот юный изобретатель? Который бомбардирует меня миллионами писем?  
\- Совершенно верно, сэр. Образцовый студент, сирота, воспитанный тетей. Я полагаю, медиа-службы сочтут эту историю привлекательной.  
\- Организуй нам встречу. Сегодня за ланчем. Сегодня учебный день?  
\- Сегодня воскресенье, сэр.  
\- Хорошо. Ланч. Найди место, где подают приличные рыбные тако. А я пойду спать. Буди меня, только если что-нибудь начнет взрываться. Стив, если тебе что-то понадобится, я не знаю, что делать, и я слишком устал, так что зови кого-нибудь другого. 

**

Когда Баки писал отчет после своего спасения, ему понадобилось несколько попыток и несколько формуляров. Его руки дрожали не так сильно, как он опасался, но когда он перечел написанное, то понял, что события непоследовательные. Верные, но спутанные.  
Был взят в плен, идентифицирован как сержант, отобран вместе с несколькими другими, подвергался физическим пыткам, голоду и допросам. Не раскололся. Смотрел, как другие тихо плачут, выдают известную им информацию, что-то сочиняют, умоляют дать воды и отключить ток. Большинство из тех, кто вел допросы, сердились на него за молчание, но один, в очках, выглядел почти довольным. Он был маленьким толстым, начинающим лысеть швейцарцем. Баки думал, что у него акцент, когда толстяк приказал вывести его из камеры – перевод, новый проект – и пытался сосредоточиться на дыхании, пока его волокли по коридорам, обсуждая какой-то потенциал.  
После этой части Баки написал немного. Не то чтобы он хотел скрыть что-то постыдное, какие-то свои слабости, нет. Просто момент, когда он увидел над собой лицо Стива, был последним, что он помнил. А потом – пустота.  


**

 _Стив Роджерс: Забыл спросить. Когда ты прибываешь?  
Сэм Уилсон: приземляюсь в 11.45  
Сэм Уилсон: 1 класс это нечто. пью вино а ведь еще и полудня нет  
Сэм Уилсон: у вас все ок?  
Стив Роджерс: Не уверен, если честно._

**

Стив еще немного ждет в коридоре, возится с телефоном, пытается собраться. Он только что слышал звуки рвоты, и, хотя больше всего на свете ему хочется идти выяснять, что он может сделать для Баки, следует думать рационально. Баки захотел уйти. Захотел побыть в одиночестве. Стив в состоянии дать ему хотя бы несколько минут покоя, прежде чем врываться с неуклюжими попытками помочь.  
Шум воды, шуршание зубной щетки. Стив входит в спальню и ждет, стараясь не бегать от стены к стене. Баки выходит бледный, веки красные и набухшие, взгляд стеклянный.  
\- Бак.  
\- Стив, – голос хриплый. – Вдруг Старк прав.  
\- Насчет чего?  
Медленно, чтобы Баки видел, Стив делает шаг вперед, только один. Баки не отшатывается, а значит, не против.  
\- Я могу… могу никогда не стать собой.  
\- Он этого не говорил.  
\- Но подразумевал.  
\- У тебя уже куда более ясная голова, чем в Вашингтоне. Я же вижу. Ты понимаешь, что ты больше не оружие.  
Баки отворачивается.  
\- Я убил много людей.  
\- Как и я, – говорит Стив с неожиданной для самого себя решительностью. – И тебя не нанимали, тебя использовали. Ты сам знаешь.  
\- Я много чего знаю, – в голосе Баки поразительная буря эмоций, море горечи. – Я знаю вьетнамский, и как разобрать M5 и как собрать, и как держать тебя, когда ты не можешь дышать, а лекарств нет, и как имитировать умышленный поджог. Но я не могу, не могу вспомнить, как выглядела моя первая подружка, как звучал голос моего отца, как мы встретились, сколько народа я застрелил с крыш и кем они были, и почему мне нельзя… почему я хочу…  
Баки сжимает кулаки, будто собирается бить в стену, и Стив хочет, чтобы он ударил. Стив хочет, чтобы он кричал или плакал, делал хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Ты. Ты мой лучший друг. Я помню тебя. Я буду слушаться тебя, пока не смогу собрать себя по кускам… даже… даже если этого никогда не случится.  
Опустив голову, Баки обходит Стива и садится на кровать, прячет лицо в ладони. Некоторое время оба молчат.  
\- Салли Хупер, – говорит Стив, наконец.  
Баки не подает вида, что слушает, но Стив все равно продолжает:  
\- Кажется, с ней первой ты пошел на настоящее свидание. Она была кудрявая, с карими глазами, и носила яркие новые туфли. Не помню, как они назывались, но тогда все девчонки такие хотели. Она ими жутко гордилась, а ее мать тебя ненавидела.  
Стив смеется.  
\- Видела тебя насквозь, знала, что ты поведешь Салли в кино, чтобы ее там поцеловать.  
Он садится рядом с Баки, не дотрагиваясь, но близко, и рассказывает остальное: про отца Баки, и как Баки спас его в подворотне и сказал, что они теперь друзья - и все, что приходит на ум. Рассказывает до тех пор, пока Баки не ложится – все еще молчит, не открывает глаз, но слушает, точно слушает – позволяя Стиву заполнять пробелы. Через некоторое время Стив выдыхается и просто сидит возле подушки, гадая, придвинется ли Баки ближе. Баки не двигается - так и застывает в изножье кровати, забывшись неспокойным сном. 

Глава 18

Стив не помнит, чтобы уставал и тем более засыпал, но, так или иначе, его будит Джарвис:  
\- Сожалею, что пришлось побеспокоить вас, капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс, но я подумал, что вы захотите об этом знать: была совершена попытка дистанционно активировать сержанта Барнса через отсоединенную руку.  
Баки тут же садится, но лицо его невыразительное, и на Стива он не смотрит. Стив трет лоб, силясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Адреналин? – спрашивает он. – Ты сообщил Тони?  
\- Я пытался, но он не отзывается.  
Секунда.  
\- Пожалуйста, подождите. В настоящее время я провожу мониторинг посредством камер наблюдения. В Манхэттене и Восточном Лондоне имеют место беспорядки.  
\- Сколько камер ты… Неважно, – Стив соскальзывает с кровати, хватает сумку и вспоминает, что не укладывал форму, потому что чинить ее уже не было смысла.  
Он берет прислоненный возле тумбочки щит.  
\- Мистер Старк только что активировал костюм Железного Человека. Когда появятся новости, я вам сообщу.  
\- Что такое «костюм Железного Человека»? – тихо и хрипло спрашивает Баки.  
Он тяжело моргает и смотрит в пол – раньше Баки так выглядел, когда пытался протрезветь.  
\- Униформа Тони. Она… она вроде костюма робота.  
Баки глядит пустыми глазами.  
\- Мистер Старк летит к гостиной. С ним студент. Сержант Барнс, в связи с необходимостью избегать публичности я бы порекомендовал вам…  
\- Баки, оставайся здесь, – Стив делает глубокий вдох. – Пожалуйста.  
Баки все еще разглядывает пол.  
\- Да, – говорит он, наконец, и Стив бежит в гостиную.  
Едва он успевает до нее добраться, как одна из стеклянных оконных панелей с легким жужжанием открывается на сорок пять градусов.  
\- Не знал, что они так умеют, – замечает Стив.  
\- Раньше не умели, – сухо отвечает Джарвис, – но мистер Старк все время их разбивал.  
Железный Человек сперва похож на искру, выныривающую из-за небоскреба: красное, золотое и дымный след от репульсоров. Стремительно увеличиваясь, искра направляется к окну. Стив на всякий случай отходит, давая Тони достаточно места для приземления. Пол ощутимо вздрагивает. Тони выпускает из-под левой руки темнокожего паренька в узких джинсах и жилетке, опускает маску и продолжает тираду, явно начатую некоторое время назад:  
\- И нет, повторяю, нет, не нужна мне такая антиреклама! Встречаться за ланчем с придурком, который хотел взять у меня интервью, а вместо этого чуть не самоубился, пытаясь остановить мотоцикл, влетевший из…  
\- Я…  
\- Питер, да? Ты второкурсник колледжа, а не чертов Геракл. Господи Иисусе, Стив, хреновый сегодня денек.  
Пользуясь тем, что паренек впал в ступор, увидев Капитана Америку, Тони хватает его плечи, вталкивает в гардеробную и закрывает дверь.  
\- Джарвис, запри. У этого парня суицидальные наклонности, и он не подписывал форму об освобождении от ответственности. Моей корпорации судебные иски не нужны.  
\- Да, сэр. Незаконное лишение свободы в самом деле куда более мягкое обвинение.  
\- Не огрызайся.  
\- Разумеется, сэр.  
\- Тони, что случилось? – Стив жестом указывает на медленно закрывающееся окно.  
Закатив глаза, Тони ведет Стива к помещению для дежурных. У Стива возникает чувство, что там его будет ждать форма Капитана Америки.  
\- Слышал, что кто-то пытался активировать Зимнего Солдата? В общем, практически в одно и то же время какие-то головорезы разнесли мою закусочную, мне пришлось спасать этого идиота, который решил поймать мотоцикл на ходу, а Джарвис звонил Пеппер, потому что в Лондоне что-то творится, и я…  
\- Новости, сэр.  
\- Говори.  
\- Мисс Поттс в безопасности. Во время обеда с президентом Ваканды Т’Чаллой на нее было совершено покушение. Местные каналы передают, что несколько подозреваемых были задержаны с сильными ожогами.  
\- Т’Чалла может быть причастен?  
\- Маловероятно. Он самостоятельно обезвредил нескольких нападающих и в настоящее время сопровождает мисс Поттс к зданию посольства.  
\- Приглядывай за ними. Передай Пеппер, что я ее люблю и ужасно завожусь, когда она поджигает людей.  
Он нажимает кнопку на стене, и панель отъезжает в сторону, демонстрируя ряд запасных костюмов. Стив берет свой и начинает переодеваться.  
\- Что Т’Чалла делает в Лондоне? – спрашивает он.  
\- В Оксфорде проходит большая гулянка, а он выпускник… Не думаю, что нам следует насчет него волноваться.  
\- Тони, сейчас я насчет всех волнуюсь.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Сэр, сержант Барнс попросил меня предоставить ему карту Большого Нью-Йорка и отметил все близрасположенные базы ГИДРы, о которых ему известно.  
Тони кивает.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Три в самом городе, сэр. Одна, насколько он знает, представляет собой оружейный склад, минимум персонала. Назначение двух других неизвестно.  
Перед Тони возникает интерактивная карта, и он исследует ее, цокая языком. Стив, надев шлем, к нему присоединяется. Расстояния между базами внушительные.  
\- Придется разделиться, – бормочет Тони.  
\- Просто скажи, которая моя, – просит Стив.  
\- И моя, – говорит кто-то с порога. 

Глава 19

\- Ты кто такой?! – вскрикивает Тони.  
Незнакомец худощав и целиком, с головы до ног, затянут в красно-синий костюм. Большую часть маски занимают каплевидные черные глаза, ткань костюма испещрена сетью тонких черных линий. Он машет рукой, словно дружелюбный сосед.  
\- Мистер Хоган доложил о беспорядках по дороге к Башне, но сейчас он в безопасности…  
\- Джарвис, заткнись на секунду. Как ты сюда попал? Кто ты такой?  
\- Эээ, и вам привет? – обведя взглядом помещение, пришелец издает восхищенное мычание. – Я Человек-Паук! Слышал, что в Манхэттене что-то случилось, и…  
\- Железный Человек, так сколько супергероев ты решил собрать? – интересуется Стив, разглядывая эмблему с пауком.  
\- Этого я точно не собирал, я его впервые вижу. Парень, я не знаю, кто ты к черту такой, но выглядишь ты смехотворно, а мы здесь занимаемся серьезными делами. Джарвис, позови охрану…  
\- Ой, да ладно вам, я же могу помочь! – Человек-Паук протягивает руки. – Я умею драться и знаю город, как свои пять пальцев. Включая все, перестроенное после нашествия инопланетян. А это, хм, много. Появилось пару новых дорог.  
\- Железный Человек, у нас нет на это времени.  
\- У нас точно есть время, чтобы вытянуть из этого психа, как он пробрался… – Тони останавливается на середине предложения с негодующим возгласом: Стив берет из контейнера наушник и бросает Человеку-Пауку, который ловит его обеими руками.  
\- Железный Человек, на тебе будет Ред-Хук. Сбросишь меня в Крайн-Хайтс по пути. Новичок, ты знаешь, как добраться до третьей точки?  
\- Конечно! Ужасная парковка, отличный рамен.  
\- Хорошо. Иди.  
Человек-Паук выбегает в двери – не то к лифтам, не то к окну, кто знает.  
Тони, ворча под нос, нажимает кнопку, открывающую стеклянный люк в потолке. Обхватив Стива за пояс, он взмывает вверх и всего через несколько кварталов не выдерживает:  
\- Кэп, а ты уже забыл, что насчет всех волнуешься? Помнишь ту всеобщую паранойю? Ничего, если мне ее не хватает?  
\- Успокойся, Тони, он хочет помочь. И пожалуйста, не лети так низко.  
\- Я лечу нормально. Помочь он хочет… И обязательно было врываться в мой дом?  
\- Ты еще не выяснил, как он это сделал, верно?  
\- Позже поговорим. Я тебя бросаю. 

**

\- ОООХ, – слышит Железный Человек через десять секунд по защищенному каналу. – Ясен перец. 

**

База, которую проверяет Человек-Паук, совершенно заброшена, так что он обещает как можно быстрее перебраться к Кэпу.  
\- Это ГИДРа, да? – на заднем плане каждые две секунды или около того раздается странное посвистывание, источник которого Стив затрудняется определить.  
\- Ты прав, Новый Парень Которого Я Уже Ненавижу, это почти определенно ГИДРа, – плоско соглашается Тони.  
\- Супер-супер-супер. Э, Кэп, я тебя догнал и нахожусь в семи этажах над тобой. А-а-а ты в курсе, что тебя преследует какой-то странный фургон?  
Стив задирает голову: на стеклянном боку небоскреба темнеет маленькая точка.  
\- Как ты…  
Раздается выстрел, и он пригибается. 

**

На базе Железного Человека было всего девять человек, на данный момент обезвреженных, да информационный центр, где, вероятно, есть детали последней многоэтапной операции укрытия, разработанной остатками ГИДРы в Северной Америке.  
На базе Капитана Америки было восемнадцать человек: они тоже обезврежены, причем трое приклеены к стенам странной белой липкой субстанцией. Кроме того, там же обнаруживается солидный запас оружия, перевезенный, скорее всего, с базы, доставшейся вначале Человеку-Пауку.  
(Если честно, бой получается еще худшим, чем рутина – он скучный. Персонал совершенно не подготовленный: Стив подозревает, что к оружию приставили даже тех, кто обычно проводил дни за письменным столом. Была бы возможность добраться до тех, кто забрал у него Баки, Стив не стал бы отвлекаться на этих неумех).  
\- Наушник я забираю, – говорит Стив, когда полиция сообщает, что с остальным справится сама, а к желтой ленте начинают стекаться зеваки.  
\- Что? – паренек наклоняет голову к плечу, и большие светоотражающие глаза на маске делаются почти отчаянными. – Ладно тебе, я же сработал как надо! Разве мы не можем сражаться с преступностью плечом к плечу?  
\- Это не мне решать, сынок, и у нас сейчас много забот.  
\- Вот почему вам нужно больше людей! Ты же меня видел! Я быстрый! И как я классно прыгнул с твоего щита! Да, хочу, чтобы на моем надгробии написали: «Здесь покоится Человек-Паук, однажды он прыгнул со щита Капитана Америки». И я могу… АААЙ!  
Железный Человек, не затруднившись даже остановиться, проносится мимо, обхватывает парня за пояс и уносит по направлению к Башне.  
\- Эй, полегче! Этот костюм единственный в своем роде!  
\- Хочешь быть Мстителем? Превосходно. Хэппи вернулся. Он тебе понравится. Он, кстати, начальник моей службы безопасности. Вам предстоит о мно-о-огом поболтать. 

**

К тому времени, как Капитан Америка возвращается в Башню, видеоконференция уже началась. Сэм разлегся на диване – плечо его украшено темно-фиолетовым рубцом, лицо, несмотря на вальяжную позу, серьезное. С одного экрана смотрит Пеппер, рядом с ней богато одетый темнокожий мужчина со шрамом через бровь. Пеппер выглядит спокойной, но на ее ключице кровоподтек. На другом экране – Черная Вдова. Она за столом, изучает что-то на планшете, а позади со скучающим видом восседает, забросив ноги на другой стол, Соколиный Глаз в опаленном костюме.  
\- Рад видеть, что все целы, – говорит Стив.  
Сэм закатывает глаза.  
\- Я тоже по тебе соскучился, – он показывает на экраны. – Они вводят меня в курс дела. Пеппер в лондонском посольстве Ваканды, Черная Вдова – в ООН.  
\- А что случилось в ООН?  
\- Официально, ничего, – Наташа не отрывается от планшета. – Нападения на Пеппер, Тони и Сэма были отвлекающим маневром. Они хотели отвлечь остатки ЩИТа и Мстителей, чтобы устроить ад в Женеве.  
\- И вы двое с ними справились, – Стив сильнее обычного удивляется, какими скучными умудряются выглядеть агенты ЩИТа (бывшие агенты ЩИТа?) до, во время и после наиболее впечатляющих миссий.  
\- За десять минут, – Соколиный Глаз щурится на Сэма. – Вижу кого-то новенького.  
\- Сокол, – представляется Сэм.  
Соколиный Глаз делает гримасу, как бы говоря: «Неплохо».  
Стив хмурится.  
\- Почему не атаковали Башню?  
\- Сейчас и начинать нет смысла. Они специально ждали, пока большинства из нас там не будет. Возможно, надеялись, что Агент позаботится о тех, кто все-таки остался.  
\- Я здесь, можно начинать, – Тони быстро пересекает помещение, плюхается на диван рядом с Сэмом и сталкивает его ноги с журнального столика. – Воитель занят каким-то правительственным заданием на немецкой авиабазе, но говорит, что, если будет нужен, прилетит за час.  
\- Передай ему, встретимся в Италии, – говорит Наташа, что-то печатая. – Сейчас отправлю ему детали. Пеппер, тебе надо возвращаться ближайшим рейсом. Башня Старка на данный момент самый безопасный вариант.  
\- А я? – у президента Т’Чаллы глубокий спокойный голос. – Я тоже могу отправиться в Италию, если буду полезен.  
Наташа вскидывает глаза, встречается взглядом с Пеппер и через две секунды снова утыкается в планшет.  
\- Флоренция, – говорит она. – Соколиный Глаз встретит вас в аэропорту, как только вы приземлитесь. Если есть тренировочная форма, берите с собой.  
Т’Чалла кивает, Пеппер – тоже.  
\- Увидимся, – говорит она Тони.  
\- Будь осторожна и не подожги самолет, – машет Тони, но глаза его говорят что-то куда более серьезное.  
Первый экран выключается, и тут же оживает Джарвис.  
\- Сержант Барнс находится на крыше. Он не делает ничего подозрительного, но…  
\- Я сказал сообщить, если он покинет комнаты, да, – отмахивается Тони.  
Наташа откладывает планшет в сторону.  
\- Сэм, вы с Хэппи в порядке?  
\- Машина точно не в порядке, – вздыхает Сэм. – Но мы в норме.  
Наташа кивает.  
\- Стив, Тони, на фотографиях из Нью-Йорка есть кто-то третий.  
\- Его зовут Питер Паркер, и он суперприставучий, – отвечает Тони. – Он сейчас с Хэппи. Хочет помочь, а ведет себя как десятилетка.  
\- Я довольно давно посещал школу, – вставляет Стив, – но второкурснику должно быть около девятнадцати, верно?  
Наташа секунду смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Что ты о нем думаешь?  
Стив вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Какой из него боец, пока непонятно, но он сильный. И быстрый. Не знаю, чем его накачали, но у него определенно есть сверхспособности. Я видел, как он стоял на стене и уклонился от пули еще до того, как в него выстрелили.  
\- Стоял на стене? – прищуривается Тони.  
Стив изображает человечка двумя пальцами и ставит их перпендикулярно ближайшей стене. Тони корчит гримасу.  
\- Это не сверхспособности, а выпендреж какой-то.  
\- Говорит самый скромный в мире человек, – тихо добавляет Сэм.  
Тони кидает на него убийственный взгляд.  
\- Стив? – нажимает Наташа.  
\- Паркер полезен. Он хочет помочь и не представляет собой угрозы.  
Тони вздыхает.  
\- Мы по-прежнему ищем тайных агентов ГИДРы.  
\- Прости, если это глупость, но когда я ищу тайных агентов нацистского культа, то афроамериканцев в список не включаю.  
Сэм довольно фыркает – Тони делает вид, что не услышал. Стив складывает руки на груди, и, в конце концов, Тони ерошит себе волосы и жестом вызывает из воздуха черный экран.  
\- Джарвис, дай сюда Хогана.  
На экране возникает помещение: одна дверь, два стула, маленький стол между ними. Хэппи сидит, откинувшись назад, тесно скрестив руки. Молодой человек в костюме ритмично барабанит пальцами по столешнице. Тишина там царит, мягко говоря, неуютная.  
\- Что означает паук у него на груди? – спрашивает Сэм.  
\- Может, он яйца откладывает, – живо предполагает Тони.  
Наташа закатывает глаза.  
\- Отпустите его. Завтра Соколиный Глаз, Воитель и Т’Чалла пойдут по следу в Южной Европе. Тони, ты можешь прислать прототип костюма Джарвиса?  
\- Что-что?  
\- Не прикидывайся.  
\- Что такое прототип костюма Джарвиса? – интересуется Стив.  
Тони бросает выделываться и пожимает плечами.  
\- Костюм Джарвиса. Никакого места для мясной начинки. Только для Джарвиса. Полезная штука в ситуациях, когда люди воруют и надевают мою технику.  
Сэм издает заинтригованный звук.  
\- Если готов, присылай, – откинувшись на спинку стула, Наташа хлопает Соколиного Глаза по ноге и указывает на дверь. Он встает и уходит что-то проверять. – Это даст нам четверых.  
\- С тобой, пятерых, – говорит Стив.  
\- Я лечу в Нью-Йорк. Тони, отпусти мальчишку, выясни, что у него за шестое чувство. Словами, а не экспериментами, – добавляет она, заметив дьявольское выражение его лица.  
\- Помнится, я вроде как руководил этой разношерстной командой, – произносит Тони почти ностальгически.  
Наташа не обращает внимания.  
\- Те, кто нападал на ООН, были в лучшем случае любителями, и это меня беспокоит, – она поворачивается к появившемуся в помещении Соколиному Глазу.  
У того рука в крови, явно не в своей. Он жестом показывает «все чисто».  
\- Никаких выживших крупных игроков. Будто бы они зарылись еще глубже и работают над чем-то более глобальным.  
Сэм привстает.  
\- Сколько еще нам можно обниматься с ледяными компрессами, прежде чем снова начнется веселье?  
\- Самое большое веселье сейчас в Европе, мальчики. Сидите тихо и охраняйте Солдата. Я, как смогу, помогу Стиву с реабилитацией. Тебя, Железного Человека и нового мальчишки по уши хватит, чтобы защитить Башню или город.  
Сэм и Стив кивают. Тони, кажется, проглотил язык от удивления. Второй экран гаснет, и комната погружается в тишину.  
\- Серьезно, – приходит в себя Тони, – с каких пор она начала распоряжаться?  
\- А ты жалуешься? – Сэм встает и подходит к окну. – Господи, едва ноги передвигаю. Я в Башне Старка, но слишком устал, чтобы смотреть плэйбоевских заек и панорамные бассейны.  
\- Джарвис, скажи Хэппи, пусть отпускает этого паучьего ребенка домой, – Тони тоже поднимается и разминает плечи. – Зайки? Пеппер вышвырнула всех заек еще сто лет назад. Идем, Уилсон, я покажу тебе бассейн. 

Глава 20

Переодевшись, Стив возвращается в спальню практически на автопилоте и лишь затем вспоминает, что Баки там нет.  
\- Э, Джарвис, – говорит он. – Лифт может подняться на крышу?  
\- Да, сэр. Насчет сержанта Барнса. Могу ли я показать вам живую съемку?  
Стив молчит в нерешительности. Когда за Баки следит разумный компьютер, это одно дело. Но смотреть самому, без ведома Баки, уже смахивает на шпионаж.  
\- Не уверен, что мне будет удобно, – произносит он в конце концов. – При условии, что… Он в порядке?  
\- Да, сэр. Он просто вот-вот встретится с новым членом команды, если, конечно, траектория движения мистера Паркера не изменится.  
\- Что? Покажи мне.  
Перед Стивом возникает разбитый на секторы экран, все камеры сосредоточены на фигуре, ползущей по стене небоскреба. Левая ладонь плоская, пальцы ни за что не держатся, но каким-то образом выдерживают вес тела. Правая кисть прижата к голове в жесте, по которому Стив распознает, что Паркер разговаривает по мобильному телефону.  
\- Нет, нет, я… выключите телевизор, тетушка Мэй, я обещаю… обещаю… Нет, мистер Старк меня оттуда вытащил. Да, я знаю, что выглядит страшно. Мистер Старк вызвал свой костюм Железного Человека и всех расшвырял, я совершенно цел, ни царапинки. Мне только надо заполнить кое-какие бумаги, и они меня отпустят. Вы обещаете, что выключите телевизор?  
Голос у него совсем юный, думает Стив, вспоминая слова Тони. Справа появляются еще два экрана – эти показывают Баки. Он стоит, опершись на невысокую бетонную стенку, огораживающую крышу, и смотрит на город. Баки по-прежнему в рубашке и толстовке, но хотя бы надел джинсы и обувь. Правда, ботинки не зашнурованы. Напряженно уставившись в экраны, Стив ждет, что будет.  
\- Ага. Да. Да, мэм. Нет, не буду. Конечно, я его поблагодарил. Я сделаю фото с крыши Башни Старка, пригодится для работы, а потом сразу домой. Что? Нет, мы же их выкинули, они уже плесневеть начали. Я что-нибудь приготовлю. А индейка еще осталась?  
Баки выпрямляется, прислушивается, склонив голову к плечу, и, вместо того, чтобы уходить, шагает на звук. Ничего не подозревающий мальчик преодолевает последние пятьдесят ярдов. Из-за усилившегося ветра ему приходится повышать голос.  
\- Тогда я по дороге куплю… Ну ладно, ладно, хорошо, нет так нет. Сразу домой. Я тоже вас люблю. Пока. Пока. Я тоже. Пока.  
Он возвращает телефон в какой-то незаметный карман и перелезает край крыши. Стив не отводит глаз от Баки, пытаясь решить, надо ли вмешаться, если друг не так поймет ситуацию. К чести Баки надо сказать, что он и сам явно раздумывает, разглядывая затянутую в костюм фигуру, которая приземлилась в нескольких метрах от него и поднимается на ноги.  
\- О БОЖЕ! Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты… ты очень похож на…  
Баки, по-прежнему не двигаясь, смотрит на паренька, а тот сжимает кулаки и прикрывает ими рот. Эту реакцию Стив знает. Сам не раз видел, когда его случайно узнавали на улицах.  
\- Чувак, ты БАКИ БАРНС?  
Баки наклоняет голову. Затянувшееся молчание явно остужает энтузиазм Паркера, пусть и ненамного.  
\- Ты был в Манхэттене.  
\- А-ага. Ты тоже телек смотрел, да?  
\- Компьютер показывал мне на стене.  
Стив слышит, как тщательно Баки выговаривает слова. Это значит, он сосредоточен, пытается сделать что-то правильно.  
\- Ты друг Старка?  
\- Ага, еще какой… Я… ты… Прости, чувак, а давай вернемся к той части, где ты оказываешься живым? В смысле, я знал, что у Тони Старка тут всякие крутые штуки, но… Стой, ты был во льду с Капитаном Америкой?  
Баки растягивает губы в пустой улыбке.  
\- Я был во льду в другом месте.  
\- Ух ты-ы-ы-ы, – Человек-Паук разглядывает его целую минуту, потом встряхивает головой, словно приходя в себя, и протягивает руку. – Эммм, классно, что я тебя встретил. Я твой большой фанат. Я писал про тебя научную работу в старшей школе.  
\- Научную работу? – Баки выглядит так, будто вот-вот рассмеется, и даже принимает руку. – Что там было?  
\- Все, что смог нарыть во всех источниках, до которых удалось добраться. Ох, я… – неожиданно оживившись, Человек-Паук всплескивает руками. – То есть, мне задали доклад, к тому же история никогда не была моим сильным местом. Но я основывался на мнении, что ты был ключевой фигурой для победы, и чем больше я искал, тем длиннее становилась работа. Ты просто супер.  
\- Я был обычным солдатом.  
\- У Стива Роджерса был список хронических болячек с мою руку длиной, и ты его защищал! – паренек начинает бешено жестикулировать, не замечая, что Баки слегка отвернулся. – А потом Роджерс застрял в этой круговерти с акциями, и что подтолкнуло его к тому, чтобы стать героем? Он услышал, что тебя взяли в плен! Если бы тебя не взяли в плен, он бы никогда не украл шлем, не спрыгнул с самолета, не освободил бы тебя и будущих Воющих Коммандос, не нашел бы главное оружие Красного Черепа и не взорвал бы его, а ведь это очень повлияло на исход войны!  
Человек-Паук фыркает.  
\- А потом ты помог ему собрать команду, и вы ездили по Европе, расправляясь с нацистами. Ты супер!  
Баки ничего не говорит, только моргает очень часто и выглядит таким разнервничавшимся, что даже Паркер замечает.  
\- Ты… в порядке?  
\- Да. Я совсем недавно вернулся.  
\- Оу. Черт. У тебя все еще сорок пятый в голове? В смысле, мне надо рассказывать тебе про телевидение, эсэмэски и все такое в этом роде?  
\- Я просто… хм, – Баки трет лицо и ищет глазами выход. – Не говори, что видел меня, ладно?  
\- Ла-а-адно, – соглашается Человек-Паук, и Стив с облегчением понимает, что верит этому пареньку. – Не буду мешать твоим размышлениям. Секундочку…  
Он выуживает телефон, нажимает что-то и фотографирует открывающийся с крыши вид.  
\- Надо раздобыть фотку, раз уж я здесь. Ну… может, еще увидимся.  
Сделав несколько шагов назад, Человек-Паук неловко машет и вытягивает руку в направлении ближайшего здания. Из запястья выстреливает белая нить, соединяя его с постройкой в полуквартале от крыши Башни. Он запрыгивает на ограду и улетает, как Тарзан на лиане.  
\- У меня была коробка для ланча с твоим портретом! – звучит последнее признание, и Человек-Паук исчезает вдалеке. 

**

Стив уже успел забыть, что кто-то зарядил рукоятью пистолета ему в лицо, но тут входит Баки и немедленно щурится.  
\- Ничего страшного, – поспешно говорит Стив. – Пощипывает, только и всего.  
Баки втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, но кивает и, отвернувшись, идет к окну. Стиву кажется, на крыше Баки искал уединение и не обрадовался, что его прервали.  
\- Я… Джарвис показал, что было на крыше, – Стив не хочет ничего скрывать. – Ты познакомился с нашим новым парнем.  
\- Он ребенок.  
\- А мы кем были, когда пошли воевать?  
\- Да, и ничем хорошим это не кончилось, – Баки трет глаза, потом движение меняется – теперь он сжимает виски. – Боже. Стив, я не знаю… Все неправильно.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я чувствую, будто не должен… будто мне здесь не место. Будто мне надо быть в Бруклине, и твои синяки означают, что следует принести лед и следить, чтобы не было опухоли. А потом я смотрю в окно и думаю, что должен быть в… в Гонконге, – он прижимается лбом к стеклу. – Не знаю, чем я занимался в Гонконге, но тебя там точно не было, а значит, ничего хорошего там не происходило.  
Некоторое время Стив молчит.  
\- Знаешь, мальчик прав. Насчет всего, что ты делал. Помогал мне, работал с Воющими Коммандос.  
Короткая тишина.  
\- Ты был хорошим человеком. Ты и сейчас хороший человек.  
\- Не похоже на меня.  
\- Ну, вряд ли в книгах написали, как жутко ты пел, когда набирался, и какие дурацкие шутки рассказывал, когда я в очередной раз оказывался прикованным к постели.  
Это важно, хочет сказать он.  
Несколько ударов сердца.  
\- Меня вырвало тогда, – тон у Баки несколько виноватый. – Старк говорил обо всем этом, как они…  
\- Ты был в шоке, тут нет ничего такого, Бак. Ты многое пережил.  
\- Все начинает… начинает становиться на свои места, но меня захлестывает. Как будто я просыпаюсь и вспоминаю сон, только этот сон длиннее, чем вся моя жизнь.  
Стив размышляет над этим, смотрит на Баки, почти надеясь, что тот подойдет и можно будет снова его обнять.  
\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – спрашивает он и быстро добавляет: – Я знаю, что не могу все исправить, Бак, но если я могу что-то сделать, если…  
Стив протягивает руки ладонями вверх. Баки отходит от окна, садится на кровать, затем ложится. Снова спать?  
\- Мы потом поедим еще? – тихо спрашивает он, и это самая размытая и самая искренняя просьба, которую Стив слышал за всю свою жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Руфи – препарат флунитразепам, в сочетании с алкоголем способен вызывать провалы памяти, из-за чего его так же называли «наркотик изнасилования».


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 21

На этот раз Баки как будто не против спать один, так что Стив уходит к себе. Как он и подозревал, слышно работающий душ – Тони поселил Сэма как можно ближе к нему и Баки.  
В комнате Сэма Стив проходит мимо двух чемоданов, одной сумки и – даже трогательно – обрамленной фотографии большой семьи, которую уже распаковали и поставили на тумбочку.  
\- Сэм? – стучит он в дверь ванной.  
\- Дай раненому человеку сполоснуться!  
\- А потом те бургеры, которые я тебе должен?  
\- Да!  
Стив невольно посмеивается, слыша в голосе Сэма искренний энтузиазм.  
\- Стив, приятель, у тебя хорошие друзья.  
Он явно говорит о Тони.  
\- Ты приютил меня и Наташу, когда нас хотели убить.  
\- Да, но в моем доме нет такой душевой, – вода выключается. – Честно говоря, я почти уверен, что половина моего дома влезла бы в эту ванную. 

**

Стиву очень нужна прогулка. Оставлять Баки одного немного тревожно, но у Джарвиса есть его телефон на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, и, к тому же, ресторан недалеко. Солнце уже скрылось за небоскребами, паника, начавшаяся во время беспорядков, улеглась не до конца. Темнота и сумятица – а значит, Стиву можно не слишком тревожиться, что его узнают. Бейсболки более чем достаточно.  
Сэм хмурится.  
\- Пару минут на серьезный разговор?  
Стив поднимает бровь.  
\- Вид у тебя препаршивый.  
Стив смеется.  
\- Ну да. Денек выдался не из легких.  
\- Ты плохо выглядел еще до того, как его нашел, – Сэм указывает, к разочарованию Стива, не на его ребра или какое-нибудь другое не полностью зажившее место, а на лицо. – Чего уж говорить про сейчас. Как вы?  
\- Он… – начинает Стив и вдруг понимает, что не знает, как закончить фразу. – Когда я увидел его… Он наверняка несколько дней голодал, и вообще… не знал, как по-человечески себя вести.  
\- Но он вел себя достаточно по-человечески, чтобы не пристрелить тебя?  
\- Он ни разу… Ни разу не пытался напасть на меня. И на других, – быстро добавляет Стив, решив, что случай, когда Баки вызверился на Старка в мастерской, можно не брать в расчет.  
Кивнув, Сэм останавливается на углу улицы и хватает Стива за рукав: тот не заметил, что зеленый свет уже переключился. Стив смущенно хмыкает.  
\- Это уже хорошо.  
\- Ему приходится многому учиться заново. Как за собой ухаживать, как просить чего-то, как спать. Он спит сейчас. Проспал допоздна утром и уже дважды ложился днем.  
\- Не то старик, не то тинэйджер, понял.  
\- Джарвиса он вроде бы воспринял спокойнее, чем я, ну, понимаешь, в свое время. Но сильно занервничал, когда Тони попытался сделать ему МРТ. И чем больше я думаю о том, что Тони говорил про его мозг, тем больше мне кажется, что, какую бы машину они ни использовали, чтобы… стереть его воспоминания… Баки, должно быть, вспомнил про нее, и просто…  
Стив делает беспомощный жест.  
\- Ага, Тони упоминал какую-то розовую краску и наклейки Хелло Китти, - Сэм вздыхает. – Слушай, возможно, ты меня сейчас возненавидишь, но скажи спасибо, что он спит. Пусть даже и с кошмарами. Мне приходилось видеть людей, которые после случившегося с ними не могли есть и спать. То еще зрелище. Они тают как свечки.  
\- Он ест, о да, – улыбается Стив. – Наверное, ванна и плотный завтрак были самыми нормальными его впечатлениями за долгое время.  
\- Вряд ли он имел дело с ваннами и завтраками, когда с ним обращались, как с механизмом. Пожалуй, лучший выход сейчас – обычная человеческая рутина.  
Возле ресторана Сэм ждет, пока Стив придержит двери для нескольких женщин с детьми подряд.  
\- А как же маскировка? Тебе сейчас положено изображать обычного парня.  
\- Болтай, болтай. Я видел, другие поступают так же, – Стив замечает отставшую девушку с ребенком на руках и делает шаг назад, пропуская и ее. – Ты сам так делал.  
\- Только потому, что на твоем фоне выглядел бы грубияном.  
Они, наконец, заходят и становятся в очередь. 

**

В шестнадцать лет Баки находит Стива в очередной подворотне избитым до полусмерти. Все даже хуже, чем обычно: Стив лежит, свернувшись, прикрывая грудь и живот, а другой парень бьет его ногами. Этот парень не злится даже, он смеется, упиваясь, как хищник над раненой птицей.  
Баки помнит только, как сдавил парню шею, припечатал к кирпичной стене и вогнал кулак в и без того окровавленное лицо. Помнит, как резко вышел воздух из чужого рта, когда Баки, вложив в удар весь свой вес, ткнул парня коленом в живот. Помнит, как парень свалился на землю, давясь желчью. Баки редко бывает настолько жесток, но он никогда не видел Стива в таком состоянии.  
\- Стой, – хрипит Стив.  
Его дыхание клокочет, и Баки замирает. Лицо у Стива багрово-фиолетовое, жуткое. Когда Баки приводит его домой и осматривает, живот и выпирающие ребра оказываются не лучше. Это зрелище причиняет Баки почти физическую боль, но еще хуже то, как Стив на него смотрит, будто Баки навредил ему больше, чем задира из подворотни, и Баки не может встретить его взгляд, потому что…  
Потом, когда Баки становится чуть старше, он заводит отношения с Марлой, не то чтобы надолго, но времени хватает, чтобы узнать, что она любит, и прийти к пониманию, что ему нравится делать ей приятное, а у нее темные волосы мягкими упругими кудряшками и кривоватая улыбка, она из тех дамочек, которые слишком умны, чтобы быстро наскучить, и он никогда не приводит ее к себе, зато ходит в ее уютную квартирку прямо возле колледжа, она не позволяет ему оставаться больше, чем на несколько часов, и его это устраивает: если бы он задержался на ночь, то не заснул бы от волнения за Стива, который остался…  
Потом нет денег, приближается война, неотвратимо, как смерть, и в глубине души он знает, что если его не призовут, он пойдет добровольцем, за деньгами и спасением, потому что в доках и на улицах денег мало, и Стив не набирает вес, и чем дольше все это продолжается, тем сильнее тает его выдержка, когда он видит голубые глаза и розовый рот, и как изящно Стив держит кусок угля, и слышит, как звучит его голос из соседней комнаты, когда он спрашивает Баки, что приготовить на ужин…  
Потом холод в палатках, и всегда кто-то плачет, всегда, даже если тихо, они все равно знают, что кто-то всхлипывает в свою подушку, моля об избавлении, или смерти, или чём угодно хоть мало-мальски возможном, и никакого покоя, они просто хотят…  
Потом он приходит в себя, у Стива подбородок, как у боксера, Стив стоит над ним с грязными отметинами на лице, и Баки говорит его имя, и…  
Потом все белое, и он не чувствует руки, и он смотрит на…  
Потом в комнате темно, и он кричит…

**

Стив шарахает дверью в стену – громко, в отчаянной попытке разбудить Баки, не прикасаясь, но в то же время стараясь ничего не сломать. Не срабатывает.  
\- Баки, просыпайся.  
Баки мечется по кровати, что-то бормоча. Смотреть на это невыносимо. Стив залезает на постель, берет обе руки Баки в свои и сжимает, повторяя его имя.  
\- Баки, Баки, Баки, Баки. Баки.  
Баки рывком высвобождает руки, но садится. Глаза у него дикие, перепуганные – даже, когда он видит Стива, и в зрачках загорается узнавание.  
\- Прости, – хрипит Баки.  
Непонятно, извиняется ли он за кошмар или за какие-то действия, которые вспомнил во сне, но Стиву все равно.  
\- Все хорошо. Я не сержусь. Иди сюда.  
Баки, не раздумывая, чуть ли не бросается ему в объятия, утыкается в плечо. Трясется, судорожно дыша.  
\- Все нормально. Ты в порядке. Я пришел, видишь? Джарвис сказал, что тебе снится плохой сон, и я вернулся.  
Баки не обнимает его в ответ, но и не отстраняется. Он так близко, так знакомо пахнет. Стив гладит его по спине.  
\- Ты запыхался.  
Стив кожей, даже под тканью рубашки, чувствует, как движутся его губы. И смеется.  
\- Я бежал.  
\- И ты пахнешь едой, – добавляет Баки, дрожь стихает. – Есть… Можно…  
\- Баки, можешь есть столько, сколько хочешь, и когда захочешь, – Стив сжимает его сильнее. – И спать, где хочешь, и… Я поговорю с Тони, достану тебе телефон.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Звонить. Если меня не будет рядом.  
\- А.  
В дверь стучат. Стив шевелится, пытаясь высвободиться, но Баки хватает его за руку.  
\- Минуту, – просит Стив, не желая разрушать момент.  
Баки льнет ближе, и Стив, заваливаясь под его весом на бок, только тихо охает. Баки теплый. Он не мягкий больше, его тело сплошные мускулы, но в то же время он кажется уязвимым. Когда Баки еще и переплетается с ним ногами, Стиву приходится напомнить себе, что это значит и чего точно не значит.  
\- Наверное, это мой друг Сэм, – говорит он, мигом придумав стратегию. – Когда я бежал сюда, оставил его с пакетами еды.  
Воцаряется долгая пауза, но голод берет верх. Баки отодвигается ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, и очень осторожно уточняет:  
\- Нашей еды?  
Стив со смехом садится.  
\- Может, и тебе достанется, если пообещаешь хорошо себя вести с Сэмом, ладно? – руки, не касающиеся больше Баки, кажутся пустыми. И с этим придется жить. – Он… ммм… был со мной на геликарриере.  
Баки прикусывает губу.  
\- Ничего, если я его не помню?  
\- Ничего, – Стив встает, поправляет задравшуюся рубашку.  
Краем глаза он замечает, что Баки смотрит на него и повторяет движение.  
В столовой Сэм раскладывает еду – сыплет из большого коричневого пакета картошку фри в миску. В зубах у него миничизбургер.  
\- Мммф, – приветствует он.  
Стив идет к холодильнику за напитками – бутылка пива, две колы. Открыв пиво, он передает его Сэму. Потом протягивает Баки одну из банок. Тот рассматривает ее и вроде бы узнает.  
\- Сэм, это Баки, – как ни в чем не бывало говорит Стив. – Баки, это Сэм Уилсон. Один из моих новых друзей.  
Баки молчит, смотрит с подозрением и ждет. Только когда Сэм садится, он берет миску с картошкой фри и перекладывает половину себе в тарелку.  
Сэм кидает на Стива взгляд.  
\- Ну…  
Стив старается не выдать волнения.  
\- Теперь я вижу, почему ты настаивал закупиться на шестерых. 

Глава 22

Баки ест, но молча. Время от времени он поглядывает на Сэма – когда тот отвлекается на кетчуп или второе пиво. Заметив эти быстрые взгляды, Сэм говорит:  
\- Когда мы виделись в последний раз, у меня были крылья. Ты их сломал. Но я в тебя стрелял, так что мы квиты.  
Стива поражает, как такие слова можно, оказывается, произнести совершенно мирным и даже успокаивающим тоном.  
Баки делает глубокий вдох, готовясь, и произносит:  
\- Мне жаль, что я вырвал тебе крыло.  
Сэм вскидывает брови, словно он и первых двух слов не ожидал, не то что целого предложения. Но он кивает, возвращается к столу, берет еще один бургер и начинает разворачивать.  
\- Ничего страшного. Они были на мне как рюкзак, ты в курсе? А не… – он указывает большим пальцем себе за спину.  
Глаза Баки расширяются. Кажется, он только что осознал, что крылья Сэма не были присоединены к спине хирургическим путем.  
\- О.  
\- Ну да, а то было бы куда больнее.  
И снова молчание. Телефонный звонок кажется почти спасением.  
\- Привет, Пеппер.  
\- Привет, Стив.  
У нее радушный голос. Стив думает, она всегда относилась к нему тепло – так же как мать Баки когда-то, потому что считала, что Стив хорошо влияет на ее сына.  
\- Я уже на пути к Башне. Не могли бы ты и твой друг меня встретить? Мне надо запланировать несколько видеоконференций.  
\- Видеоконференций?  
\- Тони сделал все, что мог, и теперь моя очередь. Подойдете на тридцать второй этаж через двадцать пять минут? 

**

Тридцать второй этаж отведен под конференц-залы. Пеппер выбрала самый уютный – с мини-баром и удобными креслами, развернутыми к экранам. Тут же блюдо с выпечкой из ближайшей кондитерской. Баки немедленно оживляется и, взглядом спросив у Стива разрешения, хватает печенье. Тони необыкновенно умен, но Пеппер просто гениальна.  
Следующие полчаса суматошны. Стив подписывает бумаги, которые позволяют ему принимать медицинские решения за Баки. Баки подписывает тоже. Стив интересуется, как все это вообще работает, если Баки до сих пор считается погибшим, и получает в ответ улыбку, напомнившую ему о том, что в своей сфере Пеппер практически всемогуща.  
На экранах появляются трое специалистов, каждый по очереди говорит с Баки, потом – со Стивом. Они спрашивают Баки, нравится ли ему там, где он находится, хочет ли он остаться, есть ли у него какие-то цели касательно его здоровья. Да. Да, пожалуйста. Нет. Устраивает ли его новая рука? Да.  
Когда взгляд Баки слегка стекленеет и все чаще фокусируется на точке в углу, доктора не удивляются и не возражают – они просто переключаются на Стива. А тот балансирует между ощущением, что идет ко дну, и чувством абсолютного стопроцентного долга перед Пеппер, которая, видимо, отыскала целых трех человек с достаточно высоким доступом, чтобы видеть Баки. Ему говорят, что ДНК Баки похожа на его, но не совсем. Сила, скорость и пик физического развития – не самое поразительное, на что способна сыворотка. Один из специалистов написал несколько книг, посвященных работе Эрскина и попыткам воссоздать сыворотку, и он говорит, что Баки нужно тщательнее изучить.  
Баки идея не радует. Стив берет ненужное ему, в общем, печенье, только чтобы незаметно подтолкнуть тарелку ближе к другу. Он уточняет, будут ли специалисты объяснять Баки все свои действия и предварительно спрашивать разрешения – уже зная ответ. Они отвечают, да, разумеется.  
Они спрашивают Баки, есть ли у него вопросы, и тот немедленно поворачивается к Стиву. Стив интересуется, будут ли встречи всегда проходить таким образом, и они говорят, да, конечно. Следующий вопрос: надо ли Тони заказывать какое-то медицинское оборудование. Пеппер вставляет, что уже заказала все необходимое. Женщина, специализирующаяся на травматических повреждениях головного мозга и психологии военнопленных, говорит, что находится в другом часовом поясе, но у нее есть номер, по которому Стив и Баки могут обращаться в любое время. Пеппер упоминает, что номера всех троих уже забиты в телефон Баки, и для Стива она их тоже записала.  
После того, как экраны темнеют, Пеппер вытаскивает из-под документов шесть снимков Капитана Америки, протягивает их Стиву и берет со стола черный маркер. Она по буквам диктует имена детей этих специалистов, которые будут вне себя от восторга, получив автографы.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, я плачу докторам Баки, – губы Пеппер изгибаются в улыбке. – Но именно обещание прислать автографы решило дело. 

**

Баки объявляет, что идет в душ. Стив кивает, притворяясь, что полностью поглощен своим скетчбуком и записями, которые дала Пеппер. Баки нерешительно уходит в ванную, долго возится с кранами. Должно быть, на это требуется столько времени отчасти потому, что Баки этого не делал лет пятьдесят, отчасти, потому что их ванные раньше так не выглядели. Когда из душа, наконец, льется вода, Баки закрывает дверь, и Стив издает вздох облегчения. Повторения прошлого купания он бы не пережил.  
В бумагах, переданных Пеппер, есть вещи, обсуждения которых Стив не помнит. Как важно придерживаться распорядка и вводить все новое постепенно и понемногу. Давать передышку от новых впечатлений, если Баки захочет. Не знакомить сразу с большим количеством новых людей и избегать ситуаций, где надо слишком много всего обдумывать. На полях нарисована стрелка и безупречным почерком Пеппер добавлено «записи бейсбольных матчей» и «спроси Джарвиса про облако». Стив спрашивает, и Джарвис объясняет, что мисс Поттс имела в виду коллекцию музыки, которая доступна во всех местах, где есть Джарвис.  
\- Спасибо, – Стив в раздумьях смотрит на свою пустую страницу.  
Обычно он избегает подобных технологий, считая их бесполезными и избыточными, но сейчас, когда дело касается помощи Баки, он… готов взглянуть на них другими глазами.  
Стив находит планшет в ящике стола и заходит на eBay, решив заказать патефон и несколько пластинок. Какие-то у них были, какие-то они всегда хотели. Джарвис великолепен, но что-нибудь осязаемое тоже пригодится. Джарвис, нисколько не обидевшись, подсказывает названия музыкальных магазинов, где до сих пор продают «винил».  
Когда Баки выходит из ванной с полотенцем вокруг пояса и кое-как вытертыми волосами, играет Арти Шоу. Стив с нарочитым тщанием выводит линии в скетчбуке: решил набросать ящик стола, пока Баки одевается. Когда Стив бросает вороватый взгляд – на лицо и только на лицо – Баки выглядит глубоко ушедшим в свои мысли. 

**

Европа казалась целой жизнью. После того, как Стив спас его, и они всей командой отправились громить нацистов, дни слились в сплошную пелену, Италия выглядела, как Австрия, а та ничем не отличалась от Франции. В городах был свой особенный шарм, хотя люди повсюду были одинаково худы и напуганы, но Коммандос передвигались лесами и окольными дорогами, сбивались в тесный круг, спасаясь от плохой погоды, и рассказывали истории на разных языках. Баки помнит, как учил Стива французскому. Гейб пел что-то, какой-то блюз, и порой можно было услышать радио в деревне. Баки следовал за Стивом, но на исходе третьей недели ему пришлось неохотно признать, что он размяк. Ему хотелось только, чтобы они все выбрались отсюда живыми. Для него это было важно.  
Держаться возле других подразумевало проводить больше времени вдали от Стива, что, вероятно, было к лучшему. Стив действительно оправдывал свою сумасшедшую репутацию – показывал путь, принимал решения, выигрывал бои. Баки когда-то фантазировал о волшебных способах исцелить Стива, вылечить его больные легкие, которые грозились убить его каждую зиму, разрываясь от кашля. И вот он Стив, почти неуязвимый, огромный, побеждающий в войне, в которую уперто ввязался.  
Баки ненавидел это. Стив заменил один риск на другой. Он был сильным, но пули есть пули, и однажды одна из них могла сразить его. Баки даже представлять боялся, каково ему будет это увидеть.  
\- Двигайся, – пробормотал Баки как-то ночью и перетащил постель ближе к Стиву.  
Они были возле Швейцарии.  
\- Ммм? – Стив пошевелился под одеялом.  
Очертания крупного тела все еще заставляли какую-то часть мозга Баки сбоить. Словно все было шиворот-навыворот.  
\- Холодно, – солгал он и забросил руку Стиву на бок, прижался, молча притворяясь, будто делает это ради Стива. Будто он все еще нужен. 

**

Увидев, что Баки забирается в кровать, Стив встает, чтобы уйти к себе, но Баки тянет неуклюжие металлические пальцы и отворачивает угол одеяла. Стив смотрит на постель, потом на Баки.  
\- Холодно, – бурчит Баки, не поднимая глаз, и отворачивается, отказываясь говорить что-то еще. 

Глава 23

Баки начал залезать Стиву в постель, когда тому было в буквальном смысле слишком холодно, чтобы спать. В детстве им случалось оставаться друг у друга на ночевку, но сейчас – когда они жили вместе, и снаружи завывал ветер, и Стив знал, что Баки слышит его порывистое неровное дыхание и понимает, что он все еще не спит – все было немного иначе.  
\- Тебе надо отдыхать, – пробормотал Баки, встал, стащил со своей кровати все, что там было, и перенес к Стиву.  
Запас одеял все равно был скуден, и тем не менее стало лучше. Стив собирался спросить, каким образом Баки собирается спать на голом матрасе, но почувствовал теплый солидный вес возле своего бока. Баки, большой, горячий, забрался к нему. Немного повозившись, Баки принялся толкать Стива в плечо, пока не перевернул на бок, и Стив попытался не выдать захлестнувшие с головой чувства, ощутив, как Баки прижался грудью к его спине. Баки был такой теплый. Стив лежал тихо, боясь сболтнуть что-нибудь глупое, от чего Баки уйдет или решит больше никогда так не делать. 

**

Услышав стук первые несколько раз, Стив вздыхает, переворачивается на другой бок и снова засыпает. Потом оживает телефон. Проверять его тоже нет особенного желания. Стив опять переворачивается, лениво протягивает руку и натыкается на что-то твердое и теплое. Издав довольное мычание, Стив подкатывается ближе и прижимается носом к мягкой ткани. Так лучше. Так гораздо лучше.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, – произносит Джарвис едва слышно. – Мистер Уилсон ожидает вас в коридоре.  
\- Мм? – Стив втягивает воздух и с приятным удивлением отмечает, как хорошо чем-то пахнет, знакомо и успокаивающе, по-домашнему.  
Это что-то шевелится под его рукой, и Стив сжимает чуть сильнее, беззвучно уговаривая «что-то» остаться.  
\- Капитан Роджерс.  
Джарвис умудряется вложить в механическую плавность голоса настойчивость, и Стив понимает, что спит не у себя.  
\- Ой… – он рывком садится и смотрит на тесно завернувшегося в одеяло Баки. Спокойное лицо, полуприкрытое волосами… Разве Баки раньше не просыпался от малейшего шума? – Да, скажи ему… эээ…  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
Стив со всей осторожностью выбирается из постели, открывает дверь, выскальзывает из комнаты, прикрывает дверь и оказывается лицом к лицу с Сэмом.  
Тот стоит в спортивном костюме, готовый к пробежке. Приподнимает бровь.  
\- Сэм, я…  
Но Сэм указывает на комнату, которая технически принадлежит Стиву.  
\- Одевайся.  
Стив, пожалуй, никогда не слышал от него такого резкого тона, поэтому предпочитает молча послушаться и заодно выиграть немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он представляет примерно, о чем Сэм мог подумать, и от одной мысли в животе поселяется целый булыжник. Когда Стив появляется в шортах и чистой футболке, Сэм кивает, идет к лифтам и говорит: «Джарвис, запри» прежде, чем Стив успевает спросить, куда они направляются.  
\- Стив, ты мне нравишься.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Не нравишься в смысле «нравишься». Просто я считаю, что ты нечеловечески хороший парень.  
\- Спасибо?  
\- Но Стив. Просыпаюсь я утром, спрашиваю компьютер: «Эй, Джейми или как там тебя, а где комната Стива?» И он отвечает, что комната твоя рядом с моей, но ты в той, что напротив. И тут вываливаешься ты с волосами дыбом и выпученными глазами. Так что прости, чувак, но я должен убедиться.  
Он замолкает, но Стив чувствует, что это еще не конец, и это действительно не конец, потому что Сэм делает шаг к нему и просит:  
\- Скажи, что вы не занимаетесь тем, к чему он еще не готов.  
Стиву хочется провалиться под землю. Этот разговор, сам по себе ужасный, вдобавок неуютно близок к правде, которой Стив вряд ли когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь поделится.  
\- Я понимаю… понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, и нет, я бы никогда. Кажется, ему просто надо, чтобы кто-то был рядом, вот и все. Я бы никогда не сделал этого с человеком, который плохо себя осознает.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И он, – Стив глубоко вдыхает, отчаянно пытаясь найти такое объяснение, чтобы больше не возвращаться к этому разговору. – Баки, он… он не такой, он бы не… никогда не интересовался… этим…  
Стив делает размытые жесты, слишком быстро сообразив, что, напирая на незаинтересованность именно Баки, подставил себя. У него сердце обрывается, когда он понимает, что пытаться перефразировать уже поздно, а лицо Сэма темнеет, и ничего уже не поделаешь.  
– Стив.  
\- Я бы никогда, никогда…  
\- Стив.  
Вычеркнуть последние две минуты. Сказать что-то другое. Стив ненавидит врать и обычно обходится осторожным подбором слов и замалчиванием, но сейчас он слишком на нервах, и все распадается на куски. Он оборачивается к панели с кнопками, словно может выбрать место, куда сбежать, и чувствует руку Сэма на своем плече.  
\- Стив, господи, дыши, – натянутость в голосе Сэма сменяется чем-то другим. – Ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот свалишься. Ты помнишь, что сейчас не сорок пятый? Многое изменилось.  
\- Я не изменился, – шипит Стив. Кипящая в нем паника впервые начинает оформляться в слова – раньше не было ни нужды, ни возможности. – Он не изменился. Все плохо.  
\- Потому что он сейчас не в себе, или потому что он это он?  
\- И то, и то.  
\- Стив, я серьезно насчет дыхания. Знаю, что у тебя больше нет астмы, но… – замолчав, Сэм давит ему на плечи, пока Стив, сдавшись, не соскальзывает по стене.  
В груди тесно: ее будто сдавливает снаружи и распирает изнутри одновременно. Баки. Всю свою жизнь он был так осторожен. Не мог и думать, чтобы потерять его. Баки. Баки.  
\- Сэм, никому не говори.  
Всю жизнь это было самой важной задачей. Хранить тайну, не устраивать проблем, обходить опасные углы – каждый день, всю жизнь. А сейчас тайна выскальзывала у него из рук, и тяжесть грозила сокрушить его.  
\- Не расскажу, обещаю. Устроить кому-то каминг-аут – самая непорядочная штука, которую можно вытворить в двадцать первом веке, – с невеселым смешком Сэм садится на корточки рядом, придерживает его за плечо. Это помогает, пусть и немного. – Давай пробежимся по фактам.  
\- Давай не будем.  
\- Ты заботишься о Баки.  
\- Сэм, не надо.  
У Стива так перехватывает горло, что удивительно, как он еще способен говорить.  
\- Ты всегда заботился о Баки.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Баки не знает.  
\- И никогда не должен узнать, – Стив втягивает воздух и заставляет себя посмотреть Сэму в глаза, показать, как это серьезно, даже если все, что ему сейчас хочется, это исчезнуть. – Я только что получил его обратно, он испуган, он запутался, и я… Мне надо быть рядом с ним, я ему нужен. Я не могу заставлять его переживать из-за того, что я не тот, кого он помнит. Или что мне нельзя доверять.  
Сэм некоторое время молчит, потом садится рядом со Стивом на пол, вытянув ноги. Слыша шум собственных неровных вдохов, Стив пытается взять себя в руки. Он помнит каждое слово, каким называли подобных ему людей, непристойные, неприличные слова. Возможно, Сэм родился в те времена, когда мир перешагнул это, но Стив рос очень, очень давно, и Баки тоже. Если Баки вообще подозревал. Если Баки знал.  
\- Джарвис, – Сэм откидывает голову, упираясь в стену затылком. – Можно нам на свежий воздух?  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Лифт начинает движение – и открывается на крыше. Двери разъезжаются, выпуская их, но Сэм не двигается и не подает никаких знаков, что Стив должен что-то делать. Утренний свет падает Стиву на голые лодыжки, на кроссовки Сэма, воздух прохладен и прозрачен. Смотреть Сэму в лицо Стив не может, поэтому разглядывает линию горизонта. В молчании. 

**

\- Готов спуститься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Уже десять минут прошло. А Нат хочет встретиться с нами за завтраком.  
\- Еще две минуты, пожалуйста.  
\- Без проблем, дружище.  
...  
\- Как у него дела?  
\- Пеппер нашла ему докторов. Вроде бы хороших.  
\- Он вспоминает?  
\- Бруклин и войну урывками. Остального – немного.  
\- Самое важное у него есть. Он определенно помнит тебя. 

**

Когда они входят в столовую, половины завтрака уже нет. Баки очень прямо сидит напротив Наташи, которая каким-то образом сумела убедить его, что можно начать и без Стива. На его тарелке только крошки да несколько капель сиропа. Справа стоит нетронутая тарелка, полная блинчиков, толстых ломтей масла, очищенных долек клементин и нарезанной клубники. Наташа с невозмутимым видом выбирает виноградины и ягоды и по одной кидает в рот.  
\- Доброе утро, мальчики.  
Судя по положению правого плеча, Наташа все еще оправляется от случившегося в Женеве, но выражение ее лица одно из немногих, которые Стив способен уверенно считать. Она абсолютно спокойна.  
\- Доброе утро, – Стив садится перед полной тарелкой и берет вилку.  
Баки нервно поглядывает на него, и Стив улыбается, показывая, что одобряет заботу. Баки немного расслабляется.  
\- Доброе, – Сэм окидывает взглядом стол и тихо присвистывает. – Наташа, необязательно было все это готовить для меня. Здесь слишком много.  
Наташа фыркает, откидывается на стуле и, схватив персик, медленно и демонстративно в него вгрызается. Баки пристально следит, как Сэм накладывает себе куски бананов, но Стив машет рукой, и Баки молчит.  
\- Мы с Баки вспоминали нашу последнюю встречу, – говорит Наташа так небрежно, будто встреча эта не включала использование гарроты. – Я предложила провести день, знакомясь заново, с чистого листа, только мы двое.  
Стив смотрит на Баки, ожидая неуверенности, какого-то иного признака, что Баки не хочет оставаться с незнакомкой и без Стива, но ничего такого нет. Опустив подбородок, Баки украдкой изучает Наташу, а Стив не может придумать вежливого способа сообщить, что не считает эту затею хорошей.  
\- Отличная мысль, – громко говорит Сэм, нарочито медленно потянувшись хлопнуть Баки по плечу. – Наташа долго работает со Стивом, Баки, она очень боевая леди. Она тебе понравится.  
\- Ее трудно убить, – Баки будто бы пытается поддержать разговор и одновременно отпустить комплимент.  
И тут же выглядит так, будто об этом жалеет.  
Стив, затаив дыхание, бросает взгляд на Наташу, но та широко улыбается и снова кусает персик, словно именно это и планировала на день. 

Глава 24

_Тони Старк: Чтобы новая рука действовала так же, как самая первая, она должна быть сложной. Это займет время. Если он начнет слишком возиться с той, что у него сейчас, или жаловаться, что она неудобная, скажи мне.  
Стив Роджерс: Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Тони Старк: Сэм не отвечает на мои сообщения. Он с тобой? Передай, что я еще не брался за его крылья. Слишком много хлопот с рукой. Крылья позже.  
Стив Роджерс: Да, он со мной. Я передам.  
Тони Старк: Как ему Порше?  
Стив Роджерс: Местное движение не позволяет разгоняться больше 20 миль в час, но ему все равно нравится.  
Тони Старк: Ясно. Не цепляйте на мою машину девчонок. Раз мне нельзя, то и вам нельзя. _

**

Стив и Сэм «заваливаются», как выражается Сэм, в магазин. Стив не уверен, зачем, пока Сэм не берет корзину и не бросает туда блокнот и упаковку ручек.  
\- Ему нужно наверстывать, – догадывается Стив.  
\- Как и тебе в свое время, – говорит Сэм. – Как ты это делал?  
\- ЩИТ мне помогал, - признается Стив.  
Он осматривает ряды калькуляторов и канцелярских принадлежностей, гадая, что еще попадет в импровизированную подарочную корзину.  
– Семинары, руководства… Коулсон много чего устраивал. А курсы политкорректности! Господи, Сэм, было у нас несколько слов, которыми мы называли… эээ… афроамериканцев…  
Сэм заходится смехом.  
\- Нет, Сэм, серьезно. Мы… я даже об этом не задумывался. Он… он не расист, и в доках ему приходилось работать с разными людьми, он никогда ничего плохого о них не говорил. Но вот… ммм…  
\- Лексикон был немного другой?  
\- Да.  
Сэм все еще посмеивается, и, похоже, тревога на лице Стива только его подстегивает.  
\- Понял, понял. Если Наташа сегодня это не упомянет, я, э, я сяду с ним и объясню сам.  
Кивнув, Стив переходит к средствам для ухода за волосами. По наитию берет ножницы, потом расческу. Сэм, одобрительно ворча, добавляет к покупкам набор резинок для волос.  
\- Думаешь, он будет носить длинные волосы?  
Сэм пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты его лучше знаешь. Пусть будут на всякий случай.  
\- Возьми хотя бы черные.  
Фыркнув, Сэм достает из корзины розовые и желтые резинки и заменяет их набором черных. Стив уверен, что Сэм сделал это специально, чтобы его развеселить. Надо признать, фокус сработал.  
\- Значит, Барнс не сын своего времени? – Сэм показывает кавычки в воздухе.  
\- Что? Он никогда не был… – Стив потирает затылок, ниже надвигает кепку, заметив ручеек туристов, льющийся в двери. – В мое время не все мирились с существовавшим положением дел. Конечно, слова, которыми мы пользовались, сейчас, ну, неприемлемы, но если Баки кто-то и не нравился, так за то, что они осуждали нашу бедность или разбивали мне лицо.  
Стив улыбается.  
\- В нашем доме жили разные люди. Наверху была еврейская семья, по соседству – мать-одиночка. То есть, она говорила, что муж погиб на войне, но все знали правду, и никому не было дела.  
Сэм кивает.  
\- И с Моритой он хорошо ладил, – Стив опускается на корточки в отделе сладостей, высматривая что-нибудь не слишком приторное. Лакомства тоже сильно изменились. – Даже нахватался японского, хотя сам Джим на нем почти не разговаривал.  
\- А как он относился к гомосексу…  
\- Наверное, возьму мятные. С шоколадом сейчас никогда не угадаешь, а мятные подойдут.  
Стив снимает упаковку с крючка и твердой рукой кладет ее в корзину.  
Сэм отстает, проверяя, нет ли сообщений от Наташи или Джарвиса, потом переходит к следующему ряду.  
\- Что ему нравится?  
Стив задумчиво мычит.  
\- Танцевальные залы. Свинг. Брюнетки. Блондинки. Рыжие. Скажем, просто женщины, – он шагает к дезодорантам, потом вспоминает, что в Башне достаточно туалетных принадлежностей. – Стейк – по крайней мере, те пять или шесть штук, что он съел за всю жизнь. Бурбон.  
\- Я имею в виду, что ему нравится сейчас, – Сэм протискивается мимо него к холодным напиткам.  
Берет колу для Стива и лимонад для себя.  
\- Ааа. Ну, – тут Стиву приходится подумать. – Ароматическое мыло? Ароматическое все что угодно? Вся еда, которую ему разрешают съесть?  
\- Запахи и еда, ясно.  
\- По-моему, ему нравится спать. Еще прошлым вечером Джарвис проигрывал кое-что из старой музыки. Кажется, он кое-что вспомнил.  
\- Старая музыка, сон, понятно.  
Стив пожимает плечами. Вспоминает свои пальцы, массажировавшие Баки кожу на голове, и как расслаблялось его лицо. Но нельзя рисковать и возвращаться к разговору о… Так или иначе, та реакция была чистой случайностью. И Стив не чувствует желания в этом признаваться.  
Сэм что-то говорит.  
\- Повтори? – выныривает Стив из размышлений.  
\- Я сказал, что, вероятно, имела место дегуманизация. У тех, кто промышляет похищением и промыванием мозгов, нет какого-то общего сценария, но обычно забирают имя, понятие о себе как человеке, чувство самосохранения…  
\- Судя по его стилю боя, очень похоже на то, – бормочет Стив.  
\- Правильно. Значит, терпение, хорошая еда, сон, ничего, пахнущего, как сырые гидровские застенки – и, вероятно, мы вернем его в те времена, когда он был настоящим человеком.  
В этом есть смысл.  
\- Я в этом ключе не думал. Сэм, не смей меня бросать.  
Стив произносит это с улыбкой, но знает, что Сэм чувствует серьезность его слов.  
\- Я успел посидеть за рулем одной из семнадцати машин Тони. Я не покину Башню, пока не порулю хотя бы Бугатти.  
\- Красной такой? Он ей дорожит.  
\- Значит, побудь хорошим другом и угони ее. Наташа рассказывала…  
\- Тебе надо поменьше общаться с Наташей. 

**

_Стив Роджерс: Как вы там?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Хорошо. он спросил, может ли чем-то помочь, так что мы чистим мои пистолеты и обмениваемся историями о тебе.  
Стив Роджерс: Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Он в здании, полном супергероев. он будет иметь доступ к кое-чему посерьезнее того, что я ношу с собой.  
Стив Роджерс: На самом деле я больше волновался насчет флешбеков.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Я присмотрю.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Как дела у вас с Сэмом?  
Стив Роджерс: Хорошо. Купили Баки кое-какие вещи, сейчас обедаем. Он точно в порядке?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Расслабься. он спокойный. отлично себя ведет. думаю подать заявление о совместной опеке. _

**

Стив замечает Баки почти тут же: он в патио, сидит, скрестив ноги и с серьезным видом, в окружении каких-то свертков. Стив идет было к нему, но на полпути его перехватывает Наташа. На губах ее играет улыбка.  
\- Девица Марианна? – бесцветно осведомляется она.  
Через секунду лицо Стива из озадаченного становится насупленным. Со вздохом он позволяет Наташе забрать у себя сумку.  
\- Ты пользуешься тем, что он не понимает, о чем говорит, – вполсилы обвиняет Стив.  
\- Он понял, что тебе было бы стыдно за эту историю, – она роется в сумке. – Но только, когда уже наполовину ее рассказал.  
Стив смотрит на свертки.  
\- Что это?  
\- Думаю, одежда, – Наташа открывает мятные конфеты, забрасывает одну в рот и шагает к застекленным дверям. – От Пеппер, наверное.  
\- Стив! – Баки выпрямляется, светлеет лицом.  
Это не улыбка, но он явно рад возвращению Стива, и у того екает в животе.  
\- Привет, – устроившись на краю шезлонга, Стив оценивает масштабы катастрофы.  
Баки держит нож (похоже, один из Наташиных) и уже успел вскрыть несколько коробок. В стороне свалены груды джинсов, брюк и футболок с длинным рукавом. Одежда выглядит даже дороже, чем та, которую дал им Тони. Впрочем, увидев сумку в руках Наташи, Баки тут же забывает про коробки.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Голова болит, – рассеянно докладывает Баки и берет сумку, дождавшись, когда ее протянут. Сперва он вытаскивает самый тяжелый предмет – ножницы. – Ты хочешь, чтобы меня постригли?  
\- Чтобы ты постригся, если тебе захочется, – поправляет Стив и улыбается, глядя, как Наташа садится рядом с Баки, задевая его плечом.  
Он ожидал ощутить ревность, но оказывается, что радость от зрелища того, как Баки спокойно воспринимает прикосновения другого человека, трудно омрачить.  
\- Сильно болит?  
\- Не так сильно, как… до того, как я пришел в твою квартиру. Где Сэм? Здесь есть одежда и для него.  
Баки кивает в сторону одной из куч – смесь песочного, бежевого, немного бордового. Стив успел узнать достаточно про вещи, которые покупают Тони и Пеппер, чтобы догадываться, что такой одежде вряд ли стоит вот так валяться на земле. Соскользнув с шезлонга, он поднимает каждую вещь и укладывает ее более или менее ровно.  
\- Ему сестра позвонила, – объясняет Стив и поднимает глаза: Наташа с одобрительным возгласом рассматривает резинки.  
Баки смотрит на упаковку с непониманием, пока Наташа не берет резинку и не сооружает себе хвост.  
\- Они для девушек, – произносит он медленно и подозрительно.  
\- Сейчас они для всех, – Наташа вытаскивает еще одну резинку и протягивает ему.  
Стив смотрит, как Баки пытается повторить действия Наташи, но то ли протез недостаточно чувствительный, то ли Баки еще плохо с ним управляется. На его лице разочарование сменяется стыдом, он ниже опускает голову, сжимает губы. Стив вспоминает, как протягивал Баки одежду и тот готов был, глазом не моргнув, раздеться. Баки старается растянуть резинку шире, она соскакивает с пальцев и летит в сторону Наташи. Та ловко перехватывает ее в воздухе.  
\- Поймала.  
Наклонившись, Наташа трогает Баки за плечо, а потом собирает ему волосы. Баки явно неуютно, но он не шевелится.  
\- Ну вот. Попробуй на пару минут. Несколько прядей выбились, но они на шею не падают.  
Двери лифта открываются, и Сэм щурится на разбросанную повсюду одежду.  
\- Баки подался в модели?

Глава 25

Кажется, Баки вполне развлекает вид Сэма, копающегося в том, что Наташа называет «запатентованной дружеской взяткой от Старка». Стив не уверен, что может с ходу опознать солнечные очки от Армани, но Сэм явно может и очень этому факту рад. Наташа просит Стива помочь ей принести напитки.  
\- Как у тебя получилось? – спрашивает Стив, как только они оказываются вне пределов слышимости.  
С места, где он стоит, ему видно Баки: тот держит на коленях свое новое синее шерстяное пальто, отказываясь его отпускать.  
\- Что? – она смешивает две газировки, потом делает что-то для себя.  
Один из компонентов – незнакомая Стиву марка водки.  
\- Он разговаривает при тебе. С тобой. Ты собрала ему волосы.  
\- Ты на славу потрудился до меня.  
\- Нат.  
Она дергает плечом, но он ждет, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как ему нужен ответ.  
\- Все просто. Я рассказала, что мы знакомы с того момента, как ты очнулся, и что мы заботимся о тебе. Ты наша семья, – Наташа показывает в сторону патио. – А вы двое были семьей еще до того, как кто-то из нас на свет появился, поэтому теперь он тоже в семье.  
Стив невольно улыбается.  
\- Надо же, кто-то все-таки заставил тебя говорить о чувствах.  
\- Я говорила по-русски и при этом чистила пистолеты. Не пришлось сильно выходить из зоны комфорта. 

**

После видеосеанса с психиатром Баки как бы делает два шага назад. Предвидя, что так и будет, хотя бы частично, Стив выходил с Брюсом за тайской едой, чтобы все было готово к тому времени, как Баки вернется. Вид у Баки усталый, он снова молчалив. Только спрашивает, которая порция его, и садится на пол напротив Стива, измученный.  
\- У тебя все еще болит голова? – спрашивает Стив, когда Баки съедает немного «пьяной» лапши.  
\- Нет.  
Повисает тишина, и Стив пытается придумать, что сказать, что сделать, но Баки выглядит перегруженным и виноватым. Пожалуй, это все, что Стив может ему предоставить: безопасность, еду и покой. Что-то подсказывает ему не спрашивать Баки, что тот обсуждал с доктором.  
\- Если опять заболит… или еще что-нибудь случится, пожалуйста, скажи мне, – Стив делает глубокий вдох. – Или если будут проблемы с рукой.  
Баки коротко кивает и – довольно тревожный сигнал – отодвигает недоеденную лапшу, смотрит в окно. У него такое изможденное лицо. Решив не прерывать его мыслей, Стив тихо заканчивает есть, размышляя, стоит ли потом послушать бейсбол. Если уж Баки обязательно вспоминать свою жизнь, пусть хоть немного сосредоточится на хороших воспоминаниях. 

**

Бейсбол действительно помогает.

**

На следующий день Брюс присылает Стиву сообщение, что сегодня появление Другого Парня маловероятно, и он хотел бы встретиться с Баки, если это возможно. Баки по-прежнему не выказывает намерений повредить что-либо, помимо микроволновки (и Сэм объяснил ему про маленькие металлические рукояти у контейнеров, поэтому такого больше не повторится). Так что они перемещаются в кинозал Башни и смотрят какую-то новую версию «Волшебника из страны Оз». Баки фильм вроде бы знаком – судя по выражению его лица, когда он вертит в руках коробку от диска. А когда Тони выключает свет и приглашает всех занимать мягкие кресла, глаза Баки расширяются, а рот подергивается – что значит, как Стив уже выяснил, что он что-то вспоминает.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Бетти, – медленно выговаривает Баки, почесывая щетину на щеке. – Бетти… Сандерсон.  
\- Не думал, что придется это сказать, но, если ты сейчас еще что-нибудь вспомнишь, мне не говори, – фыркает Сэм позади. 

**

\- Я буду напротив, – говорит Стив вечером.  
Он и сам нервничает. А Баки напуган куда больше, но молчит и кивает, притворяясь, что нисколько не обеспокоен.  
Большую часть ночи Стив вертится с боку на бок, мучаясь чувством вины и ненавидя себя за это, потому что остается только выбирать из двух зол меньшее.  
Спать рядом с Баки означает терзаться мыслями, будто он каким-то образом его использует, и глубоко в душе Стив понимает, что удовольствие, которое он ощущает от этой близости, неправильное. Баки теперь всегда спит допоздна, и Стив не должен проводить столько времени, глядя на его спутанные волосы и приоткрытый рот, прежде чем, наконец, встать и готовиться к очередному дню.  
Но знать, что Баки один, когда он не хочет быть один, что он пытается казаться сильным, делать вид, что ему все нипочем, это… Еще хуже.  
На следующее утро они встречаются уже за завтраком. Баки слушает болтовню Тони – что-то о роботах, киборгах, и как нечестно, что его девушка не разрешает ему обзавестись никакими металлическими конечностями. Баки не кивает в такт. Он сидит неподвижно, с расфокусированным взглядом, и Стив знает, что сна он урвал не много.  
Стив подыскивает возможность задержаться в комнате Баки вечером и «случайно» уснуть. Это не считается эгоизмом, раз Баки не может получить нужный отдых другим путем. 

**

\- Католик? – эхом откликается Баки на следующий день, глядя на Стива огромными глазами.  
Стив кивает.  
\- По тем временам это была большая шумиха. Но вообще он был очень популярным президентом.  
Сэм всплескивает руками.  
\- Я только что рассказал тебе, что сейчас у нас в Белом Доме черный президент, но тебя удивляет вероисповедание?  
Он, очевидно, расстроен, что факт, сообщенный Наташей, вызвал больше недоверия, чем его рассказ.  
\- Они оба меня удивили, – Баки явно чует соперничество и не знает, что с этим делать. – Но… Католик. 

**

Наташа мочит ему волосы в кухонной раковине, усаживает на стул и мягко заставляет наклонить голову. Стив смотрит со своего места за кухонным столом. Рядом Пеппер работает за ноутбуком.  
\- Где тот мальчик, который делает эти… – Баки прикусывает губу, подбирая слово. – Веревки?  
\- Веревки? – неуверенно повторяет Стив.  
Он пытается не смотреть, как Баки льнет к Наташиным рукам, когда та подтыкает полотенце ему за воротник. Затем она начинает стричь, и Баки сидит смирно. Она только концы подравнивает, это своего рода репетиция, но с учетом острых ножниц и прочего Баки держится вполне достойно.  
\- Белые веревки, – добавляет Баки. – Я не видел его лица. Он носил красное и синее.  
\- Человек-Паук, – подсказывает Пеппер через секунду.  
\- Странный позывной, – Баки следит, как прядь темных волос падает ему на плечо и планирует на пол.  
\- Он живет не здесь, – объясняет Наташа, и Баки издает недоуменный звук.  
\- Все остальные живут здесь.  
Пеппер улыбается.  
\- Я предлагала Тони взять его на оплачиваемую стажировку.  
Судя по ее голосу, Тони идея не понравилась.  
\- «Бьюгл» его ненавидит, – вставляет Наташа. – И, если честно, от этого он мне нравится еще больше.  
\- Кто такой Бьюгл? – Баки определенно слегка зациклило на плохих позывных.  
\- Это газета, – поясняет Стив и поворачивается к Пеппер. – Оплачиваемая стажировка? Прикрытие, под которым он попадет в Башню?  
\- Да, – она нажимает несколько клавиш. – Но Тони говорит, он недостаточно взрослый. Упс.  
\- Что такое? – Стив выпрямляется, пытаясь заглянуть в монитор.  
\- Палец соскочил. Предложение насчет стажировки отправлено. 

**

После очередного сеанса Сэм пытается уговорить Баки опробовать бассейн. Тот соглашается, надевает новые плавки... и передумывает в последнюю секунду.  
\- Позже, – говорит он и ложится в шезлонг, набросив полотенце на плечи.  
Отворачивается от Брюса и Пеппер, совещающихся о чем-то в нескольких футах поодаль. Сэм озадаченно переглядывается со Стивом, но решает пока не настаивать. 

**

\- Это снимок, который мистер Старк сделал несколько дней назад, – доктор жестом вызывает изображение. – Этот снимок капитан Роджерс сделал час назад.  
Еще одно изображение. По мнению Стива, который вглядывается, пытаясь понять, на что смотреть, они практически одинаковы. Но доктор увеличивает на обоих снимках идентичные участки – там небольшое пятно причудливой формы. Ну, слева оно как будто больше. На самом деле, если хорошо присмотреться…  
\- Сержант Барнс, вы говорили, в последнее время вам стало труднее сосредоточиться?  
\- Да, – ровно говорит Баки, на несколько секунд опуская голову, будто признавая дефект.  
Доктор улыбается.  
\- Повреждения, которые вам нанесли, разрушили связи между долговременными воспоминаниями. Это всего лишь догадка, но на первом снимке связи сохранились примерно в количестве 15% от нормы. Сейчас их число ближе к 30%.  
Стив смотрит неверяще.  
\- Но как?  
\- Возможности сыворотки доктора Эрскина ограничены, капитан Роджерс. Но поверьте, иногда я в этом сомневаюсь.  
Доктор увеличивает приближение и обводит сектор на обоих снимках – на левом он почти весь затемненный, на правом гораздо более светлый.  
\- Сержант Барнс много спит, верно? Это хорошо. Во сне мозг восстанавливается и раскладывает все по местам. Из-за его уникальной ДНК он способен к восстановлению куда больше, чем средний человек, а восстанавливать предстоит много. 

**

Паркер приходит на следующий день – в повседневной одежде и с рюкзаком. После первых приветствий Наташа вталкивает его в коридор, где, как и предсказала Наташа Стиву, он смотрит на Баки с натянутым оптимизмом. Баки, слава богу, не замечает, потому что Брюс как раз объясняет ему про свои способности.  
\- Зеленый?  
\- Зеленый, – подтверждает Брюс с невеселой улыбкой.  
\- И насколько большой?  
Питер по стеночке пробирается обратно к Стиву, и Стив все еще видит это – отголоски благоговения на лице Питера, даже притом, что он еще не до конца понимает, кто такой Баки и что его заставляли делать.  
\- Значит… эээ… – Питер покусывает губы. – ГИДРа, да?  
\- Да, – тон Стива мягкий и железный одновременно. – Пора определиться. Если для тебя это проблема, ничего не получится.  
Питер кивает, прослеживает взгляд Стива туда, где Брюс поднимает руку все выше и показывает, наконец, на высокий потолок, где примерно будет голова Халка. Глаза Баки расширяются почти комично.  
\- Но он… сейчас клевый, – Питер вворачивает эту странную новомодную интонацию, превращающую его слова в вопрос.  
\- Он хороший человек, – говорит Стив, – который много пережил.  
\- Ясно, – Питер наклоняет голову, словно переваривая, потом оживляется. – А про Обаму ему уже говорили?  
\- Сэм говорил. Но его больше впечатлил Кеннеди.  
\- Да ну?  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Кажется, сейчас все уже позабыли, как Америка не доверяла католикам. 

**

Вечером они смотрят первые «Звездные Войны». Баки нравится, он даже шутит, что суета Трипио напоминает ему маленького Стива.  
\- Просто для общего развития, – Питер поднимает палец, убеждаясь, что Баки смотрит. – Практически каждый человек в мире в детстве хотел световой меч.  
\- А Клинт и сейчас хочет, – сухо говорит Наташа, встает и по-кошачьи потягивается.  
Питер не замечает, увлеченный демонстрацией своих лучших приемов со световым мечом.  
\- Палки, школьные линейки, иногда сложенные маркеры, хотя они разваливаются на половине… – Питер принимает фальшивую фехтовальную стойку и размахивает воображаемым оружием, имитируя звуковые эффекты. – Самое важное, что тебе надо наверстать. Забудь все, чему тебя учили до этой минуты.  
Баки даже посмеивается, с удовольствием глядя на Питера. Но когда тот делает выпад, Баки встает.  
\- Не так, – резко говорит он, и Питер застывает, моргая.  
Баки подходит, становится позади него и босой ногой подталкивает его старый кроссовок дальше. Схватив за локоть, выпрямляет руку.  
\- Если бы ты так стоял, тебе не хватило бы сил блокировать удар, – Баки, нахмурившись, окидывает его взглядом.  
\- Я не дерусь оружием, – объясняет Питер.  
\- Не знаешь, как им пользоваться? Кто тебя учил?  
\- Учил меня?  
\- Драться.  
\- Ну…  
Питер нервно ухмыляется, дергает плечами и торопливо возвращает их в приданное Баки положение. Стив закрывает лицо рукой. Ну конечно. Мальчишка получил свои силы случайно. С какой стати они решили, будто его кто-то учил. Выезжает на суперловкости и везении.  
Баки ворчит, вздыхает и смотрит на Наташу.  
\- Здесь есть зал?  
\- Тремя этажами ниже, – она пытается не улыбаться. – А что, собираешься его тренировать?  
\- Кому-то же надо. Завтра, – Баки твердо указывает на Питера и исчезает в лифте.  
Питер моргает на закрывающиеся двери, переводит взгляд на Наташу, потом – на Сэма, Стива.  
\- Мы будем присматривать, – обещает Сэм, показывая Питеру большие пальцы.  
Слабое утешение.  
\- Я умру, да? – спрашивает Питер.  
\- Вряд ли, – бормочет Наташа, посылая Стиву быструю улыбку.  
\- Точняк умру. 

Глава 26

Питер не умирает. Он опаздывает из-за перестрелки в Бедстай – к тому времени, как он заходит в зал, в углу уже собирается группка зрителей. Тони принес всем ведерки попкорна, Барнс выглядит более или менее смирившимся.  
\- Это ружье? – пищит Питер.  
Он смотрит на оружие в руках Баки, потом на остальных, произнося одними губами «У вас была одна задача».  
\- Пейнтбольное, – уточняет Баки и жестом подзывает Питера на маты.  
Питер, бросив рюкзак в угол, подходит.  
\- Предложение Тони. В тебя обычно стреляют. Это твоя главная проблема?  
\- Это и еще жуткий пиар, да.  
\- Публичное освещение, – автоматически поясняет Стив.  
Баки закатывает глаза.  
\- Разминка нужна?  
\- Я уже размялся. На полную катушку.  
\- Хорошо. Начнем с простого. Отбери у меня ружье.  
Через полсекунды к ружью прилипает паутинная сетка. Еще через полсекунды Баки резко разворачивается, дергает за паутину, и Питер валится лицом на маты.  
\- Не забывай, что некоторые враги сильнее тебя, – говорит он.  
\- Барнс – 1, Паркер – 0, – бормочет Тони, выставляя счет на планшете.  
Наташа смотрит на экран.  
\- И ты всю их тренировку собираешься так делать?  
\- Я предлагал Пеппер надеть что-нибудь симпатичное и поработать Ванной Уайт, но она сказала, что у нее совещание.  
\- По-моему, в исполнении Пеппер Поттс это аналог «Не могу, я собиралась помыть голову», – бормочет Стив, глядя, как Баки счищает паутину с ружья.  
Когда он говорит: «Еще раз», Питер отправляет заряд паутины Баки в лицо. Но стоит ему потянуться к ружью, как Баки делает подсечку, и Питер снова летит на маты. 

**

Через час, когда Питер отмывается от краски и надевает слишком большую ему одежду, позаимствованную у Сэма, они втроем сидят возле бассейна и разговаривают.  
\- Для начинающего ты неплохо справился, – ободряет Стив.  
Питер морщится.  
\- Я только что смыл с волос три попадания в голову.  
\- Но ты ему нравишься, – Сэм лучится слишком широкой улыбкой, как он всегда делает, когда намеренно кого-то достает.  
\- А тебе тоже приходилось с ним тренироваться? – спрашивает Питер, и Сэм смеется.  
\- Парень, я из военно-воздушных сил. Смог бы надрать тебе зад и без крыльев.  
\- Я бы поймал тебя на слове, но у меня до сих пор синяк в форме подошвы на спине, та-а-ак что…  
\- У тебя ведь ускоренная регенерация, правда?  
\- Что? Нет!  
Сэм снова смеется. 

**

Они смотрят диснеевского «Робин Гуда», потому что Наташа грубиянка, и сегодня ее очередь выбирать. Сэм и Питер соревнуются, изображая леди Клак, курицу. Стив смотрит, как Наташа и Баки смеются едва не до слез, и делает мысленную заметку нарисовать Сэма с клювом. Сэм вряд ли одобрит, зато Баки понравится. 

**

На следующее утро Пеппер присылает Баки смс с вопросом, есть ли в его расписании окно. Стив показывает ему, как набрать «да», но сперва уверяется, что Баки понимает, что с Пеппер надо быть очень, очень, очень вежливым, и что она умеет поджигать вещи, поэтому он должен быть крайне осторожным.  
\- Она могла бы с таким же успехом написать мне, – позже говорит Стив Сэму.  
Сэм фыркает.  
\- Это знак. Она ему доверяет. 

**

_Питер Паркер: Ретро-вопрос! Что такое «рамлоу»?  
Стив Роджерс: Что?  
Питер Паркер: Гугл и urbandictionary не отвечают. Это типа «сопляк»?  
Стив Роджерс: Баки это сказал?  
Питер Паркер: Да когда я пропустил удар.  
Питер Паркер: А потом выглядел так будто пожалел что это сказал.  
Питер Паркер: Ух это что-то жутко неприличное да? Ты мне даже говорить не хочешь_

**

Наконец, Тони объявляет, что рука готова для испытания. Наедине со Стивом он признается, почему потребовалось так много времени: отчасти, потому что приходилось конкурировать с чужой работой, отчасти, потому что ему очень хотелось проверить и перепроверить все досконально, прежде чем цеплять результат на Барнса. Ведь он, Тони, совсем не уверен был, что Барнс признается, если бы ему было больно или рука работала как-то странно. Стив ценит это больше, чем может выразить словами.  
\- Ну, мой любимый пациент, что думаешь?  
Держа руку на коленях, Баки рассматривает ее, и вид у него довольно оторопевший. Впрочем, Стив чувствует себя так же. Рука кажется настоящей. Тот же оттенок кожи, очертания мышц, а когда Баки сравнивает искусственную кисть с натуральной, они практически неотличимы.  
\- Барнс? – Тони пытается вытащить из Баки ответ, но Баки лишь смотрит на Стива, ожидая, что тот скажет за него.  
\- Если опробуешь, ориентирование в пространстве станет лучше. Плюс она сильнее, пригодится на тренировках с Паркером.  
\- Паркер меня и задеть толком не может, – бормочет Баки, но смотрит задумчиво, снова и снова сравнивая свою левую руку с новой.  
Дыхание его становится ровным и глубоким, и он, наконец, кивает. 

**

Соединять нервы больнее всего. Тони, поругиваясь, работает со всей возможной скоростью. И когда он заканчивает, Стив сидит на столе рядом с Баки и держит его за живую руку. Он смотрит, как Баки вздрагивает и стискивает зубы, а когда хватка на запястье становится слишком уж отчаянной, сдается и пристраивается на боку рядом, обхватывая Баки очень крепко. Тони уходит под явно надуманным предлогом, велев прислать ему сообщение, если боль не стихнет через час, но Стив слушает вполуха. Влажное стаккато выдохов обдает грудь теплом, кожа под его руками мокрая от пота. Баки прижимается так тесно, будто пытается забраться ему вовнутрь. И все силы Стива уходят на то, чтобы не коснуться губами его макушки и не бормотать, что теперь все будет хорошо. Потому что если он начнет, то не уверен, сможет ли остановиться. 

**

Стиву восемь, и летние каникулы кажутся отдельным сезоном, великолепной порой года, которая будет длиться вечно. Перед Стивом разворачивается целый мир – в нем всегда хорошая погода, мягкая и зовущая, школы нет и в помине, а город открыт исследованиям. Его мать работает по ночам, но Стив видит ее днем, когда она просыпается и поет для него, и ерошит ему волосы, пока они вместе слушают радио. А когда ей приходит время вздремнуть перед сменой, Стив встречает Баки на широком открытом пространстве парка, и они отправляются навстречу приключениям.  
У Баки тоже мало игрушек, но это неважно. Оба читают приключенческие книги в библиотеке и теперь решают, что они разбойники из Шервудского леса, грабят богатых и помогают бедным, свободные от городской жизни.  
Стив карабкается за Баки по одному из лучших для лазания деревьев, однако нога соскальзывает. Он срывается на нижнюю ветку, едва успев за нее ухватиться, падает дальше и вдруг обнаруживает, что висит на одной подколенке. Баки выкрикивает его имя, соскальзывает вниз, обдирая оба колена о грубую кору. Стив беспомощно, вверх ногами, смотрит, как Баки бежит прямо под него и кричит:  
\- Падай!  
Падение вряд ли такое долгое, каким кажется.  
Баки ловит его, конечно… Немного оступается, но он уже почти на голову выше Стива и жилистый, как бечева. Он широко улыбается, показывая дырку от выпавшего зуба.  
\- Девица Марианна, ты спасена!  
Стив хмурится.  
\- Я не девица Марианна. Я разбойник.  
\- Если бы ты был разбойником, то умел бы лазить. Ты должен быть девицей Марианной.  
\- Поставь меня на землю!  
\- Тебе надо поцеловать своего спасителя.  
Стив долго на него таращится, потом начинает бешено извиваться. Баки с воплем теряет равновесие и падает. Стив тяжело приземляется ему на грудь, встает, разозленный, и быстрыми сердитыми жестами отряхивает пыль с одежды.  
\- Ты нечестно играешь, – говорит он Баки с все еще пунцовым лицом.  
\- Тебя спасли, а ты даже целоваться не хочешь. Ты плохая девица.  
Стив обдумывает это заявление, а потом они решают стать пиратами и играют, пока солнце не скрывается за деревьями. Баки идет с ним до дома, рассказывает, чем они будут заниматься завтра, и что ему удалось скопить несколько монет, и надо будет купить сладостей. Стив предлагает мятные конфеты, но Баки не отвечает. Он молчит, пока они не доходят до лестницы. Тут Баки как-то странно на него смотрит, большими глазами, и губы у него плотно сжаты. Стив не успевает спросить, в чем дело – Баки наклоняется, тыкается губами ему в щеку, разворачивается и убегает домой. 

Глава 27

Перед тем, как стать лучше, становится хуже. Стив вздрагивает, крепко обнимая Баки на столе и не осмеливаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. И без того тошно.  
\- Может, – заикается он, – мы эту уберем? Вернем прежнюю? Или, или вообще никакой ставить не будем.  
\- Ннн… – Баки защитным жестом прижимает новую руку к груди.  
Стив чувствует ее там, где сбилась рубашка. Она мягкая, но какая-то странная. Потому что не горячая, доходит до него через секунду, комнатной температуры.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Я помню, – говорит Баки и останавливается. Стив заставляет себя ждать. – Первую. Было больно. Я кричал.  
\- А потом стало лучше, – догадывается Стив.  
\- Да, – дыхание Баки сбивается.  
\- И сколько времени понадобилось?  
Он не хочет слышать ответ. Не хочет даже думать об этом.  
Из горла Баки вырывается тихий звук – так скулят страдающие животные. Стив обнимает его крепче.  
\- Можно попробовать обезболивающие. Они в шприце, таком, каким мы тебе кровь брали. На меня они не действуют, но, может…  
\- Нет.  
Стив кивает и умолкает.  
Текут минуты. Около трех дыхание Баки выравнивается. Около четырех он расслабляется и удобнее мостится Стиву под бок.  
\- Баки?  
\- М?  
\- Ну что, встаем?  
\- Нет.  
Он сдвигается, и Стив чувствует теплую кожу, трущуюся об его живот. Ему хочется одернуть рубашку, но он боится двинуться.  
\- Руке лучше?  
\- Да.  
\- Совсем хорошо?  
\- Нет.  
Баки утыкается носом в вырез его футболки и протяжно выдыхает. Его горячее дыхание заставляет Стива непроизвольно поежиться.  
\- Холодно? – с недоумением спрашивает Баки.  
\- Нет, я… – Стив не может заставить себя отодвинуться первым, но надо что-то делать. И быстро. – Стол неудобный. Эээ, мало места.  
\- Ты не упадешь, – Баки выпрастывает новую руку, обхватывает Стива за пояс, вжимая пальцы в ткань рубашки.  
Наверное, этот жест призван успокаивать, а не возбуждать. Баки все еще полуголый, горячий на ощупь, мышцы под руками Стива подергиваются вразнобой, словно все тело каким-то образом пытается себя отрегулировать. Это невыносимо.  
\- Тони может понадобиться лаборатория.  
\- В постель? – спрашивает Баки (ну не может он понимать, как это прозвучало) и, наконец, отодвигается ровно настолько, чтобы Стив смог вывернуться из его рук.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Стив поправляет рубашку и виновато смотрит на дверь.  
\- Ммм, да… идем.  
Он не говорит Баки, что не планирует ложиться с ним. В последнее время он часто... замалчивает неправду. 

**

Стив протягивает Баки футболку, тот одевается, и они молча заходят в лифт. Стив смотрит прямо перед собой, поглядывая на Баки лишь тогда, когда уверен, что его взгляд не заметят. Выражение лица Баки нечитаемое, сосредоточенное, вокруг глаз и рта все еще видны следы боли. В комнате Баки Стив совершает самый трусливый поступок за всю свою жизнь – ретируется в ванную, включает воду на некоторое время, а потом уходит, скомкано пожелав Баки спокойной ночи и ненавидя себя. 

**

\- Не годится, – говорит Сэм, и Стив не может не согласиться.  
Сэм жмет несколько кнопок на планшете, кладет его на одеяло рядом с собой и смотрит через комнату на Стива. Смотрит серьезно. – Ты нужен ему в его уязвимые моменты.  
\- Я не могу… – Стив трет лицо и отворачивается, наклонившись вперед на стуле.  
\- Нельзя дать человеку знать, что будешь его спасательным одеялом, а потом сбежать. Это грубо.  
\- А как мне надо было поступить?  
Сэм вздыхает.  
\- Мне надо с ним поговорить.  
\- И что ты собираешься сказать? – ерзает Стив.  
\- Ту же самую фигню, которую не желаешь слушать ты. Что нет ничего плохого в желании к кому-то прижаться. Что он может сделать это, даже если в последние десять секунд не случилось ничего ужасного. Что абсолютно нормально быть живым человеком с чувствами.  
\- У него… Нет у него никаких чувств! – рявкает Стив.  
Он понимает, как это звучит вне контекста, но знает также, что Сэм в курсе, о чем речь, и это глупо.  
Сэм поднимает руки.  
\- Ладно. Ладно. У Баки нет чувств.  
Стив с некоторым раздражением откидывается на спинку и начинает разглядывать потолок.  
\- Но мы признаем, что чувства есть у тебя?  
\- Люди часто пытаются меня переубедить, однако у меня есть много недостатков.  
Он произносит это медленно, чувствуя, как в животе поселяется еще один ком. Даже мысль о признании ужасает.  
\- Чувства - это недостатки. Отличный старт для здоровой психики, – Сэм давит, пока Стив не успел разозлиться. – Эй, я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать. Раньше все было иначе, и сейчас тоже, и вы двое с таким же успехом могли бы быть из другой страны. Я понял.  
\- Нет, не понял, – бормочет Стив.  
\- Думаешь, в современной армии служат исключительно просвещенные, свободные от предрассудков люди? Каждый до глубины души проникся курсом политкорректности, искренне верит во всеобщее единство, гендерное многообразие, держание за ручки и пение вокруг костра? Что я всю свою жизнь провел в эдаком толерантном пузыре и не знаю, каков настоящий мир?  
\- Нас могли арестовать.  
\- А также избить или убить… Такое иногда и сейчас случается.  
\- Я знаю.  
Сэм хмурится.  
\- Как ты умудряешься одновременно втирать всем вокруг, что ты не идеален, когда остальные убеждают, что ты именно такой, и в то же время жилы из себя вытягивать, пытаясь быть идеальным?  
Стив складывает руки на груди, и Сэм закатывает глаза.  
\- Твое представление об идеале, вот в чем дело. Я уверен, если бы Наташе вздумалось спать с женщинами, ты бы защищал ее честь до последнего. Ты бы не стал думать о ней ни на каплю хуже. Ты знаешь, что Тони тащит в постель всех, кто под руку попадется, но тебя лишь раздражают его подколки. Но как только у тебя появляются эмоции, не совпадающие с твоим представлением о неком самоотверженном герое, который сосредоточен только на службе...  
\- Я не такой.  
\- В том и дело, что ты не такой. Никто не может таким быть. Ты даже настоящий недостаток не скрываешь. Заботиться о ком-то не порок. Черт, хотеть кого-то не порок, – Сэм смотрит ему в глаза. – И ты прав, затевать что-то серьезное, когда он от каждого шороха дергается, не стоит, но все это «я должен героически терпеть вечно» тебя грызет.  
\- Грызет?  
\- Ему надо тебе доверять, а ты уверен, будто лжешь ему.  
\- Я жил так задолго до того, как встретил тебя.  
\- И держу пари, это был отстой.  
Стив не отвечает.  
\- Так, давай убедимся, что я понял все правильно. Ты так о нем беспокоишься… заметь, я даже страшное слово на Л не говорю, только ради тебя… Тебя убивает смотреть, как ему больно, и ты хочешь утешить его некими действиями, о которых я определенно могу догадываться. Но ты не собираешься рассказать ему, как ты о нем заботишься.  
\- Он болен.  
Это не болезнь в прямом смысле слова, но Сэм знает, о чем он.  
\- То есть, когда ему станет лучше, ты ему скажешь?  
\- Когда ему станет лучше, он станет собой.  
Так что, нет.  
Сэм скрещивает руки.  
\- И что же случилось с «Баки-Не-Ханжа»?  
\- Не обязательно быть ханжой, чтобы не любить кого-то в ответ, – говорит Стив и тут же стискивает зубы, будто это поможет ему взять слова обратно.  
Он жутко зол на себя и в то же время отчаянно благодарен Сэму за то, что тот делает вид, будто не заметил промаха.  
\- Как по мне, нужно быть полным недоумком, чтобы тебя отшить, мужчина там или женщина, но я сомневаюсь, что до тебя это когда-нибудь дойдет, – Сэм бурчит что-то под нос, снова включает планшет, читает с полминуты и опять откладывает планшет в сторону. – Так, пройдемся по этому страху. Давай представим, что ты все-таки рассказываешь. Прошло время, ему лучше, он немного огорчен, что магнитики больше не липнут к его руке, но в остальном все в норме. И ты ему рассказываешь. Что тогда случится?  
Стив таращится на него, как на идиота, и даже не знает, что сказать.  
\- Все… рухнет, – говорит он после долгого молчания. – Он больше не сможет мне доверять.  
\- Потому что ты заботишься о нем?  
\- Потому что я скрыл это от него. Потому что я… чувствую к нему это.  
\- Его чувств к тебе достаточно, чтобы доверять тебе свои страхи и просить тебя остаться с ним на ночь.  
\- У него больше никого нет.  
\- У него целая Башня народу, – Сэм разводит руками. – И мне кажется, что он понял это быстрее тебя.  
Стив отворачивается.  
\- Подумай об этом, дружище! – Сэм, похоже, готов швырнуть в него подушкой. – Я каждый день вспоминаю, как спросил, что делает тебя счастливым. Помнишь, что ты ответил?  
Стив горько кивает, и Сэм указывает на дверь.  
\- Он в комнате напротив. Он здесь, он живой и жаждет обнимашек. 

**

Стив спит у себя. 

Глава 28

После завтрака, прошедшего в приятной дружеской атмосфере, Стив идет за Брюсом в зал. В лифте к ним присоединяется Питер. Он одет в спортивный костюм и держит два длинных металлических прута.  
\- Для чего это? – спрашивает Брюс, будто бы не знает.  
\- Без понятия. Что он говорит, то и беру, – Питер выглядит человеком, полностью покорившимся судьбе.  
Тренировка проходит неплохо. На этот раз Тони обходится без попкорна. Сэм и Наташа как будто о чем-то спорят. Они бешено жестикулируют, но переговариваются так тихо, что Стив не может подслушать. Сэм одобрительно улюлюкает, когда Питеру, наконец, удается нанести Баки скользящий удар в плечо и откатиться, избежав ответного удара.  
\- В здании полно оружия, а Баки отправляет Питера на стройку за тренировочными материалами? – несколько обиженно спрашивает Тони.  
Баки слышит.  
\- Если на улицах Бруклина валяются сабли с рапирами и ждут, пока их используют, дай мне знать.  
Голос у него жесткий. Он всегда такой на тренировках, сердитый, как во времена Воющих Коммандос, но сейчас в нем живет скованность, которой не было раньше. Сделав ложный выпад прутом, Баки сдвигает его в последний момент, целясь Питеру в плечо. Питер падает на колено и блокирует удар, потом откатывается и метит Баки по другой ноге. Баки перекатывается и снова встает в позицию.  
\- Хорошо. Еще раз. 

**

 _Стив Роджерс: Мы давно не разговаривали. Может, пообедаем где-нибудь?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Прости я уже обедаю с Барнсом.  
Стив Роджерс: Это такой обед, к которому нельзя присоединиться?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Он сказал что ты его избегаешь и что он хочет дать тебе побыть одному.  
Стив Роджерс: Пальцем в небо. Ты на меня сейчас сердишься?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Нет просто поработаю над ликвидацией последствий._

**

Они смотрят «Пятый элемент»: фильм числится в списках обоих. Наташа садится на диван рядом с Баки, кладет его ладонь себе на колено, когда у того начинают стекленеть глаза – вероятно, от нового воспоминания. Сейчас это, кажется, случается чаще, но Баки не выглядит обеспокоенным. Он только отвлекается чаще и неизменно приходит в себя через несколько секунд или минут.  
Питер, придерживая пакет со льдом на колене, выуживает что-то из рюкзака и предлагает Стиву – пакетик M&M’s. Наташа тоже берет горсточку и с улыбкой сыплет Баки в ладонь. 

**

Эта ночь проходит немного легче. 

**

На публичное обсуждение новостей наложен негласный запрет, но как-то, когда они, валяясь, кто где, поглощают заказанную еду, Тони показывает фото из Сербии, которое транслировали на Си-Эн-Эн. В том столкновении в кадр попала вся группа, хотя Стив подозревает, что вряд ли кто-то опознает в точке на дальней крыше Соколиного Глаза.  
\- И как им вечно это удается? – Тони тычет пальцем в заголовок. – Сперва они решают, что я – Железный Человек, кстати, на редкость тупая ирония, учитывая, что моя фишка – технологическая продвинутость…  
Наташа и Стив переглядываются: «Ну да, а потом он подхватил это имя и так с ним и остался».  
\- …А теперь они и Джарвиса переименовали! А он ведь даже интервью не давал.  
\- СМИ – хитроумное существо, сэр, – ровно говорит Джарвис.  
Баки, тоже нисколько не задетый, жует и глотает, тянется взять еще курицы по-сычуаньски.  
\- Костюм Т’Чаллы довольно… привлекательный, – Пеппер разводит пальцы, увеличивая изображение.  
Т’Чалла запечатлен в момент удара, его черная форма действительно хорошо облегает.  
Стив хмыкает, он даже не глядя знает, что Тони сейчас делает оскорбленное лицо.  
\- Этот человек спас тебя от одного несчастного обеденного покушения, а ты уже от него без ума!  
\- А что я могу сказать? Обходительный богатый предприниматель с обостренным чувством справедливости…  
\- Это я. Ты описываешь меня.  
\- Она сказала «привлекательный», – невинно вставляет Стив.  
Улыбка Пеппер в десять раз перевешивает хмурый вид Тони. 

**

Пеппер и Баки тоже начинают тренироваться, но на этих занятиях нет зрителей, и никто не ведет счет.  
(А с Питером – ведет. Набросок Стива, где Баки с восклицательным знаком над головой мрачно смотрит на паука, принимается благодушно).  
Сэм сказал, что может присутствовать, если Пеппер хочет, но она поблагодарила его и отказалась. 

**

Ночь нелегкая. Кровать кажется слишком просторной, комната – слишком пустой. Стив напоминает себе, что переживал и худшее. 

**

Смотреть бейсбол на телевизоре с большим экраном просто отлично. Сэм приносит хот-доги с лотка сорока этажами ниже – со всеми имеющимися в наличии гарнирами. Баки издает одобрительное ворчание и разводит полный бардак.  
\- Ну что, похоже на прошлое? – Сэм кивает на экран.  
Баки фыркает.  
\- В наши дни не было стероидов, – он указывает на руки питчера, и Стив согласно мычит.  
Сэм подмигивает.  
\- Ну да, а вы двое просто в качалку много ходили.  
\- Но мы не нарушали правил, – отбривает Стив.  
Баки бормочет что-то вроде «пытался завербоваться шесть раз» и «постоянно обманывал государство». Стив делает вид, что не слышит. Сэм смеется.  
К третьей подаче у Баки появляются новые предпочтения. Если он и выглядит несколько рассеянным, чуть напряженным, это, возможно, потому, что у него сеанс через пару часов. 

**

\- Нет, еще раз.  
Питер стонет.  
\- Я не могу тебя ударить, когда ты это делаешь!  
\- Можешь. Я каждый раз открываюсь в одном и том же месте.  
Выпрямившись, Баки поворачивается к «зрительским рядам» и, после паузы, вопросительно смотрит на Наташу. Та, чопорно улыбнувшись, скидывает туфли.  
\- Мы с Черной Вдовой тебе покажем.  
\- Матч-реванш! – выкрикивает Тони, Пеппер со смехом шикает.  
Питер соступает с мата и смотрит так, будто перед ним разворачивается битва Бэтмена и Супермена.  
\- Готова? – вид у Баки куда более нервозный, чем у Наташи.  
Она кивает, становится напротив него и ждет знака. Когда Баки делает выпад, она уходит влево, хватает его за руку и кидает через плечо. Она гораздо меньше, но умело применяет свой вес, используя его же инерцию. Все заканчивается в мгновение ока.  
\- Если хочешь, мы покажем еще раз, медленнее, – говорит Наташа Питеру, протягивая Баки руку.  
\- Нет, я понял, – Питер широко улыбается. – Знаете, ребята, все-таки вы невероятно крутые. 

**

Тор снова навещает Землю, и Пеппер узнает об этом только из сообщения Дарси. Та многословно жалуется, что Джейн и Тор не выходят из квартиры уже два дня и издают всякие _звуки_ , и что она не прочь побыть в Башне.  
Стив, Наташа и Сэм все обговаривают, сообщают Тони, что они не против, и негласный Клуб Людей Которые Знают о Бывшем Киллере становится немного шире. Дарси появляется с сумкой вещей и страдальческим выдохом.  
\- Кто-нибудь, сводите меня в Старбакс, и мне все равно, кто это будет.  
Пеппер берет пальто. Наташа, предчувствуя порцию хороших сплетен, – тоже. 

**

Джейн начинает приходить в гости, как только Тор улетает в Европу на помощь остальным. В Башню он не заглядывает, и Человек-Паук безутешен. (Стив считает, что Тор отправился бы в Европу прямо из Асгарда, если бы не девушка, страдающая от отношений на очень, очень солидном расстоянии. Тор шумный, общительный, дружелюбный, но он хорошо осознает важность победы над ГИДРой, и его способности незаменимы).  
\- Значит, ты… друг Тора? – спрашивает Питер.  
\- Его девушка, – тихо поправляет Джейн.  
Пользуясь тем, что Питер отвлекся на разговор, Дарси хватает его телефон и усмехается.  
\- И что за симпатяшка у тебя на заставке?  
\- ЭЙ!  
\- Мне нравятся красные пряди у нее в волосах, очень мило.  
Стив успел подметить, что эти двое поддевают друг друга как-то по-родственному. Сегодня не исключение.  
\- Если ты мне его не отдашь, я заберу его паутиной. И у тебя вся рука будет в липком и белом.  
Дарси опасно щурится, и Стив знает, что грядет, еще до того, как она начинает говорить.  
\- А что, у тебя рука становится вся в липком и белом, когда ты думаешь про… Ай! Ай! Ладно! Забирай! Черт… 

**

Четвертую ночь подряд Стив спит в своей комнате. Он не слишком удивляется, услышав открывающуюся дверь. Он представлял, что Баки будет сердиться, требовать, чтобы Стив вернулся. Или дрожать с бледным лицом, силясь оформить просьбу в слова.  
Баки не делает ни первого, ни второго. Он врывается в спальню, бесцеремонно залезает на кровать и хватает Стива за плечи, заставляя приподняться.  
\- Стив, Стив, просыпайся.  
Он звучит похоже на себя, и он явно перепуган.  
\- Проснулся, проснулся, что такое? В чем дело? – Стив дергается было к щиту, прислоненному к тумбочке, но Баки, вцепившись в него сильнее, задыхается.  
С изрядным ужасом Стив понимает, что Баки то ли плачет, то ли схватил паническую атаку, то ли то и другое вместе.  
\- Баки?  
\- Г-Говард, – выдавливает Баки. Стив чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног. – Стив. Говард. Я.  
\- Я знаю, – Стив делает движение приобнять Баки за плечи, успокоить, но тот с криком отшатывается.  
\- Баки, все нормально. Это…  
«Это было давно», – хочет сказать он, но фраза пустая, ужасная в своей бессмысленности. Для Баки все было жизнь назад и в то же время происходит прямо сейчас. События смешаны, перекручены, и не важно, когда они случились. Говард – союзник и друг Стива. И одновременно мертвец.  
\- Это я сделал, – Баки сворачивается в клубок, давится судорожными вдохами. Стив выворачивается из-под одеяла, пытаясь добраться до него, замершего на другой стороне кровати. – Это было… Я помню машину, помню, как смотрел, чтобы убедиться… убедиться…  
\- Бак.  
Баки почти с остервенением ударяет себя по лицу и всхлипывает. Стив думает, стоит ли звать Сэма. Наташу. Может, Джарвис уже их позвал. Он тянется, дотрагивается до колена Баки, тот вздрагивает, и Стив чувствует облегчение, что его мерзкий грех хотя бы в этот момент не высовывает свою уродливую голову. Нет ничего, кроме паники.  
\- Ты не виноват.  
\- Мы в его доме. Мы едим его еду и живем в его доме, и С-старк, Тони, он здесь, он… он разговаривает со мной каждый день, он починил мою руку, он…  
\- Он знает, Баки. Все нормально.  
\- Как он может знать? – теперь Баки кричит. – Как он может знать и смотреть на меня? Как хоть кто-то может знать, знать хоть половину того, что я… что я сделал, и продолжать…  
В дверь стучат – это точно Наташа. Стив рявкает, чтобы она входила, и в ту же секунду Баки валится на пол и трясется так, будто у него судороги. Наташа с размаху падает на него, обхватывает руками и ногами, вжимается лицом в плечо. Сэм хмуро смотрит из дверного проема.  
\- Баки, – тихо говорит Наташа.  
Он не отвечает. Она говорит что-то по-русски, потом еще что-то, и где-то под ее телом Стив слышит, как Баки плачет. 

Глава 29

Наташа их выгоняет. Сэм варит кофе.  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, – признается Стив, тяжело опираясь на стойку.  
\- Делай, что сделал я. Прими тот факт, что сейчас два ночи, и ты больше не сможешь уснуть.  
Сэм в поношенных пижамных штанах и футболке с эмблемой Clash. Он скребет подбородок и следит за кофе, сочащимся из кофеварки, о которой Стив может только сказать, что она очень дорогая.  
\- Надо организовать встречу с психиатром.  
\- Да, – соглашается Сэм и вскидывает голову. – Джарвис?  
\- Уже составляю сообщение повышенной важности, сэр.  
Сэм вздыхает и снова роняет голову. Вид у него усталый.  
\- Ты не знаешь русский?  
\- Несколько слов, – Стив качает головой. – Понятия не имею, что она говорила.  
\- Наверное, не наше дело, – пожимает плечами Сэм.  
\- Спасибо, – говорит Стив, потому что давно пора.  
\- Не за что, дружище, – улыбка Сэма отдает горечью. – Знаешь, нас, солдат, учат бежать на крики.  
\- Не только за это. За то, что раньше, тоже, – Стив занимает руки тем, что достает вторую кружку из буфета, заметив, что первая уже наполнилась.  
Сэм, святой человек, дает ему полную в обмен на пустую.  
\- Когда я пришел, вывалил на тебя все свои проблемы и не послушал твоего совета.  
Сэм наполняет вторую кружку. Они оба идут к столу и, постанывая, садятся. Недосып плохо влияет на обоих.  
\- Я не жду, что ты со всем сразу разберешься. Не спеши, – Сэм взмахивает руками, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. – Не волнуйся слишком сильно. Пока просто убедись, что ты здесь – ради твоего друга, ладно?  
**

 _Пеппер Поттс: Вы не спите?  
Стив Роджерс: Нет. Удивлен, что ты не спишь.  
Пеппер Поттс: Приду на кухню через пять минут. Хочу поговорить с тобой._

**

Солнце начинает подниматься, когда входит Пеппер, волосы у нее все еще собраны на макушке. Сэм в патио – отдыхает возле бассейна, смотрит в телефон. Оглянувшись и удостоверившись, что они со Стивом одни, Пеппер достает протеиновый коктейль из холодильника и знаком просит Стива сесть.  
\- Джарвис сказал, ты запросил для Барнса сеанс.  
Стив слегка наклоняет голову, неуверенный, что еще сказать. По кругам под его глазами наверняка можно более или менее точно догадаться, что произошло.  
\- Я получаю доклады от психиатра, просто чтобы ты знал, – Пеппер поднимает руку. – В самых общих чертах.  
\- Доклады, – эхом отзывается Стив.  
\- Ммгг, – она открывает бутылку и делает глоток. – Я обычно задаю несколько простых вопросов, она отвечает «да» или «нет». Склонен ли он к жестокости по отношению к себе или другим. Каждый раз ответ «нет», - Пеппер откидывается на спинку стула, заводит руку за голову, потягивается. – Помнит ли он, кем был до войны. Здесь всегда «да». Помнит ли он, чем занимался в ГИДРе. «Нет», «нет», «нет». Потом однажды «да».  
Стив отворачивается.  
\- Выходит, он уже несколько дней вспоминает миссии, - продолжает Пеппер.  
\- Ты думаешь, этой ночью он вспомнил кое-что определенное, – говорит Стив, интонацией показывая, что она права.  
\- Возможно, что-то особенное, – она выжидает, давая ему время что-нибудь сказать, снова пьет из бутылки и продолжает: – Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Стив садится прямее, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от окна и смотреть на нее.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Тони сначала не говорил мне. Не хотел признаваться, что Барнс здесь. Я сама это поняла. Но то, что он сделал с Говардом и Марией… Тони подождал, пока я сошла с самолета, и описал всю картину. «Едва разговаривает, когда Стива нет рядом», «выглядит, будто хочет бежать, но приклеен к полу», «кажется пустышкой, а потом ты понимаешь, что он испуган до полусмерти», – Пеппер крутит кистью, показывая «и так далее, и так далее». – И потом он рассказал мне.  
\- Ты, наверное, расстроилась.  
\- Ох, мне хотелось сжечь его заживо, – вздыхает Пеппер. – Я знаю Тони слишком долго, чтобы не понимать, что значила для него потеря семьи. И слишком долго, чтобы думать, будто его родители были идеальными. Но все равно, когда я услышала, что в моем доме поселился человек, который забрал у Тони его семью, первым моим порывом было убить его.  
Стив думает, стоит ли реагировать на это признание, но он не чувствует враждебности. Он не может винить Пеппер. Тони для нее важнее всех в мире, и не имеет значения, как давно это случилось и кто на самом деле был виноват. Баки очень, очень ему навредил.  
\- Знаешь, о чем он спросил меня на днях?  
\- Нет, – говорит Стив.  
Пеппер улыбается.  
\- Используются ли все еще в «лифах» металлические вставки, – она хихикает. – Ты бы видел, как он мялся. Он, наконец, убедил меня тренироваться, используя силы Экстремис, огонь, и волновался, что я обожгу себе грудь.  
\- Он был прав? – спрашивает Стив, надеясь, что это не слишком личный вопрос.  
\- Я объяснила ему про спортивные бюстгальтеры, и все было нормально, – Пеппер заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Она снова выглядит немного грустной. – Парень, который считает, что его побьют за упоминание женского белья… Он уже не тот, кто хладнокровно убивал людей, не задаваясь вопросом, зачем это надо.  
\- Не тот, – соглашается Стив.  
Как бы ему хотелось сказать, насколько он сочувствует. Говарду, Марии, потере Тони. Пеппер встает – слишком быстро – допивает коктейль и, проходя мимо, мягко хлопает Стива по плечу.  
\- Если мы можем как-то помочь, скажи. У меня совещание где-то на час, но мой телефон всегда включен. 

**

_Стив Роджерс: Мы все еще в ссылке?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Да.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Ему становится лучше. пусть побудет со мной еще немного.  
Стив Роджерс: Спасибо. _

**

_Брюс Беннер: Питер в зале, спрашивает, придет ли Баки.  
Стив Роджерс: Боже, я забыл. Передай, что я приду вместо него.  
Брюс Беннер: Он спрашивает, можно ли добавить твой номер. Обещает не «сталкерить»  
Стив Роджерс: Хорошо. _

**

Стив набрасывает спортивную одежду и бежит к лифту, пытаясь на ходу выстроить план тренировки. После трехчасового сна это не так легко, как хотелось бы, но ему приходилось и труднее.  
К чему он не готов, так это к выражениям лиц. Питер тревожится и не скрывает этого. Он ерзает, хочет знать, что происходит, но боится спросить. Брюс более сдержан - машет Стиву со своего места у стены и снова углубляется в планшет. Сэма нет, что вполне логично – наверное, он пошел к себе досыпать. Насчет Тони Стив не уверен. Возможно, Пеппер попросила его на этот раз не участвовать.  
\- Наши ряды редеют, но справимся, – Стив старательно изображает командный тон. Замечает, что Питер встает прямее. Хорошо. – Баки учит тебя, как разоружить соперника и использовать в бою подручные предметы, верно?  
\- Да, эээ, сэр.  
Стив кивает.  
\- Тогда приступим к азам рукопашного боя. Покажешь три хороших удара – будешь выбирать, что на обед. 

**

Питер наносит четыре хороших удара. Его мастерство не отточено, но он быстр и уже начинает понимать, как использовать это в своих интересах. Стив невольно чувствует гордость за Баки.  
Питер выбирает шаурму. И одно из тех заведений, где порции такого размера, что приходится уносить половину домой. Учитывая единственный комплект спортивной одежды и постоянный набор протертых свитеров, Стив понимает, что видит в Питере Баки – нуждающегося мальчишку, практически такого же, как они сами когда-то.  
\- Он в порядке? – спрашивает Питер, когда они садятся за стол.  
Вид у него нервный. Понимает, что не должен вдаваться в детали на публике, но очень хочет знать.  
Стив тянет время, открывая газировку и слушая, как та шипит. Он слишком устал для часа простых упражнений.  
\- Выздоровление не прямой путь, – повторяет он Наташины слова.  
\- Да? Ему лучше. Ага, – Питер подпирает подбородок рукой, ставит локоть на стол и смотрит уныло.  
Стив знает это выражение.  
\- Ты хотел бы помочь.  
Питер хмурится.  
\- Ну да.  
Стив чуть улыбается.  
\- Я тоже. 

**

_Стив Роджерс: Как он?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Приступ самоненавистничества подходит к концу. я дала ему домашнее задание, он справится. сеанс в пять.  
Стив Роджерс: Я вздремну, потом загляну к нему. Если с бумажной волокитой справлюсь.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Конец связи. _

**

Стив провожает Питера к метро и отправляется в долгий путь до Башни. Дует приятный ветер, из приоткрытых дверей одного из магазинов слышна музыка. Они с Наташей как-то говорили о том, что надо взять Баки на прогулку. Видимо, с этим придется обождать. Стив давит нахлынувшее разочарование.  
Дома он педантично разувается, заводит будильник прозвенеть через час и ложится на середину кровати. Ему не по себе, но он знает, что это просто прилив адреналина и усталость. Не заморачиваясь с одеялом, Стив засыпает через несколько глубоких вдохов. 

**

Где-то возле австрийской границы они выходят к реке.  
\- От нас жутко воняет, и мы и так продвигаемся быстрее положенного, – настаивает Монти.  
Морита его поддерживает. Все равно надо разбивать лагерь. Вполне можно устроить привал.  
Стив вызывается постоять на страже, пока они моются. Дум-Дум возражает, что вокруг чисто на милю во все стороны, и что «сыворотка сывороткой, а несет от тебя так же, как от любого из нас», но Стив настаивает. Баки, благослови его господь, отвлекает всех словами, что у него есть еще полкуска мыла, которым он может поделиться. Монти, скорчив гримасу, начинает раздеваться.  
Вокруг красиво. Стив смотрит на сияющую под солнцем воду и борется с желанием достать альбом. Впрочем, опасаясь града шуток, он просто отворачивается в сторону деревьев, следит, как колышутся листья на ветру. Джонс говорит что-то негромко и язвительно, все покатываются со смеху, и Стив улыбается. Шутки он не уловил, но не важно. Ему приятно слышать, что они веселятся.  
Через несколько часов Баки занимает его пост возле дерева, а Стив купается в одиночестве. Остальные далеко, считают пайки и чистят оружие.  
\- Стал на сотню футов тяжелее и на голову выше, но все еще стесняешься?  
Стив вскидывает голову, моргает, пытаясь рассмотреть Баки: из-за дерева видны ноги, скрещенные в лодыжках, ступня подергивается в такт неслышной мелодии.  
\- Что? А… – Стив окидывает себя взглядом. Кожа порозовела от холодной воды и выглядит уже куда чище. Он продолжает тереть себя тряпкой. – Получается, да.  
Висящие на ветке штаны и рубашка кажутся до смешного огромными. Стив вздыхает.  
\- Каждый раз мне кажется, что я по ошибке взял чужую одежду. Что в эту проклятую рубашку три меня влезут.  
Баки фыркает.  
\- Ну да, – и говорит уже тише: – Мне не хватает прежнего тебя.  
\- Прежнего меня?  
Видимый край плеча Баки дергается.  
\- Настоящего тебя.  
\- Бак, теперь настоящий я вот такой.  
Стив зарывается пальцами в волосы, кривится, нащупав комок грязи. Черт. Он опускается в воду – ровно настолько, чтобы как следует выполоскать волосы.  
\- Ну, мне нравился и прежний настоящий ты. 

**

Тихий стук в дверь куда менее отчаянный, чем тот, что разбудил Стива в прошлый раз. Но Стив все равно несется к двери и распахивает ее.  
Там Баки, как всегда растрепанный, в одной из новых футболок. Он теребит длинные рукава и смотрит под ноги.  
\- Привет, – бормочет он, выглядя куда больше похожим на себя, чем Стив ожидал.  
\- Привет, – Стив ждет, что Баки скажет что-то еще – рот у того открывается и закрывается. Он приоткрывает дверь немного шире. – Хочешь поговорить?  
\- Нет, – выпаливает Баки и захлопывает рот, будто сказал лишнее. Стив, пожав плечами, продолжает держать дверь.  
\- Заходи, если хочешь.  
Баки заходит. Он не видел комнаты Стива прежде, но она такая же, как у него, ничего особенного. Баки осматривается, подмечая детали, потом садится в кресло в углу и подтягивает ноги. Обнимает себя за колени, выстраивая своеобразную стену. Стив, не желая возвышаться над ним, садится на край постели в нескольких шагах поодаль. Выжидает минуту.  
\- Наташа говорила, утром у тебя сеанс.  
Баки молча кивает. Стив не ждет услышать продолжение, но Баки вдруг добавляет:  
\- Извини, что я пропустил прошлый.  
\- Все понимают.  
Баки наклоняет голову, продолжает избегать взгляда. Шевелит челюстью, выстраивая слова в голове. Стив ждет.  
\- Прости, что я трогал тебя.  
Стив моргает:  
\- Что?  
\- Извини. Когда мне сделали новую руку, я… Мне… Мне не следовало этого делать, – он прячется за своей стеной.  
Стив делает глубокий вдох.  
\- Тебе было очень больно, и ты не сделал ничего плохого.  
Разговор уходит не в ту степь, но Стив не знает, как это исправить. И надо ли вообще исправлять.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал… – Баки вздыхает. – Не знаю, как сказать.  
Стив догадывается, что он имеет в виду, и готов на все, лишь бы этого не услышать. Он знает. Ему не нужно словесное подтверждение.  
\- Паркер сегодня отлично поработал, – говорит он, надеясь поднять Баки настроение.  
Баки широко открывает глаза и тут же зажмуривается.  
\- Четверг, – выдыхает он.  
\- Я вышел на замену, – улыбается Стив. – Вряд ли я внушаю ему такой же страх, как ты, но бьет он сильнее, чем раньше. Прогресс.  
\- Ему надо научиться вкладывать в удары весь свой вес.  
\- У него получается. Еще бы, с таким учителем.  
\- Он старается, – Баки отрывает правую руку от стены и ерошит себе волосы. – Напоминает мне Стивенсона, – добавляет он почти смущенно.  
Стив морщит лоб.  
\- Не припомню никакого Стивенсона.  
\- Восемнадцать лет, завербовался, как только смог. Добрейшая душа, всегда был готов помочь, – Баки смотрит хмуро. – Ты не видел его. Он погиб через две недели. 

Глава 30

Проходят четыре дня. Баки становится тесно в Башне, это понятно, но он даже не заикается о том, чтобы выйти наружу. Наташа предлагает больше времени проводить возле бассейна. Солнце и свежий воздух должны дать хоть какое-то облегчение.  
Для социализации это тоже неплохо. Джейн и Брюс, работающие удаленно, сидят с планшетами на коленях в шезлонгах, подтянутых друг к другу, и обсуждают что-то научное. Дарси убеждает Питера прицепиться к концу вышки для прыжков в воду и с маньячным смехом ее трясет. Смешки Питера переходят в хихиканье – он не падает, как бы она ни старалась.  
Наташа, облаченная, к удивлению Стива, в бикини, пьет что-то яркое, укрывшись под большой шляпой. Баки, напоминая верного пса, сидит у ее ног, болтая ступнями в воде. 

_Стив Роджерс: Я был прав._

Наташа берет пискнувший телефон, между ее бровей появляется морщинка.

 _НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: ?  
Стив Роджерс: Выглядишь жутко._

Наташа фыркает, привлекая внимание Баки. Тот, впрочем, не спрашивает, просто снова отворачивается. 

_НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Обещаю в следующий раз прикрыться. Зачем писать человеку, который сидит рядом с тобой? Наконец, вливаешься в наше русло?  
Стив Роджерс: Мне сказать это вслух и получить от Сэма, потому что он не знает контекст?_

\- Бак, на что ты смотришь?  
Привлеченный лукавым тоном Сэма, Стив отрывается от телефона. Ему удается проследить линию взгляда Баки прежде, чем тот успевает отвести глаза. Эээ… бюст мисс Льюис пружинит в верхе купальника каждый раз, когда она хватается за вышку. Баки, пойманный на горячем, если и пристыжен, то не слишком.  
\- Ты с каждым днем все больше и больше становишься похож на себя, – искренне говорит Стив.  
Баки зачерпывает воду ладонью и брызгает в него. Стив, отшатнувшись, смеется.  
Сэм немного понижает голос.  
\- Знаешь, у Дарси никого нет.  
Тревога Баки возвращается. Он смотрит на Сэма очень неодобрительно, словно тот нагрубил уже тем, что посмел предложить подобное, и снова отворачивается. Сэм и Наташа обмениваются многозначительными взглядами (в последнее время – все чаще).  
\- Баки, – зовет Наташа через несколько минут, и тот оборачивается. – Ты мне поможешь?  
Она протягивает бутылку солнцезащитного крема. Баки дергает ртом, но встает, подходит и берет крем.  
Стив смотрит, не находя сил отвернуться. Некоторое время поизучав бутылку и собственную левую ладонь, Баки в конце концов выдавливает крем на правую и втирает одной рукой. Начав с плеч, он спускается ниже, двигается ровно, нигде не задерживаясь. Краем уха Стив слышит всплеск и совсем детский вопль Питера.  
\- Готово, – докладывает Баки и отдает бутылку обратно.  
Наташа улыбается. Баки встает, хмурится на свою руку и уходит. Надо полагать, ее мыть.  
\- Эксперимент продолжается? – осведомляется Сэм.  
Питера топят в бассейне. Джейн обвиняет Дарси, что это нечестно. Стив не имеет возможности спросить у Сэма, что тот имеет в виду. Баки возвращается, обтирая руки о шорты.  
\- Твоя очередь, – Наташа показывает на землю перед собой.  
Баки колеблется, разрываясь между подчинением приказу и сомнениями, потом все-таки садится, но возражает:  
\- Не думаю, что могу обгореть.  
\- Зачем рисковать? Крем дешевый.  
Наташа устраивает его между своих ступней, ее икры касаются его предплечий. Она втирает крем ему в шею, плечи, спину. Стив наблюдает с тщательно подавляемой паникой.  
Как странно, понимает он к тому времени, как Наташа почти заканчивает, Баки… спокоен. Держится тихо, не обращая внимания на прикосновение гладкой обнаженной ноги к правой руке, мягкие ладони на коже. Когда Наташа хлопает его по боку, показывая, что уже все, Баки встает, выглядя, пожалуй, притихшим, но ничего больше.  
\- Почему ты сам ее не пригласишь? – спрашивает он у Сэма.  
\- Я?  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- На фотографиях в твоей комнате только семья.  
Сэм улыбается.  
\- Не заинтересован.  
\- А. Это потому, что она белая?  
\- Баки!  
Баки смотрит на Стива, озадаченный его смущением, но Сэм отмахивается.  
\- Нет. Нет. Ничего такого. Сейчас это не проблема.  
\- А, – Баки изучает Сэма, потом Дарси в бассейне. – Я… Тогда я не понимаю, в чем дело.  
Сэм пожимает плечами и сдвигает солнечные очки, ожидая, пока до Баки дойдет. Тот пораженно поднимает брови.  
\- Потому что… ты…  
Стив и сам точно не знает, не было нужды выяснять. Он смотрит на Сэма с самым нейтральным выражением, которое способен изобразить. Сэм снова поводит плечами.  
\- Ну да, мне нравятся мужчины. И женщины тоже. Я просто не хочу с ними спать.  
\- Что?  
Наташа исподтишка берется за телефон, и Стив вдруг понимает, что спор «Факты о Будущем Которые Шокируют Баки» продолжается.  
Баки поглядывает на всех, кто находится в пределах слышимости, явно не уверенный, подлежит ли эта информация разглашению вслух. Сэм снова машет рукой. В последнее время он делает это часто.  
\- Расслабься, друг.  
\- Ты не… Как можно не хотеть секса?  
\- Надо быть асексуалом, – кажется, мимика Баки все больше подмывает Сэма рассмеяться, и ему все труднее сдерживаться.  
\- Асе… Стив, они опять выдумывают?  
Стив, закусив губы, высчитывает на пальцах, вспоминая брошюру ЩИТа.  
\- Ммм, я помню гетеросексуалов, гомосексуалов, бисексуалов и асексуалов. Кажется, вместо «бисексуал» иногда говорят «пансексуал»..?  
\- Все сложно, – бормочет Наташа, двигая пальцами по экрану телефона.  
Баки смотрит на них так, будто они заявили, что в небе пять лун.  
\- Биромантический асексуал, – заключает Сэм. – Так будет вернее всего. Не заморачивайся. Сейчас я все равно не в поиске, и ты не мой типаж, так что забей.  
Все с таким же изумленным лицом Баки уходит, явно избегая разговора. Он делает так все реже и реже, но сейчас Стив не может его винить. Он еще помнит, что чувствовал сам, когда мисс Хилл его просвещала.  
\- Брюс выиграл, – бормочет Наташа, изучив сложную таблицу на экране. – Черт. Брюс!  
Тот поднимает голову.  
\- Ты выиграл спор!  
Брюс широко улыбается и снова утыкается в планшет. 

**  
Баки возвращается немного погодя – с пивом для Сэма и Стива и еще одним ярким напитком для Наташи. Стив засчитывает это как победу.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 31

_НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Проблема с Тони решена насколько это возможно. Думаю теперь Баки перестанет его избегать.  
Стив Роджерс: Ты чудо. Что ты сделала?  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: Не волнуйся о деталях. И не расспрашивай ни того ни другого. Их обоих это задевает каждого по-своему_

**

 _Стив Роджерс: Баки там с тобой нормально?  
Сэм Уилсон: ЛОЛ ага!  
Сэм Уилсон: пришел и мы поговорили. У всех одинаковые вопросы. 1. ты как монах получается? (нееее) 2. значит религия ни при чем? (нееее) 3. и как ты встречаешься с людьми? (очень очень осторожно)  
Сэм Уилсон: и т.д. и т.п.  
Сэм Уилсон: он не грубил ничего просто много вопросов  
Стив Роджерс: Хорошо. Я рад._

**

\- Ты сбила его машиной?  
\- Это был первый раз, когда она сбила его машиной, – сияя, вставляет Дарси. – Не волнуйся! Ему ничего не сделалось. Встретишь Тора, сам увидишь. Он похож на танк.  
Баки смотрит на Джейн в поисках подтверждения, и Джейн пожимает плечами, будучи не в силах отрицать.  
\- Он… Да, немножко как танк. 

**

Питера некоторое время не видно. Среднесеместровые экзамены – важная вещь, а ему ведь приходится думать о стипендии.  
(Сэм говорит, Питер упоминал, что его стипендия уходит, в основном, на старые медицинские счета дяди и новую крышу для тетиного дома. Стив предлагает чаще выбираться перекусить после тренировок, подкармливать парня так, чтобы это было не слишком заметно. Сэм дает ему пять – значит, поддерживает.)  
Человек-Паук снова объявляется, когда в банке в центре города берут заложников. Должно быть, Наташа дала Баки распечатку статьи, потому что возле расписания тренировок появляется уничижительная вырезка из «Бьюгл» о самоуправстве с фотографией Человека-Паука, отправляющего грабителя в нокаут. Кто-то обвел ему бедра и плечи маркером и написал поверх печатного текста: «В ОТЛИЧНОЙ ФОРМЕ» 

**

Наташа и Сэм ведут Стива в кафе с видом на Центральный Парк. Умиротворяющая картина.  
\- От Клинта, – Наташа берет телефон.  
Интонации чуть заметно идут вверх – она довольна, и Стив чувствует странную гордость за то, что способен это определить.  
\- Что-то одобренное для широкой зрительской аудитории? – интересуется Сэм, попивая баббл ти, который Стив только попробовал и сразу же отодвинул.  
\- Спасибо, что послали Тора… Сербия в руинах… еще больше, чем была до нас… – Наташа хмыкает и поднимает глаза. – Надо полагать, скоро мы их увидим.  
\- Было бы неплохо, – замечает Стив, чувствуя, что так оно и есть.  
Эта странная семья, которая из них получилась… Похоже, он начал ей дорожить.  
\- Интересно, Т’Чалла заедет? – Сэм проверяет, удастся ли стянуть у Стива фаршированный блинчик.  
Удар по руке доходчиво доносит до него, что нет, не удастся.  
\- Это месть?  
\- Просто защищаю свое.  
Наташа улыбается.  
\- Надеюсь, Т’Чалла будет. Тони заранее его ненавидит.  
– Только потому, что Пеппер усиленно изображает, будто от него без ума, – добавляет Стив.  
Он накалывает блинчик на вилку, долго им любуется, давая Сэму как следует позавидовать, и откусывает большой кусок. 

**

\- Наташа говорила, что доктор дает тебе проекты?  
Слово «задания» подходило бы больше, но психиатр умудряется с завидным изяществом пробираться через минное поле плохих воспоминаний Баки и всех слов, которые могли бы послужить триггерами. Когда Стив написал ей о своем намерении вскоре вывести Баки в люди, она прислала подробные рекомендации и список текущих фильмов, которые никак не подходили сейчас для его состояния.  
Баки кивает. Без выражения: он постоянно лавирует на границе между «без жалоб делать то малое, о чем его просят» и «чувствовать стыд от необходимости посещать мозгоправа». Сейчас перед ним большая керамическая миска, и он осторожно трясет над ней пакет, пытаясь вытряхнуть все до единого кусочки говядины.  
\- Может, я могу чем-то помочь?  
Баки кривит губы.  
\- Мне сказали… поработать над осознанием, чего я хочу, и потренироваться просить об этом.  
\- Или просто найти это, высыпать в миску и поставить в микроволновку.  
Баки закатывает глаза, и Стив улыбается.  
\- Мы три сеанса посвятили разговорам о том, как брать что-то самому.  
\- А, вот почему в холодильнике который день нет ванильного мороженого?  
Баки со скучным видом отворачивается, будто понятия не имеет, о чем речь, но быстрое движение языка по нижней губе его выдает.  
\- Ну, если тебе понадобится что-то, чего нельзя получить, совершив набег на кухню, имей в виду, я буду рад помочь.  
Стив пытается сказать это небрежным тоном и решает, что удалось неплохо. Баки, быстро кивнув, отвлекается на сражение с кнопками микроволновки. 

**

Зайдя к Сэму обсудить план предстоящей прогулки, Стив замечает разбросанные по столу бумаги. На одном листе выделены тезисы, которые Стив едва способен прочесть («согласие» обведено несколько раз), на другом – заметки во всех направлениях, мужские и женские знаки и что-то вроде пряничного человечка, с линиями, идущими от головы, тела и ноги.  
\- Планируешь выпечку к Рождеству? – присматривается Стив.  
\- Это называется «гендерный человечек», очень известная обучающая техника, – Сэм отталкивает его руку, тянущуюся к бумагам, берет их сам и перелистывает. – Хватит шпионить. Я ведь не роюсь в скетчбуке, который ты все время с собой таскаешь. 

**

\- В интернете были очень хорошие отзывы, – обхаживает Стив, но Баки смотрит на большие наушники с тревогой.  
Никто не знает, почему он принимает в штыки вещи, обхватывающие голову, но никто не собирается спрашивать. Стив подозревает, что по этой же причине ему не понравился самый первый аппарат МРТ.  
\- Я могу пользоваться наушниками-каплями.  
Современные слова в его устах звучат странно.  
Стив кивает.  
\- Хорошо, но если захочешь попробовать… Знаешь, звуковая система в развлекательной комнате, она как в кинотеатре.  
\- Лучше, – признает Баки, выглядя теперь несколько заинтересованным.  
\- А это как будто она твоя личная, – Стив делает расплывчатый жест. – Тони как-то увидел на мне наушники из магазина на углу и начал вопить. Я не понимал, почему, пока он не дал мне такие. Это как день и ночь. Если твой слух… если он как мой, все мельчайшие… э, в общем, попробуй.  
Он вручает Баки беспроводные наушники, оставляет флешку на столе и уходит, давая Баки возможность подумать. Он не беспокоится, что Баки затруднится подключить ее к планшету. Баки всегда справлялся с такими задачками в десять раз быстрее, чем он сам. 

**

Они обедают, когда у Баки звонит телефон. Он достает его из кармана, читает, и лицо его каменеет, становится до боли пустым. Секунду поколебавшись, он опускает телефон на стол и толкает его к Наташе.  
Стив хмурится.  
\- Можно?  
Пожав плечами, Баки складывает руки и ставит локти на стол. Стив читает. 

_Джейн Фостер: Завтра едим дим-сам в ресторанчике о котором я рассказывала. Если хочешь бери Стива и присоединяйся! Там суперсолдатские порции._

Наташа смотрит на Баки.  
\- Ты хочешь? – мягко спрашивает она.  
У Тони и Сэма спокойно-отрешенные лица людей, которые заняты своими мыслями и совсем не слушают.  
Баки издает нетерпеливый звук и прячет лицо в ладонях. Стив морщится.  
\- Я придумаю отговорку, – говорит Наташа, и Баки благодарно выдыхает. 

**

На следующее утро Тони снова нарушает негласное правило о новостях, собрав всех у телевизора. Бегущая лента полна кратких докладов о положении дел в Восточной Европе и дымящихся бункерах. На левой стороне экрана слайдшоу – пугающие лица в зернистой четкости. Генералы, террористы, некоторые известны принадлежностью к ГИДРе. С другой стороны – конференция с Воителем: он на трибуне, отвечает на вопросы и улыбается. Показывают снятые ранее кадры с людьми, которых уводят в наручниках. Через несколько секунд лицо Наташи становится удивительно мягким, и она достает телефон.  
\- Скажу Баки спуститься, – говорит она Стиву.  
Когда он появляется, Наташа тянется за его рукой, гладит по пальцам и указывает на экран. Она бормочет по-русски, и Стиву хватает знаний, чтобы понять:  
«Видишь? Я же обещала».

**

Стив берет миску с фруктами с кухонной стойки и несет наружу. Ставит на маленький стол рядом с шезлонгами. Изучает ее, перекладывает фрукты, крутит миску, пока не находит нужный ракурс. Достав из мессенджера скетчбук и карандаши, он намечает изгиб неровной миски, набрасывает лежащую впереди сливу. Потом приходит черед апельсина, яблока, двух персиков. Стив слышит, как позади открывается дверь.  
Это Баки, и он в новых наушниках. Не глядя на Стива, Баки выбирает шезлонг, подтаскивает его к Стиву и раскладывает целиком. Довольный, ложится, свернувшись, перед Стивом и закрывает глаза. 

Глава 32

Тор возвращается первым, что само по себе событие. Джейн не слишком шумит, даже когда счастлива, а Дарси не столько громкая, сколько ехидная, но Стив, чувствуя себя в долгу перед новым членом команды, набирает Питеру сообщение, и уж тот, вне себя от восторга, не закрывает рот ни на минуту.  
\- Когда вы, ребята, дрались с читаури, я видел, как ты пролетел мимо моего окна! Я чуть не помер! А можно… ээ… можно потрогать твой молот?  
\- Несомненно, мой новый друг. Какое же оружие берешь на поле битвы ты?  
\- Ну, в общем, никакое. Но я умею выпускать паутину.  
\- А, очень подходящее умение для твоего прозвания. Я хотел бы узреть эту силу.  
\- Железный Человек разрешает мне делать это только в зале.  
Тор смотрит с пониманием.  
\- Меня тоже просили не являть мою силу в жилище.  
\- Потому что ты поджарил всю охранную систему, – бормочет Тони под нос, набирая заказ на пиццу. 

**

У Воителя дела в Вашингтоне. Но Т’Чалла возвращается в Башню и, к изумлению и смущению Стива, быстро выделяет его из остальных.  
\- Легенды о твоей храбрости и самоотверженности разносятся далеко, капитан Роджерс.  
Вакандский акцент, как на слух Стива, не сильно отличается от нигерийского. Это и низкий тембр голоса тут же заставляют Дарси (и, в чем Стив никогда не признается Тору, Джейн) присмотреться к королю с… необычайно пристальным вниманием. Стив не раз видел такое, когда ходил на танцы в компании Баки.  
\- Я знаю, что вы помогли Пеппер в Лондоне, и мы очень благодарны за вашу помощь с ГИДРой.  
\- Разумеется, – Т’Чалла наклоняет голову. – Возможно, моя страна предпочитает определенную степень изоляции, но не годится закрывать глаза на столь явную угрозу людской свободе. Должен признаться, учитывая ваш прошлый опыт, я был удивлен, что вы не присоединились к нам.  
Стив отчаянно желает, чтобы появился Тони и отвлек своего бизнес-партнера. Король безукоризненно вежлив, но сейчас Стив понятия не имеет, что ответить.  
На помощь приходит Дарси.  
\- Стив помогает своему симпатичному боевому товарищу. Такую работу удаленно не сделаешь, понимаете?  
К удивлению Стива Т’Чалла делает извиняющийся жест.  
\- Да, я слышал о вашем друге. Вы правильно поступили, что остались здесь и заняли место, которое только вы могли занять. Чем больше времени я провожу с вашей группой, тем больше преимуществ вижу в численности. Всегда достаточно людей в наличии.  
\- Пицца! – вопит Клинт, и половина присутствующих кидается к коробкам, которые он держит. 

**

\- Нет, нет, не «фликер», а Ф-л-и-к-р. Без «е». Это ресурс, где выкладывают фотографии, – Джейн набрасывает на свой кусок пиццы салфетку.  
Баки качает головой.  
\- Есть же Инстаграмм.  
Дарси пожимает плечами.  
\- Инстаграмм, он для селфи и всяких тупых фоток, снятых на телефон. А Фликр для профессиональных снимков, цифровых рисунков, зарисовок скульптур. Многие художники им пользуются.  
\- А просто рисунки?  
\- От руки? Ну да, люди их сканят и выкладывают.  
Баки пихает Стива в плечо.  
\- Тебе надо выложить туда свое.  
Стив неопределенно мычит и отворачивается, глядя на Клинта и Наташу в углу. Полгода назад он подумал бы, что они оба скучные и холодные. Теперь он видит намек на улыбку на губах у Наташи, и как она наклоняется к Клинту. Она правда скучала по нему. Хорошо, что Наташа решила вернуться с ним в Америку.  
Баки снова толкает его.  
\- Что?  
\- Возможно, я что-то пропустил, но раньше старое искусство нравилось людям даже больше.  
\- Нет, в смысле, у меня нет нужного альбома. Вообще ни одного из тех, старых, – Стив берет еще кусок пиццы. – Не то чтобы я прихватил много вещей в тот самолет.  
\- Твое барахло-о-о, – тянет Дарси, надувшись.  
\- Думаю, большая часть сейчас в музеях, – деликатно сообщает Брюс.  
\- Да. Смитсоновский музей вернул мне кое-что по первому же требованию… Ожерелье моей матери было явно не для показа.  
\- У них твои альбомы?  
Баки выглядит непомерно оскорбленным. На его голос поворачиваются сразу несколько голов, и Стив морщится. Он до сих пор не знает, как реагировать, когда за него кто-то злится.  
\- Это ничего, – он опускает глаза. – Многое даже не в музеях. Большая часть довоенных вещей разошлась по частным коллекциям.  
\- Как можно знать, что парень жив, и держать у себя его имущество? – Дарси делает гримасу.  
\- Они, наверное, за эти вещи тысячи заплатили, – замечает Джейн.  
Клинт фыркает.  
\- Бери выше, миллионы. Я видел, как Коулсон охотился кое за чем онлайн… до того, как тебя нашли, разумеется. Там был «Хоббит» в твердой обложке. Ставки дошли до шести нулей.  
Баки вскакивает.  
\- Я его тебе на день рождения подарил!  
\- Баки, серьезно, ничего страшного.  
\- Я согласен с мистером Барнсом, – спокойный голос Т’Чаллы резко контрастирует с возгласом Баки. – Другое дело, если бы ваши вещи отошли к вашим ближайшим родственникам, а затем были проданы или пожертвованы. Их не отдавали добровольно.  
Стив взмахом руки обрывает обсуждение.  
\- Я хочу, – четко выговаривает он, – послушать невероятные, героические, очень подробные истории о том, что вы делали в Румынии на прошлой неделе. Видел в новостях, смотрелось великолепно. 

**

\- Значит, ты суперкомпьютер, да?  
\- Да, сэр.  
Питер делает глоток из бутылки и сочувственно морщится, когда Тони снимает переднюю панель Джарвиса, хмурится на нее и натирает об свою рубашку.  
\- И ты делаешь, ну, сто тысяч дел одновременно?  
\- Что-то вроде этого, сэр.  
\- И что ты делаешь вот пря-я-ямо сейчас?  
\- Как обычно, сэр. Осуществляю наблюдение за всей собственностью мистера Старка, сканирование электронного оборудования мистера Старка, регулирую его портфель акций в соответствии с последним разработанным мной алгоритмом для стабильного роста. Также я отвечаю на два сообщения от двух разных бизнес-партнеров, предложивших встречу на одну и ту же дату в июне, отправляю часть средств из личных фондов мистера Старка на счет психиатрической клиники в Варшаве, составляю список приглашенных на…  
Тони вскидывает голову:  
\- Стоп, что было перед списком?  
\- Варшава, Польша, сэр.  
\- Зачем мы отправляем деньги в психиатрическую клинику?  
\- Туда были отправлены двое заложников, сэр. Около ста тысячи долларов потребуется на улучшение их содержания и общей инфраструктуры здания. Оно было построено в 1982 и с тех пор…  
\- Да, ясно, зачистка после борьбы с преступностью. Понял. Не интересно, – Тони отмахивается. – Стой. Парень. Тебе же девятнадцать?  
Питер настораживается. Рядом в мгновение ока появляется Баки, выхватывает бутылку и изучает ее.  
\- Паркер, в каком возрасте в двадцать первом веке разрешается употреблять спиртное?  
Питер победно улыбается, но это не срабатывает. Баки опрокидывает в себя остатки яблочного вина, достает «Оранжину» из холодильника и сует Питеру.  
\- Погоди, погоди, – Клинт наклоняется к Тони, коленом – Стив замечает – все еще прижимаясь к ноге Наташи. – Тони, ты ведь сделал… это?  
\- Это? – Тони поднимает брови. – Я много чего делаю. Можно сказать, я все время что-нибудь делаю.  
\- Нет… – Клинт указывает на Баки, потом на Стива и легко ударяет пальцами по губам, подразумевая «алкоголь».  
Тони моргает и расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Да, да, ЭТО!  
Баки хмурится.  
\- Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит?  
Тони практически бежит через комнату и за руку оттаскивает Пеппер от Джейн, с которой та разговаривала.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи «можно». Ну скажи!  
Пеппер смотрит озадаченно. Тони, фыркнув, горячо шепчет ей на ухо, своей суетой очень напоминая маленькую собаку, умоляющую взять ее на прогулку.  
\- А если кто-нибудь сильно разгуляется, Тор просто положит Мьельнир ему на живот, и все будет лучшим образом.  
Пеппер машет руками.  
\- Я воздерживаюсь от голосования и вообще ухожу спать, – объявляет она.  
Победно вскинув кулак, Тони хватает Брюса за руку.  
\- Идем, бро, помнишь, какую штуку мы намешали в прошлом месяце?  
\- Что? А! Да, – Брюс, почесывая затылок, встает. – Она… наверное, безопасная. 

Глава 33

\- Они, можно сказать, втискиваются, – объявил доктор неделю назад.  
\- Простите? – сказал Стив.  
\- Извините, я пытаюсь подобрать слова, понятные для непрофессионала, но получается, похоже, неважно, – доктор ерзает на стуле, делает глоток из стакана и продолжает: – Мне встречались разные случаи повреждения участков мозга. Или когда эти участки по тем или иным причинам переставали работать. Если они и восстанавливаются, то не настолько. И не так быстро.  
Стив ждал, изо всех сил стараясь не радоваться раньше времени.  
\- Я начинаю подозревать, что причина, по которой сержанта Барнса так часто «стирали» и замораживали, когда для него не было заданий, заключалась в том, что в обратном случае они не смогли бы его использовать. Они хотели создать неуязвимого бездумного робота, но с похищенными технологиям, которые сами едва понимали, получили хоть и модифицированного, но все же человека с плохой привычкой защищать людей и следовать лишь тем приказам, с которыми согласен.  
Доктор демонстрирует замедленную съемку состояния гипоталамуса. Одно яркое пятно, одно, полтора, три. Три с половиной, семь.  
\- Они десятилетиями пытались замедлить этот процесс. Мозг восстанавливается. Чертовски упорный мозг, если можно так выразиться. 

**

Клинт коротко объясняет, что Тони и Брюс некоторое время назад начали изобретать какой-то особенный алкоголь. Он был там, когда пришлось проветривать целый этаж: пары их первого детища сшибали людей с ног в буквальном смысле.  
(Примерно в это время Джейн и Т’Чалла извиняются и ретируются, избегая дальнейшего веселья. Робот Джарвис удаляется в лабораторию на какой-то ремонт)  
\- Они синтезируют что-то вроде суперкрепкого виски. Не знаю точно, как оно работает, – Клинт глядит в потолок.  
Питер, подобравшись ближе, терпеливо караулит стакан Дарси. Как только она отвлекается, чтобы проверить телефон, Питер подтягивает стакан паутиной и допивает.  
\- Баки не понравится, – лениво предупреждает Стив.  
\- Я слишком молода, чтобы быть бабушкой, – жалуется Наташа и уходит в угол, к Тору и «Сэму, сыну Уилла».  
Те не умолкают с тех пор, как их друг другу представили. У Тора тот оживленный вид, с каким он обычно рассказывают про Асгард.  
\- Кстати, – Стив озирается. – А где Баки?  
Может, снова дремлет? Теперь дневной сон требуется ему реже, чем раньше, но все-таки случается примерно через день. А может, для Баки тут слишком людно.  
\- Не видел его с тех пор, как он отобрал бутылку у Питера. Как у него дела, кстати? – Клинт растягивается на диване.  
Стив замечает свежий порез у него на бицепсе, вчерашний вроде бы или около того.  
Стив пожимает плечами. Трудно сказать точно.  
\- Лучше, чем неделю назад, – говорит он, наконец. – В основном, лучше. И плохие дни уже не такие плохие.  
Ночь воспоминаний о Говарде не считается.  
Клинт кивает.  
\- Думаешь, он выйдет на поле?  
\- Что?  
\- Не сейчас, разумеется, – при виде выражения на лице Стива Клинт напрягается. – Господи. Извини.  
Стив в свою очередь жестом просит прощения за вспышку.  
\- Он… тренирует Человека-Паука. У него хорошо получается, но я… не знаю.  
\- Действующие враги?  
\- Да.  
\- Хм.  
\- Или если сам захочет.  
Клинт почесывает затылок.  
\- Трудно сказать. Что ж, – он смотрит, как Питер, пройдя по потолку, роняет бутылку прямо в урну. – Никакой спешки. Никакого давления. У нас хватает свежей крови, чтобы справиться с тем, что есть на данный момент. 

**

Начавшийся дождь перерастает в грозу. Молнии над панорамой города выглядят крайне драматично. Включив танцевальную музыку, Тони демонстрирует нечто вроде бочонка, покрытого трубками и датчиками.  
\- Вот. Эта порция должна быть отличной, и оно точно не ядовитое. Стив, топай сюда. Где твоя хмурая половинка?  
\- Где-то в другом месте, – Стив с обиженным вздохом подходит к… бочонку. Тот выглядит куда более угрожающим, чем должен. – Значит, это… спиртное.  
\- Суперспиртное, – поправляет Тони.  
Брюс, который обычно старается держаться подальше от гениальных опытов Тони, на этот раз тоже гордится… этим, чем бы оно ни было, и ему явно любопытно посмотреть, сработает ли оно так, как должно.  
\- Выдержано в дубе и пропущено через изрядное количество науки.  
Брюс выдает извиняющуюся улыбку.  
\- Мы определенно уделили больше времени работе над качеством, чем над… эм… вкусом.  
Стив невольно улыбается в ответ, чувствуя себя тронутым. Этот проект, когда только начинался, был, очевидно, для него одного. Своего рода жест доброй воли, когда он и Тони могли терпеть друг друга лишь в условиях нависшей над миром угрозы.  
\- Вряд ли оно хуже, чем то, что пили мы с Баки когда-то, – Стив принимает предложенный стакан и сует его под кран.  
Тут же появляется запах – как смесь виски и газа. Где-то поодаль фукает Дарси.  
Когда стакан заполняется наполовину, Тони закручивает кран.  
\- Окна надо открывать? Давайте откроем. Хотя падать вроде никто не собирается.  
Питер спрыгивает с потолка и приоткрывает двери патио. Покачивая стакан, Стив нюхает прозрачную жидкость. Это определенно… алкоголь.  
\- Ээ, у нас утечка газа? – в дверях стоит Баки.  
Волосы у него всклокочены, на нем просторная футболка и пижамные штаны, в которые он, наверное, специально переоделся, чтобы вздремнуть. Стив старается скрыть реакцию, а Дарси, напротив, издает умиленный звук, привлекая внимание.  
\- Нет, это напиток. Любезно предоставленный хозяином.  
Стив протягивает стакан, Баки подходит, придирчиво его разглядывает, потом нюхает и тут же отшатывается.  
\- Крепкий.  
\- Это специально, – улыбается Стив. – Тони и Брюс его изобрели, потому что с моим обменом веществ я не могу опьянеть.  
Заинтересованно хмыкнув, Баки снова наклоняется, уже медленнее, и Стив замечает, что почти все бросили свои занятия и ждут, что будет дальше.  
Баки закусывает губу.  
\- Я тоже хочу.  
Дерьмо.  
\- Что ж, здесь хватит на двоих, – хладнокровно заявляет Тони.  
Повинуясь его жесту, какое-то жуткое устройство доставляет еще один стакан.  
\- Я не эксперт ни в вашей биологии, ни в производстве спиртного, но не вижу причины, почему это должно меня останавливать. Наука превыше всего.  
\- Наука должна убедиться, что они выпьют сегодня достаточно воды, – бормочет Брюс, глядя, как Стив передает Баки стакан.  
Тот встряхивает его, корчит гримасу. Потом запрокидывает голову, глотает сразу половину и улыбается под громовые аплодисменты. 

**

Стив находит, что, иначе как шотами, пить это невозможно. Прислушавшись к себе, он решает, что один глоток действует на него примерно вполовину слабее, чем до сыворотки. Догадка неточная, но Брюс, будто заблаговременно чувствуя себя виноватым, приносит ему бутылку воды, и Стиву приходится признать, что смесь по-своему неплоха.  
Баки разбавляет свою порцию виски, который находит в баре. Он оживленно рассказывает Дарси и Сэму только что вернувшееся воспоминание: как Дернье и Джонс очаровывали местных женщин в пабе маленького французского городка. И какое было лицо у Стива, когда Баки перевел ему их французский.  
\- Это было грязно, – объявляет Стив, – и я не собираюсь ничего этого повторять.  
Сэм гогочет, а Клинт, появившись, будто из ниоткуда, дергает Баки за руку в немой просьбе. Баки наклоняется и очень долго и обстоятельно шепчет ему на ухо. 

**

Питер уходит спать. Дарси держится впечатляюще, не отставая от Сэма. И вполне четко выговаривает, что, раз тот хвастает, каким отличным барменом был в колледже, пусть встанет и смешает ей что-нибудь.  
Стив разговаривает с Наташей, когда появляется Баки и тыкает его в бок.  
\- Ммм?  
Все вокруг выглядит чуть расплывчатым и мягким. Лицо Баки напоминает Стиву о вечерах, проведенных в слишком маленькой квартирке в компании слишком дешевого пойла. Хорошее лицо.  
Баки через плечо смотрит на Тора. Тот рассказывает что-то Сэму и Тони.  
\- Радужный мост?  
Наташа ухмыляется.  
\- Настоящий.  
Стив кивает. Баки хмурится, переваривая это, и уходит слушать дальше. 

**

Брюс ойкает. Наверное, Тони толкнул его локтем. Тони показывает в угол, где Баки по-русски разговаривает с Наташей и Клинтом. Выражение лица у него спокойное, почти теплое, а в глаза он смотрит, пожалуй, больше, чем за всю свою первую неделю здесь, вместе взятую.  
\- Научный успех, – бормочет Тони Брюсу, и оба откидываются назад в одинаково довольных позах. 

**

Стив сидит на диване, вполуха слушая, как Тони рассказывает историю своего знакомства с Пеппер. Баки подходит сесть рядом, мельком касается Стива. Колено к колену, локоть к локтю. Это очень приятно. Сегодня все… приятно.  
\- Клинт хороший, – тихо докладывает Баки.  
Стив наклоняет голову, и кивок получается более глубоким, чем он намеревался.  
\- Мм.  
Они некоторое время слушают Тони. История длинная. Стив успел забыть начало.  
\- Он с Наташей?  
\- Хм?  
\- Клинт. Клинт с Наташей.  
Стив поворачивается и глядит вопросительно, Баки медленно и многозначительно поднимает брови. Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Не интересовался. Не спрашивал.  
Стив смотрит на Тони, потом в угол, где двое агентов устроились на одноместном диванчике. Клинт мостится на подлокотнике, лицом к Наташе, которая с расслабленным видом занимает большую часть сиденья. Все нормально.  
\- Я сначала думал, может, вы с ней вместе, – Баки пожимает плечами.  
Стив издает короткий смешок.  
\- Нет, нет.  
\- Вы никогда не…  
\- Господи, нет, Бак, – Стив трет лицо, не в силах удержаться от ухмылки. – И прежде чем ты спросишь, она все пыталась устроить мне свидания с девушками из офиса, когда… когда у нас еще был офис. Все они прошли ужасно. Если ты в настроении для таких историй, лучше найди кого-нибудь другого.  
Баки делает глоток своего жуткого коктейля, даже не кривясь от вкуса.  
\- Никаких хороших историй от тебя, никаких от Сэма. Ясно.  
\- Нет, – соглашается Стив, – не от Сэма.  
\- В будущем много таких, как он?  
\- Таких – это каких?  
Если честно, Стив не уверен, что никогда не встречал людей, которых можно было бы назвать похожими на Сэма.  
\- Наверное… других.  
А. Теперь понятно.  
\- Кажется, звучала цифра один из десяти? Негетеросексуальных, я имею виду. Каких-нибудь еще.  
Он дергает плечом, что означает «и это нормально».  
Баки кивает.  
\- Он говорит, сейчас за это не арестовывают.  
Тон звучит весомо.  
\- Нет. Если взрослые и по обоюдному желанию.  
Мысли Стива возвращаются к россыпям бумаг с выделенными абзацами, но уже поздно, и он… сонный. Неважно.  
На некоторое время Стив уходит в свои мысли. Баки встает, наливает еще стакан, возвращается, садится, пьет. И спрашивает:  
\- Что это за музыка?  
\- Это… – Стив прислушивается на секунду. – Хаус.  
\- Хаус?  
\- Или электроника. Или чиллвейв.  
\- Это все музыкальные стили?  
\- Да. Индастриал не слушай. Тебе не понравится.  
Баки хмурится, смотрит вокруг, допивает и ставит стакан на стол. Движение получается размашистое – как у человека, которому уже не слишком подчиняются конечности.  
\- Как под такое можно танцевать?  
Снаружи усиливается ветер, врывается через щель приоткрытых дверей. И вдруг Баки вскакивает и исчезает в патио. Стив не успевает и подумать спросить, что случилось.  
\- Э, Стив? – Клинт выжидательно смотрит на него, и Стив, медленно моргнув, понимает, что ждут все.  
\- Я… Я не его переводчик, – бормочет он, глядя в темный провал, откуда слышны ветер и дождь.  
Прислушавшись, он отмечает быстрый шелест бумаги, а потом ничего. Баки, вернувшись, направляется прямиком в кухню.  
\- Баки? – зовет Стив.  
\- Оставил твою книгу снаружи. Проверял, чтобы страницы не вымокли.  
\- А, – говорит Стив, и есть что-то, что ему надо помнить – про книгу и, вероятно, про Баки.  
Не идет на ум. Возможно, что-то неважное.  
\- Спасибо. 

Глава 34

Баки десять, когда он ночует у Стива в грозу.  
Разбросанных по полу подушек и одеял более чем достаточно, даже для Стива. Стоит приятная осенняя ночь, они оба засыпают легко, посреди разговора, потому что весь день играли, и комната кажется самым удобным и безопасным местом в мире. Баки не поднимается, пока его мочевой пузырь не начинает всерьез протестовать, а когда возвращается, шлепая босыми ступнями по прохладным доскам, слышит звук, от которого волосы встают дыбом.  
Стук капель по бумаге.  
После ужина Баки велели все унести с пожарной лестницы внутрь. А точнее, солдатиков и альбом, альбом Стива, заполненный недельным количеством рисунков, включая тот, что был нарисован несколько часов назад – в деталях прописанная эпическая битва и солдаты, спускающиеся безукоризненным строем с высоты. Баки бросается к окну, распахивает его дрожащими руками и, как есть, в пижаме, вылезает в темноту. Не обращая внимания на солдатиков, он нащупывает мягкую обложку альбома. Сам альбом на месте, но это ведь бумага, и ветер распахнул его на какой-то невидимой странице. Захлопнув альбом, Баки прижимает его к груди и, глотая слезы, заползает обратно. Потом включает лампу, чтобы оценить ущерб.  
Все плохо. Страницы склеились углами, кое-где большие пятна воды превратили гладкую бумагу в мягкие бесформенные пузыри. Баки обводит пальцами очертания снайпера на заднем фоне – теперь, когда прямые четкие линии стали расплывчатыми и серыми, тот похож на призрака.  
Пристыженный, Баки снова прижимает альбом к груди, боясь закрыть его из страха, что он больше не откроется. Пройдя по темному коридору, Баки стучит в комнату миссис Роджерс – тихо, опасаясь случайно разбудить Стива, боясь признаться, ненавидя себя.  
Миссис Роджерс охает над его промокшей пижамой, но когда Баки показывает ей альбом и пытается что-то выдавить, она, кажется, понимает, в чем дело. Целый час они вдвоем сидят на кухне при свете лампы, промокая каждую страницу полотенцем. Бумага высыхает, морщится, некоторые страницы целы, но гораздо больше уже не спасти. Когда сделано все, что можно, миссис Роджерс отсылает Баки спать, оставив альбом под лампой, открытым на самой пострадавшей странице. Она говорит Баки идти в постель и обещает, что утром все покажется не такой уж катастрофой. 

**

Стив просыпается, но процесс этот непривычно долгий. Он медленно осознает, что у него болит голова, что он лежит, и что он, должно быть, уснул совсем недавно. Некоторое время мысли отказываются течь связно, потому что все как-то неправильно – ступням неудобно, ноги и рука прижаты к чему-то прохладному и гладкому. Ткань. Диван.  
Поверхность под ним неровная. Он одет и обут. Руки обнимают что-то теплое и твердое. Чью-то ногу? Стив быстро садится. В голове плывет, но ситуация проясняется: он на диване в общей гостиной, и секунду назад он спал головой у Баки на коленях, одной рукой обнимая его ногу. Баки, слава богу, еще спит. Не успевает Стив это подумать, как Баки шевелится, хмурится и тихо стонет. Наверное, у него тоже трещит голова.  
\- Мммм.  
Баки на секунду прикрывает правой рукой лицо, потом делает глубокий длинный вдох и приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Стив, – бормочет он, хотя выходит больше похожим на «ств».  
Стив перебирается к изножью, чтобы можно было откинуться назад, не задев Баки ногу. Он все еще держится за голову и определенно не готов говорить. Я не хотел здесь засыпать, сказал бы он. У меня голова лопается, сказал бы он. Энтони Старк – прямая угроза человечеству, сказал бы он.  
Баки разминает шею и слегка перебарщивает – раздается громкое щелканье  
\- Мннн.  
Перебросив ногу, он ставит ступни на пол, несколько раз вдыхает и хрипло смеется.  
\- Ч…? – выдавливает Стив, прослеживая его взгляд.  
На журнальном столике большая бутыль аспирина. К ней прилеплен стикер – «ПРОСТИТЕ» почерком Брюса.  
\- Воды, – объявляет Баки.  
Он крайне аккуратно встает, вращает плечами, потягивается. Стив отводит глаза от полоски голой спины, мелькнувшей между штанами и рубашкой.  
Некоторое время Стив пялится в пол – единственное занятие, причиняющее минимум страданий. Тихо звякают стаканы, журчит вода, босые ноги ступают по ковру. Когда перед носом возникает стакан, Стив с благодарным мычанием берет его, открывает аспирин, вытряхивает слишком много таблеток и протягивает бутыль Баки. Таблетки проходят сухо, противно, вода почти не помогает.  
\- Чувствую себя дерьмово, – говорит Баки, проглотив свою долю, но, как ни странно, голос у него счастливый.  
\- Ты всегда лучше справлялся с похмельем, – брюзжит Стив.  
Допив воду, он встает налить еще. Баки хмыкает и прислоняется к стене.  
На кухне бардак, но ничего непоправимого. Коробки из-под пиццы – пустые или с парой кусков, не стоивших того, чтобы прятать их в холодильник. Бутылки. На кухонной стойке зияет чистое пятно. Что-то прямоугольное – его скетчбук с торчащими на манер закладок бумажными полотенцами между листов.  
Заходит Баки. Тяжело опираясь локтями на раковину, он наполняет собственный стакан.  
Ты оставил его снаружи, сказал он тогда.  
И теперь Стив помнит: дождь, Баки, убежавший посреди вечеринки. Он смутно помнит, что нечто подобное случалось прежде, в детстве. Был дождь, альбом по какой-то причине не унесли в комнату, и с тех пор он толком не закрывался из-за покоробившихся страниц. Стиву кажется, он помнит, как расстроился тогда Баки.  
Рядом становится тепло – левая рука Баки задевает его, обманчиво живая. Баки пьет, ставит стакан и тянется к скетчбуку. Это странно. Несмотря на всю их близость, Стив не помнит, чтобы Баки когда-либо притрагивался к его рисункам без разрешения.  
\- Мне нравится… – Баки переворачивает несколько листов и убирает полотенце. – Вот этот.  
Он тыкает пальцем в натюрморт из фруктов, и у Стива останавливается сердце.  
Баки снова наливает воды и молча уходит, скорее всего к лифтам и в свою комнату. Стив не двигается.  
Под наброском несимметричного блюда, груши, апельсина, яблока и персиков – скетч, который Баки, не мог, никак не мог не заметить.  


Глава 35

Стив начинает долгий сложный процесс убеждения самого себя, что все хорошо и его опасения чрезмерны. Не обнаружилось ничего особенно ужасного. Баки даже об этом не упоминает. Возможно, ему все равно, или он вообще выкинул все из головы.  
Самое лучшее – вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Стив старательно подавляет панику.  
На телефоне сообщение от Сэма. Трехчасовой давности. 

_Сэм Уилсон: ушли на похмельный бранч, будем через пару часов  
Стив Роджерс: И что я натворил, чтобы заслужить отлучение?  
Сэм Уилсон: чувак. БРЮС ПЫТАЛСЯ ВАС РАЗБУДИТЬ.  
Сэм Уилсон: было оч прикольно_

**

Стив принимает долгий горячий душ, пытаясь размыть каменную глыбу, которая поселилась у него в голове.  
Душ немного помогает. Стив все еще чувствует себя странно, но уже не так заторможен, впрочем, четко думать по-прежнему не получается. К тому же он все еще силится отогнать мысли о вещах, которые не в силах контролировать. Он выходит, вытирается, переодевается и решает проверить, не дотянули ли какие-нибудь остатки пиццы до холодильника.  
Кое-что и правда дотянуло, но Баки успел расправиться почти со всем.  
\- Я только что принял самый долгий душ в жизни, – объявляет Баки, великодушно придвигая Стиву три куска с ветчиной и ананасами. Волосы у него все еще влажные, одна длинная прядь курчавится на лбу. – В будущем горячая вода никогда не кончается?  
\- В нормальных домах – кончается, – Стив садится напротив Баки и шире открывает коробку, чтобы использовать крышку в качестве тарелки.  
Его мать не гордилась бы сегодняшними манерами сына.  
\- Мм, – Баки, жуя, левой рукой взлохмачивает себе волосы.  
Стив наблюдает за его лицом, выискивая признаки... чего-нибудь. Баки замечает.  
\- Координация лучше?  
\- Угу, – Баки шевелит каждым пальцем по очереди и делает знак, который Стив узнает из Стар Трека. – Нужно время.  
Сложив кусок пиццы пополам, Стив медленно жует, слишком поздно осознавая, что во рту будто лошади ночевали. Ну и ладно. 

**

Тони, Брюс и Сэм возвращаются с контейнером, от которого пахнет теплым сиропом. Внутри оказываются самые пышные блинчики, которые Стив когда-либо видел. Баки делится ими с большой неохотой.  
\- Вкусно, – хвалит он с полным ртом.  
Тони, кивнув, лениво падает на диван. От него пахнет мимозами.  
Стив оглядывается.  
\- Где все?  
\- Джейн и Дарси увели Тора на завтрак, потом, думаю, собирались в лабораторию, – Брюс разгибает пальцы. – Т’Чалла прислал сообщение, благодарит за хорошую компанию, но ему надо сделать что-то в посольстве, а потом встретиться с другом. Пеппер работает. Где Питер, я не знаю.  
\- У Питера экзамен через полчаса, – Баки смотрит на часы на стене.  
Стив пытается выглядеть не слишком изумленным тем фактом, что он в курсе и запомнил.  
\- Ладно, Питер в университете. Это все?  
\- Клинт и Наташа, – вспоминает Сэм.  
Вся комната понимает, что обоих недосчитались одновременно, и молча решает дальше эту тему не развивать.  
\- Крылья? – напоминает Сэм Тони.  
\- О, - Тони жестом привлекает к себе внимание. – С тех пор, как испытание костюмов оставило часть моей собственности на различных стадиях разрушения, возможно, появилось, а может, и нет, правило, что полетные тесты в Башне проводить нельзя. Так что за бранчем я сказал Сэму – как насчет карьера? Устроим маленькое путешествие. Ехать всего час, тихо, спокойно, никого вокруг, никакой драмы. Возьму с собой костюм и присмотрю, чтобы все прошло как надо.  
Сэм поднимает брови, подразумевая: «Пеппер наложила на эту хрень вето, и я за». (Стив успел понять, что у Сэма – и его бровей – бывает специфическая манера общаться).  
\- Ты, наверное, весь в предвкушении, – говорит Стив.  
Сэм широко улыбается. Он в предвкушении.  
Баки садится.  
\- Мне можно с вами?  
Все взгляды устремляются на него. Баки моргает, понимая, что от него ждут объяснений.  
\- Когда-нибудь мне придется выйти наружу, это будет хорошая практика… появиться где-то, где не надо… ммм… носить цифровую маску или… общаться с незнакомыми людьми.  
Стив смотрит на Сэма, потом – на Тони и Брюса, и все пожимают плечами. Баки осторожно улыбается, будто примеряя на себя это выражение.  
\- Мне надо помочь Джейн в лаборатории, а вы развлекайтесь, – Брюс машет на прощание и исчезает в коридоре.  
Тони хлопает в ладони, довольный.  
\- Джарвис!  
\- Сэр?  
\- Скажи в кухне, пусть приготовят пару сэндвичей. Отправляемся на пикник. 

**

«Пара сэндвичей» оказывается дюжиной. Плюс упаковка газировки, бутылка искристого сидра, свежая клубника и четыре бутыли воды. Стив понятия не имеет, где они достали клетчатый плед и корзинку, но это не самая странная вещь, которая может появиться в Башне. Тони забрасывает все в багажник Ауди с откидным верхом, туда же отправляются набор инструментов, чемоданчик с костюмом, новые крылья Сэма.  
\- Ружье! – объявляет Сэм и поясняет: – Это значит, что я рядом с водителем, а не то, что мне…  
\- Знаю, Уилсон.  
\- Я на всякий случай.  
Сэм садится. Баки наполовину застегивает толстовку, смотрит вперед, на дверь гаража, словно мысленно готовясь к тому, что скоро придется оказаться за ней, и влезает позади Тони. 

**

\- Новая рука ведет себя хорошо?  
\- Да, спасибо, – Баки вытягивает левую руку, задумчиво глядя, как пальцы сгибаются один за другим. – Все нормально.  
\- Отлично, – Тони выруливает на левую полосу и прибавляет скорость.  
Волосы Баки начинают разлетаться на ветру. Поморщившись, он достает из кармана джинсов резинку и левой рукой, отточенным практикой движением, собирает волосы в хвост. Стив молчит, улыбаясь сам себе. 

**

Тони демонстрирует охране какое-то удостоверение. Баки в это время, набросив капюшон и пригнувшись, делает вид, что завязывает шнурки. Все хорошо. Когда они вернутся домой, Тони, наверное, даже записи с камер удалит. Стив знает, что, несмотря на всю кажущуюся болтливость и легкомысленность, Тони пришлось стать тем еще параноиком, чтобы выжить. Одно из немногого, на чем они оба сходятся.  
На самом деле карьер не заброшен – только закрыт на день. Вдалеке краны, какие-то конструкции, все сдвинуто в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Баки садится прямее, рассматривает подобие каменистого высохшего русла. Оно футов восемьдесят в ширину и очень, очень длинное. «Берега» неровные, загроможденные, а середина, около сорока футов, плоская.  
\- Опасно, если он приземлится неправильно, – медленно говорит Баки.  
Сэм ухмыляется.  
\- Я всегда приземляюсь правильно.  
\- Даже когда я вырвал тебе крыло?  
\- Если бы я неправильно приземлился, слег бы с гипсом на обеих ногах.  
Баки, подумав, кивает. Припарковавшись, Тони выпрыгивает и вытаскивает из багажника инструменты. Сэм достает снаряжение Сокола. Баки, решив помочь, берется за корзину. Выбрав место на большом плоском камне с хорошим видом на карьер, он расстилает плед и устраивается удобнее: цепляет на нос солнечные очки и скрещивает ноги в лодыжках.  
\- Хорошо устроился, Барнс? – Сэм надевает «рюкзак» на спину, двигает плечами, застегивает что-то.  
\- Жду начала воздушного шоу, – Баки смотрит на Стива, спокойно, но как-то ищуще. Изучающе. – Ты идешь, или ты теперь тоже летаешь? 

**

Тони взлетает футов на пятьдесят над центром карьера. Баки следит с интересом. Крылья Сэма разворачиваются впечатляющим полотном красного и серебряного.  
\- Не помню, чтобы они были красными, – замечает Баки.  
\- Все, до чего Тони дотрагивается, становится золотым. Или красным. Или тем и другим, – вздыхает Стив.  
Впрочем, смотрится красиво, не поспоришь Да и Сэм выглядит очень довольным. Он в мгновение ока отрывается от земли, набирает высоту, выгнувшись назад, делает петлю, пикирует вниз и снова взмывает, не долетев до дна карьера каких-то десяти футов. Тони наблюдает, Стив видит, как шевелятся его губы – вероятно, он разговаривает с Джарвисом.  
\- Ну как они? – зовет Тони, голос слегка отдается эхом.  
Сэма трудно разглядеть – слишком высоко и солнце бьет в глаза. Но каким-то образом Стив знает, что Сэм счастлив. Махнув ногами, он проносится над корзиной, заставляя обоих рассмеяться, потом летит прямо в Железного Человека, затормозив только в двух футах. Двигатели компенсируют, позволяя ему зависнуть в воздухе.  
\- ИЗУМИТЕЛЬНО. 

Глава 36

Испытания длятся чуть больше часа. Тони был прав – никаких помех отыскать не удается. Они даже замеряют, как быстро система перезагружается после воздействия электромагнитных импульсов. На это требуется всего четыре короткие секунды, причем крылья остаются раскрытыми, позволяя Сэму планировать.  
\- Ты гений, – говорит Сэм.  
Тони соглашается и делает бочку.  
Баки наблюдает с интересом, но продолжает кидать взгляды на Стива – долгие, любопытные. Стив не может заставить себя смотреть в ответ. Краешком глаза он видит длинные каштановые пряди, растрепанные на ветру, и устремленные на него голубые глаза, пытающиеся что-то выяснить. Он уверен, что знает, что Баки силится понять, так что старается держаться как ни в чем не бывало – сражается с румянцем, ползущим от шеи, и подбивает Сэма подняться выше. Позже он будет не раз укорять себя за то, что вообще позволил себе рисовать Баки и втянул себя в этот бардак. Пока он просто пытается сосредоточиться на контроле.  
\- Так что осталось прежним?  
Стив вскидывает удивленные глаза.  
\- А?  
Баки пожимает плечами. Он не смотрит ни на Сэма, ни на Тони – разглядывает облака, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Не знаю. Рестораны, магазины… Все изменилось?  
\- А, – Стив дает себе время подумать.  
У него давно заготовлены ответы для людей, которые спрашивают, что в будущем стало по-другому и что его поразило. Но честно отвечать кому-то, кто по себе знает, что имеется в виду…  
\- Десегрегация, разумеется. Еще из-за инфляции все стоит целое состояние, по крайней мере, возникает такое впечатление. И торговые центры. По сравнению с некоторыми из них старый Универмаг Мэйси выглядит крошечным.  
Баки восхищенно присвистывает. Стив смеется.  
\- И… гораздо больше всякой еды, как ты уже, наверное, заметил.  
\- Китайская кухня, – с благоговением говорит Баки.  
\- Порции сделались больше… Путешествие самолетом сейчас обычное дело, так что туристов прибавилось. Кинотеатры… Там уже не крутят новостные сводки перед сеансами, только рекламу или трейлеры. И фильмы в нескольких сериях показывают редко.  
Разговор прерывается, потому что Тони начинает «атаковать» Сэма слабыми лучами репульсоров. Сэм уворачивается, осыпая его впечатляющим дождем издевок.  
\- Парки? – спрашивает Баки.  
\- Может..? А, да. Парки, думаю, остались прежними. Дети, родители, животные. Появились фрисби.  
Баки хмыкает.  
\- С фрисби я справлюсь.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
На самом деле Стив не стал бы с полной уверенностью утверждать, с чем Баки справится, а с чем нет. Но сегодня он, кажется, вполне общителен и открыт новым впечатлениям, так что Стив не намерен его останавливать. У Стива на уме целый список мест, которые он, Сэм и Наташа обрыскали поблизости от Башни, и куда можно было бы наведаться днем, не опасаясь слишком громкого шума или толпы. Однако он не собирается озвучивать эти идеи, пока Баки открыто не попросит.  
Снова тишина. Баки ерзает на покрывале, вытаскивает руки из-под головы и возится с застежкой толстовки, дергая ее туда-сюда.  
\- А ты что любишь делать снаружи?  
\- Снаружи?  
\- Да. Вне Башни.  
Застежка скользит на дюйм вверх, потом вниз, снова вверх.  
\- До того, что случилось в Вашингтоне, я ходил бегать по утрам.  
Баки молчит – явно ждет, что он, рассказав, что делает по утрам, перейдет ко дню, но сказать нечего, и Стив собирается с мыслями.  
\- ЩИТ отнимает много времени, – пожимает он плечами. – Операции. Поездки.  
\- Угу, – Баки не выглядит убежденным. – Выходит, в будущем столько нового, а ты только тренируешься и сражаешься.  
\- Я навещаю Пегги, – говорит Стив, сам не зная почему.  
Баки рядом стихает, рука останавливается на застежке.  
\- Наташа говорит, что она мм… – Баки подбирает слова, – что ее память становится хуже.  
\- Альцгеймер. Она помнит меня, но иногда не узнает медсестру, которая ухаживает за ней пять лет… И каждые пять, двадцать минут ее кратковременная… – Стив не знает, куда делось слово «память», затерялось где-то в горле, которое сжимается слишком быстро.  
Он встает, идет к машине и некоторое время перебирает напитки. Берет две бутылки воды. Когда он возвращается, более или менее взяв себя в руки, то протягивает одну бутылку Баки, другую открывает себе. 

**

Баки выглядит задумавшимся, пока Тони и Сэм не приземляются перекусить. Теперь он снова улыбается, изредка шутит. Если Сэму и Тони кажется, что он примеряет образ… себя, они об этом ничего не говорят.  
\- Было три с ветчиной и сыром. Ты уже съел два.  
\- Да, и третий хочу, – Баки смотрит на Стива с гротескной серьезностью, заставляя Сэма рассмеяться.  
Стив невозмутимо разворачивает третий сэндвич, и Баки фыркает.  
\- А ведь когда-то мы были друзьями, Роджерс.  
\- Да, были, и вот ты пытаешься вытащить у меня еду из рук и оставить эту пакость с авокадо.  
\- Чем тебе не нравится авокадо? – Баки пытается выхватить сэндвич, но Стив уклоняется.  
\- Вот и ешь его, а мне оставь этот.  
\- Сейчас я не хочу авокадо.  
\- Дети, – бросает Тони, глотая игристый сидр из бутылки. – Двадцатилетние дети. Или девяностолетние.  
Сэм ухмыляется.  
\- Знаешь, Старк, если вся твоя затея с изобретательством когда-нибудь рухнет, сможешь вкладываться в фуд-траки, которые будут кататься за этими двоими.  
Баки хмурится.  
\- Фуд-траки? Это как фургоны для доставки продуктов? – он делает выпад за сэндвичем, пока Стив, по его мнению, не смотрит, но безуспешно.  
В конце концов, Стив садится подальше, чтобы поесть спокойно.  
\- Помнишь, я как-то приносил фалафель? – спрашивает Сэм.  
Глаза у Баки расширяются почти до невозможности.  
\- Да.  
\- Фуд-трак.  
И Сэм принимается объяснять про автокухни, окна раздачи, и как часто владельцы пользуются твиттером, чтобы рассказать людям, где их искать.  
\- И эти штуки есть везде?  
\- Нет, нет. Только в больших городах.  
\- Значит, здесь.  
\- Здесь точно.  
\- Кухня тети Кима, хоть название и хромает, подает о-о-о-чень вкусного запеченного лосося, – Тони играет бровями. – Если хочешь, возьму тебя как-нибудь.  
Сэм изображает подчеркнуто ровное выражение лица, а Стив затаивает дыхание.  
\- Думаю, мне нравится лосось, – говорит Баки.  
На его лбу появляются морщины – он пытается дотянуться до чего-то далекого, особенного.  
\- Стив?  
\- Иногда твоя тетя приезжала в город и готовила его. Тебе нравилось.  
\- Хорошо, – Баки кивает, поверив на слово. – Когда-нибудь… скоро. Мы пойдем. И…  
Смешливая бравада иссякает. Баки снова кивает с напускной беззаботностью, тянется за бутылкой и пьет воду. 

**

\- Знаешь, ты не обязан, если не чувствуешь себя готовым.  
Баки вскидывает голову, подбирая слова, и, кажется, понимает, что Стив нарочно говорит едва слышно. Плюс ветер, свистящий в ушах. Сэм и Тони наверняка не услышат.  
\- Ага, – Баки жует губу, рука тянется к застежке толстовки. – Просто. Я же не могу… Надо когда-то начинать становиться нормальным.  
\- Ты… Ты и так делаешь большие успехи. Постоянно. Твой врач говорит, что теперь тебе нужен сеанс дважды в неделю, а не через день, верно? Это же здорово. Не дави на себя слишком сильно.  
Баки, кажется, неуютно – то ли по этому поводу, то ли из-за чего-то другого – так что Стив, решив не заострять внимание, сосредотачивается на линии горизонта. Сейчас, наверное, четвертый час. Он некоторое время не проверял телефон.  
\- Я хочу… Мне надо принимать решения. Надо доказывать, что я могу.  
Тебе не надо ничего никому доказывать, хочет сказать Стив, но боится, что голос подведет. 

**

_Стив Роджерс: Если его неожиданная готовность покинуть Башню волнует меня в том смысле, что я думаю, будто он пытается на некоторое время от меня избавиться, это ведь беспричинная паранойя, правильно?  
Сэм Уилсон: дддддд  
Стив Роджерс: не понимаю.  
Сэм Уилсон: это значит очень решительное «да»_

Глава 37

Баки начинает себя пересиливать, и Стиву приходится подавлять тихую тревогу, копошащуюся в затылке. Он волнуется, что Баки надавит слишком сильно и спровоцирует ухудшение, или что он оступится и огребет себе проблем. Стыдно, но даже больше Стив страшится, что у Баки все получится, он снова станет независимым человеком и решит убраться куда подальше.  
Баки ни разу не сказал ничего о рисунке – и о своих подозрениях – но Стив до сих пор чувствует на себе долгие изучающие взгляды и каждый раз упорно не замечает их, отказываясь клевать на приманку.  
Раньше Стив боялся, что Баки никогда не будет говорить больше десяти слов в день, не сможет оставаться наедине ни с кем, кроме него, Сэма и Наташи. Однако круг доверенных лиц растет и ширится, Баки провел минимум дюжину тренировок с Питером, шесть или семь – с Пеппер, и ничего плохого не случилось.  
Стив привык к немногословности и был так благодарен, что Баки говорит хоть что-то… Приходится признать, он никогда не замечал или не уделял достаточно внимания тому, чего Баки не делал. А Баки начинает проявлять интерес к чужим историям, спрашивать о деталях, уточнять. Иногда он спорит – пусть и тихо. Первый раз, когда он возражает Тони, шокирует Стива, потому что до него только сейчас доходит, что Баки не делал этого раньше.  
(Сэм дразнит Баки чаще, и тот реагирует – добродушно в хорошие дни и с неприкрытым раздражением в не очень хорошие. От второго Стива коротит, в глубине живота поселяется жуткое ощущение, что Баки и прежде умел злиться или раздражаться, но скрывал это из страха кого-нибудь испугать.)  
Баки спрашивает Клинта, где и зачем тот научился стрелять из лука и участвует в дружеском споре «луки против огнестрельного оружия». Как-то утром Джейн наблюдает за тестами на планшете, и Баки просит объяснить ему. Обнаруживается, что близкое общение с Тором научило Джейн отлично растолковывать сложные вещи простыми словами: спустя полчаса Баки хоть и оказывается несколько замороченным, но худо-бедно разбирается в М-теории. 

**

Тренировки с Питером набирают темп. Когда дело доходит до рукопашной, движения обоих становятся несколько размытыми. Брюс, который из них всех наименее подкован в драках, часто наклоняется спросить Стива, как Баки вывернулся из той или иной хватки, коснулся резиновый тренировочный клинок руки Питера или нет. Стив всегда рад объяснить и разобрать движения, занявшие долю секунды. Однажды, выходя из зала в туалет, он замечает, что Пеппер заняла его место рядом с Брюсом и имитирует удушающий захват, в который Баки взял Питера, объясняя, как тот вывернулся. 

**

На одной из тренировок Питер выскальзывает из хватки Баки, упирается руками в мат и с силой выбрасывает ноги. Баки отлетает на несколько футов, тяжело падает и хватается за челюсть. Питер в панике подскакивает.  
\- О господи… боже… боже мой… Простите, сержант Барнс, мне так, так жаль, я не подумал, я…  
\- Отличный удар, – Баки улыбается, показывая окровавленные зубы. – Больше не думай. 

**

Идут дни. Наташа обдумала идею Тони с фуд-траком и переиначила ее в небольшое путешествие с конкретной целью – добраться до какого-то определенного магазина (Стив никогда о таком не слышал) и купить себе обувь. Баки ничего не остается, как идти с ней и пережить этот опыт.  
(Клинт уверил Стива, что Наташа – необыкновенная женщина, которая тратит на шопинг совсем мало времени. Она подыскивает модель заранее, примеряет около пяти пар, проверяет, крепкие ли каблуки, и в итоге все занимает минут двадцать.)  
Они отправляются за полчаса до закрытия, и Стив усердно игнорирует намеки Клинта о своем чрезмерном волнении. Когда оживает телефон, Стив совершенно точно не роняет пульт в попытке как можно быстрее его схватить.  
_НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: он отлично выглядит в ботинках  
Стив Роджерс: Я думал, вы шли покупать обувь тебе.  
НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН: боги шопинга непредсказуемы, их решения не оспариваются._  
\- Она будет поздно? – спрашивает Клинт, не интересуясь, кому Стив пишет.  
Стив выгибает бровь.  
\- А что, у вас свидание?  
Клинт мычит что-то неразборчивое. Тайна продолжает оставаться тайной. 

**

\- Это и еда, и танец, – говорит Наташа в лифте прямо перед тем, как двери открываются. Стив прямее садится на диване, радуясь, что Клинт ушел, а вместо него тут Джейн с планшетом и Дарси, играющая в Flappy Bird на телефоне.  
\- Как все запутанно, – тихо отвечает Баки, больше похожий на себя прежнего… больше, чем месяц назад.  
Он огибает угол – смотрит в пол, но собран и невредим, разве только имеет несколько нервный вид, что случается, когда впечатлений оказывается слишком много. Руки у Баки засунуты в карманы, с каждого запястья свисает по большой коричневой бумажной сумке. Джейн машет. Дарси отрывается от телефона, и ее будто физически тянет к сумкам.  
\- Мы ходили за покупками, – сообщает Баки, будто это не очевидно.  
Дарси выскальзывает из кресла, устраивается рядом со Стивом на диване и тянет руки. Неуверенно дернув ртом, Баки все же ставит перед ней обе сумки и смотрит, как Дарси принимается в них копаться.  
\- Шпильки. Баки, ты такой непредсказуемый.  
Его глаза сужаются.  
\- Это Наташины.  
\- Так и думала. Слишком маленькие, – Дарси со вздохом кладет туфли обратно в коробку и берет вторую.  
Баки смотрит на Стива.  
\- В самом деле бывает танец сальса?  
\- Сальса, да, – улыбается Стив.  
Ему не хочется признаваться, но внутри он рад, что Баки продолжает обращаться с вопросами к нему. Стив знает о будущем меньше всех, но, по-видимому, все равно остается самым надежным источником.  
\- Очень быстрый танец. Тебе бы понравилось. Немного похож на свинг.  
Джейн отрывается от планшета.  
\- Баки танцует свинг?  
\- Танцевал, – Баки ерошит себе волосы, пожимает плечом и стаскивает свитер через голову.  
Футболка при этом задирается до половины, и Стив как всегда старательно смотрит в телевизор и ни в коем случае в сторону Баки. Он уже возвел это умение практически в ранг искусства.  
\- Стив, а ты? – Дарси достает пару мужских мотоциклетных ботинок и со злодейской улыбкой делает Наташе гримасу, смысл которой Стив не улавливает.  
\- Трудно найти партнершу для танцев, когда ты на голову ниже всех твоего возраста, – Стив поспешно меняет тему. – Кажется, сальса появилась в Нью-Йорке. Джарвис?  
\- Вы правы, сэр.  
Над телевизором возникают экраны, демонстрирующие примеры танца. На женщинах яркие платья, открывающие спины, мужчины одеты очень строго. Баки следит за движениями их ног.  
\- Ты это умеешь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Да, – отвечает Наташа.  
Баки кивает на шпильки.  
\- В этих?  
\- Без высоких каблуков такие танцы не танцуют, Барнс.  
Наташа чуть вскидывает подбородок – ее вариант самодовольства.  
Баки, впечатленный, присвистывает, и смотрит, как Дарси разворачивает пару фиолетовых лодочек.  
\- Тоже слишком малы для тебя, – говорит она Баки, и тот закатывает глаза. – Нат, у тебя отличный вкус.  
\- Спасибо, – улыбается Наташа. 

**

Клинт возвращается, и все рассаживаются на диване за игрой, которую Дарси называет «Ютьюб Энди Уорхола». Они просят Джарвиса показать что-нибудь, потом переходят от этого видео к другому, а от другого к третьему, собирая несколько экранов сразу. Стива удивляет, что Баки не просто остался, но и принимает участие в двух видах социальной активности без перерыва. Судя по всему, держится он хорошо, пусть и выпадает из реальности время от времени. Но стоит Джейн попросить показать прочие танцевальные стили, как Баки немедленно подбирается.  
\- А это который?  
\- Вог, – отвечает Дарси. – Вообще-то, его придумали трансвеститы.  
\- Трансвеститы, – вклинивается Стив, – это…  
\- Я знаю, – обрывает Баки. – Сэм мне все объяснил.  
\- Все? – повторяет Джейн, не скрывая любопытства.  
\- Какими сейчас бывают люди, – Баки снова ерошит себе волосы, все то же нервное движение, что и семьдесят лет назад. – Ну, или всегда были, но не могли сказать.  
\- Странно тебе сейчас, наверное, – говорит Дарси. – В смысле, в твои дни все это было типа супертабу.  
Дарси примеряет мотоциклетные ботинки Баки. Они выглядят несколько слишком свободными. Скривив губы, Баки некоторое время демонстративно смотрит на экраны. Стив молчит, разглядывая пустое поле для смс в телефоне.  
\- Я думаю, это хорошо, – говорит он, наконец.  
Воцаряется неловкая тишина: никто не знает, развивать ли тему дальше.  
\- Удобные, – подает голос Дарси, вытягивая ноги.  
Баки все-таки замечает и окидывает ее по-настоящему раздраженным взглядом, от чего Дарси пробивает на хихиканье. 

**

Питер является к ужину, который Клинт в шутку называет «семейным» (у Стива предчувствие, что название приживется). Он приносит запеканку и разогревает ее в духовке, пока Брюс делает что-то очень вкусно пахнущее из киноа. А Баки временно отлучают от кухни, потому что он всюду сует нос, все нюхает и задает слишком много вопросов.  
\- У нас такого не было, – почти хмуро поясняет он за столом.  
Пеппер не может удержаться от смешка. Пытается спрятаться за свой вездесущий ноутбук, но не особенно преуспевает  
\- Надо взять его в продуктовый. Напугать до смерти карамболой и киви.  
У Тони ужасные идеи.  
\- Это ужасная идея, – сообщает ему Стив.  
Наташа объясняет Баки, что супермаркеты очень ярко освещены, большие, часто шумные… что-то в этом роде. Познания Стива в русском растут, но не так стремительно.  
\- Надо заняться новыми танцами. Это можно и дома сделать, – Дарси смешивает мороженое с каким-то совершенно особенным и совершенно бессмысленным вкусом.  
\- Танцами? – повторяет Питер.  
Сообразив, что мешает Брюсу, он перебрался на потолок. Даже такая кухня не слишком подходит для работы одновременно трех-четырех человек.  
\- Все, что появилось после сорок пятого года, – уточняет Джейн.  
Тор рядом с ней хмыкает.  
\- Я находил забавным «Гангнам Стайл», но Дарси убедила меня, что она уже не столь популярна.  
Питер широко улыбается.  
\- Сержант Барнс, я просто обязан научить вас танцевать хип-хоп.  
\- О-о-о, – тянет Сэм с улыбкой, а Стив со стоном закрывает лицо руками. – Эй, Стив, что такое?  
\- Старая история. Девушки каждый раз рвались научить Баки какому-то новому танцу, о котором узнали в городе, и он был для меня потерян.  
Баки тоже смеется. Видно, что он помнит.  
\- Они похищали меня, Стив.  
Стив обращает мученический взор на Наташу, которая, по его мнению, с наибольшей вероятностью хотя бы притворится, будто сочувствует.  
\- Бедняга. Похищенный прекрасными женщинами, которые заставляли его покупать им напитки и развлекать их разговорами до утра.  
\- Я всегда пытался отослать кого-нибудь к тебе, – напоминает Баки, отвлекаясь на поднос, который Сэм достает из духовки и ставит в центр стола.  
Там зеленые бобы и брокколи. Тор с наслаждением вдыхает аромат.  
\- Благородная попытка с твоей стороны, Баки. Питер, как там запеканка?  
Питер паутиной подтягивает к себе на потолок кухонные часы.  
\- Еще две минуты.  
\- После ужина танцы! – объявляет Дарси и оглядывается посмотреть, куда девалась ложка.  
(Ее стянул Питер.)

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Загадочный десерт Дарси называется «хлеб-мороженое»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gifcJIz4Tas

Глава 38

Большинство еще заканчивает то, что, по настоянию Дарси называется «хлеб-мороженое», когда Сэм приглашает Пеппер на середину помещения.  
\- Надо подавать хороший пример старшим гражданам, – серьезно говорит он, что-то выбирая на предоставленном Джарвисом экране. – Если мы оставим это на откуп Дарси и Питеру, они увидят только тверкинг и крампинг и запишут нас в сумасшедшие гедонисты.  
\- Оба слова выдуманные, – говорит Стив без особой уверенности.  
\- Я виню себя за твое невежество, – вздыхает Сэм, – но еще больше я виню всех тех в этой Башне, кто знает тебя гораздо дольше и не удосужился научить ничему важному о будущем.  
\- Выходит, учиться, как пользоваться смартфоном, интернетом… – начинает Стив.  
Сэм обрывает его взмахом руки, другой нажимая виртуальные кнопки. Музыка звучит отовсюду, сперва тихая, чтобы никого не напугать, и Питер широко улыбается, счастливый и расслабленный в своем кресле, словно в мире все отлично. 

**

Научно усиленное виски магическим образом появляется вновь. Стив мудро ограничивается одним шотом. Баки по совету Джейн мешает свою долю с кучей всего. Они смотрят, как к Сэму и Пеппер присоединяются Дарси и Джейн, потом Наташа и Клинт. (Стив не знал, что Клинт танцует, но, с другой стороны, ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то отказывал Наташе. Так что…)  
\- А теперь «Partition», – объявляет Дарси, закончив с замысловатым набором движений, сопровождаемым беззвучным подпеванием певице.  
Пеппер машет руками, Тони смеется. Брюс двигает кресло ближе к Стиву, чтобы удобнее было смотреть.  
\- Мне тебя жаль, – задумчиво улыбаясь, бормочет он.  
Стив отводит глаза от Клинта, который держит Наташу за бедра, и смотрит вопросительно. Брюс ухмыляется.  
\- Когда они предложат тебе присоединиться, у тебя не будет хорошей отговорки.  
Сэм как нарочно указывает на Брюса.  
\- Ну давай, дружище, где твое чувство веселья?  
Брюс складывает руки в защитном жесте, лицо его вдруг становится напряженным.  
\- Я не… Знаешь, я сейчас чувствую себя немного… зеленым.  
Сэм ойкает и тут же отстает. Стив поглядывает на Брюса.  
\- Зато у тебя всегда отличная отговорка в рукаве, – бормочет он, не скрывая зависти.  
Брюс молча улыбается в чашку.  
Баки, наклонив голову, кивает на Сэма.  
\- Как это называется?  
\- Тустеп, – Сэм крутит бедрами, выделываясь. Пеппер хихикает, к явному неодобрению Тони. – Он легкий.  
\- Танцы будущего скучные, – объявляет Баки.  
Как, видно, и было задумано, Сэм воспринимает его слова как вызов, хватает Пеппер и делает более сложный комплекс, включая движение, которое вроде бы называется «волна». Вскоре на место Пеппер пробирается Дарси. Опустившись на корточки, она медленно поднимается, а Сэм смеется и по контрасту демонстрирует нечто сложное и быстрое. Баки ухмыляется, довольный результатом, откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Рано или поздно тебя втянут, – предупреждает Тони. – Это неотвратимо.  
\- Я знаю, дай мне еще понаблюдать. Вы, ребята, двигаетесь не так, как мы когда-то.  
Стив видит: он запоминает движения, отмечает, как одно переходит в другое. Баки всегда быстро учился таким вещам.  
\- Но цель по-прежнему та же, – замечает Стив, и Баки улыбается во все зубы.  
\- Наверстываешь упущенное?  
\- Угу.  
Джейн жестом предлагает Питеру стать ее новым партнером. Тор, вместо того, чтобы ревновать, пользуется моментом и спешит в кухню, к остаткам хлеба-мороженого. 

**

\- Иди сюда, – говорит Наташа Баки, и того, словно магнитом, вытягивает из кресла.  
Оказавшись, однако, перед ней, он мнется, не знает, куда деть глаза, и очень осторожно кладет руки ей на бедра.  
\- Засмущался, Барнс? – подмигивает Клинт.  
\- Я знаю, как, – ворчит Баки. – Просто думаю, что сделать, чтобы вы меня не обошли.  
Он просит Джарвиса повторить одно из видео, и песня сменяется. Стиву кажется, это турецкий. Баки оставляет несколько дюймов между собой и Наташей, его руки на нужной высоте, но он вращает бедрами и плечами, скорее красуясь, чем исполняя ведущую роль. Наташа по-кошачьи улыбается и отвечает движением, которое проходит от таза к груди, кружится, пока не оказывается в полуобороте от Баки, привлекая его ближе. Стив сглатывает.  
\- Надо запомнить на будущее, – бормочет Клинт.  
Он тоже смотрит, потягивая пиво возле кресла Стива.  
\- Движения?  
\- Нет. Что его можно взять на слабо, – Клинт злодейски улыбается и прислоняется к стене.  
Когда песня заканчивается, Баки ходит по помещению, будто более или менее наслаждается вечеринкой. Стиву живо вспоминаются танцевальные залы 40-х – как Баки двигается и следует ритму, ведет девушек так, чтобы его не сочли распускающим руки, но и не заподозрили в игнорировании партнерш. Это очаровательно. Это соблазнительно, и Стив понимает, почему это нравится девушкам. По той же причине ему нравится, как Баки танцует… Качая головой, Стив исчезает в кухне и позволяет себе еще один шот. Потом заводит разговор с Брюсом. Питер учит Дарси какому-то па: ставит ноги так, будто сидит в седле, а руки его словно расчесывают волосы невидимой расческой. Дарси быстро подхватывает.  
\- Ну ладно, я должна хотя бы увидеть, как ты пробуешь, – Пеппер протягивает Стиву руку.  
Говорит она достаточно тихо, чтобы другие не услышали и не начали подкалывать. Стив делает лицо в духе «пожалуйста, не заставляй меня», но Пеппер по каким-то причинам игнорирует.  
\- Я не умею…  
\- Я знаю. Все равно идем.  
И это же Пеппер, она так много дает и так мало просит взамен… Ожидая неминуемых взглядов, Стив пытается подняться как можно незаметнее. Для людей нет ничего интереснее, чем танцующий человек, который не умеет танцевать. Это нечестно.  
Музыка сменяется снова, звучит что-то легче, проще. Пеппер приподнимает руки, покачивается, и Стив видит, где надо взяться, но все кажется грубым, неуважительным по отношению к Тони. Пеппер, однако, принадлежит только себе, к тому же сама его попросила, так что Стив осторожно кладет ладони на ее тонкую талию и придвигается, надеясь замаскировать этим отсутствие таланта. Сэм одобряюще мычит где-то справа, и Стив чувствует, как к щекам приливает жар.  
Мне нравится тимбилдинг, если от него не хочется провалиться под землю, говорил Брюс несколько минут назад, и это самое чувство затапливает Стива с головой. Пеппер с улыбкой кладет руки ему на плечи и просто покачивается, делая маленькие шаги туда-сюда. Краем глаза Стив видит улыбку Джейн. Баки, который с ней танцует, останавливается. Стив пытается не краснеть. Он знает, что выглядит бревно бревном, но ничего не может с этим поделать.  
\- Поттс, я освобождаю тебя от обязанностей, – Сэм ловко выдергивает Пеппер у него из рук.  
Та хихикает и позволяет Тору себя перехватить.  
Сэм спаситель, с облегчением думает Стив, но быстро понимает, что Сэм не ведет его к креслам, а просто танцует напротив. Однако танцевать куда проще, когда от тебя не ожидают никаких прикосновений, да и с Сэмом просто… легко, к тому же он слишком увлечен собственными движениями. Чувствуя, как расслабляются плечи, Стив заставляет себя улыбнуться и повторяет за Сэмом. У него даже что-то получается.  
\- Тайна раскрыта, – говорит Клинт где-то позади. – Он умеет танцевать до тех пор, пока для этого не требуется слишком близко подходить к девушке.  
Сказано это добродушно, но Стив все равно ощущает укол. Впрочем, досада исчезает, когда он чувствует руку Клинта на плече – тот твердо толкает его налево, прямо в Баки, и сам встает перед Сэмом, спиной к груди, делая притирающееся движение, слишком интимное. Стив таращится чересчур долго, прежде чем понимает, что Баки поймал его за плечо и до сих пор не отпустил.  
\- Ммм, – нерешительно говорит Стив, чуть отодвигаясь.  
Баки молчит и быстро поглядывает по сторонам. Стив тоже это видит: Сэм и Клинт так разошлись, что никто даже не заметил, как Стив и Баки встали в пару.  
\- Это… это легко, – говорит вдруг Баки, берет Стива за запястья, приподнимает ему руки, ставит локти. – Не… не так, конечно, – он коротко кивает на остальных, потом показывает, как перемещать вес и двигать бедрами.  
Музыка медленная и волнующая, атмосфера делается какой-то не в меру чувственной. От Баки пахнет алкоголем, имбирем, лимоном и медом. Глаза темные.  
Вдруг Баки оказывается гораздо ближе, будто Стива притянуло невидимой нитью. То ли он сделал что-то неправильно, то ли так и должно быть, но все расстояние, которое Стив оставлял между ними, испарилось, и ему страшно дышать. Он не знает, как вежливо отодвинуться, не выдав себя, он так долго ходил по самой тонкой из яичных скорлупок, что не чувствует, как горят уши, не замечает, пока не отводит глаза от движущихся бедер, что Баки на него смотрит.  
\- Я… – втянув воздух, Стив судорожно подбирает отговорку. – Я все еще… не слишком хорош в танцах, и…  
Выражение лица Баки меняется от изумления к сконфуженности, затем становится каким-то сложным, одним из его фальшивых лиц. Обернувшись через плечо, он говорит:  
\- Мне надо отдохнуть, голова трещит. Стив, проведешь?  
\- Чт…  
\- Голова кружится, – бормочет Баки негромко, но так, чтобы его услышали.  
И Стив знает, что это работа на публику, и его паника оказаться выставленным напоказ сменяется паникой от надвигающегося разговора.  
Баки собирается разговаривать об этом. Баки тянет его в укромное место выяснить, какого черта с ним творится. Влекомый левой рукой Баки, Стив чувствует, будто они движутся одновременно слишком быстро и слишком медленно. Прочь от толпы.  
(Они что-то говорят? Выражают надежду, что Баки скоро полегчает? Уши у него будто чем-то заткнуты или полны воды, это ужасно, какую же ошибку он сделал.)  
К лифтам. Джарвис, не спрашивая, куда им надо, закрывает двери. Стив моргает на сдвинувшиеся створки, потому что этого он не планировал. Не мог. Он никогда не придумывал правдоподобных отрицаний. Просто старался вести себя обычно, не вызывая подозрений. Если Баки спросит о чем-то в лоб или прямо скажет, что он знает, Стив понятия не имеет, что ответить. 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Плейлист http://fieldbears.tumblr.com/post/88618321341/circling-back-chapter-38s-playlist

Глава 39

Коридор кажется слишком длинным. Баки движется быстро, целеустремленно, и Стив заставляет себя шагать за ним – осужденный, следующий за своим палачом.  
Открыв дверь своей комнаты, Баки вталкивает туда Стива, входит сам и хлопает дверью. Стив вздрагивает – Баки морщится.  
\- Стив, – начинает он, и Стив чувствует иррациональное желание оборвать его, хоть ему нечего противопоставить.  
Они все еще стоят около двери, и Баки теснит Стива к створке.  
\- Прости, за что бы то ни было, – выдавливает Стив.  
\- Нет, не извиняйся, не… Я не…  
Баки почти задыхается. Дыхание горячее. Виски, мед, имбирь, лимон. Фальшивый образ человека с ясной головой на плечах рассыпается, Баки выглядит расстроенным.  
\- Баки, я понятия не имею, о чем ты. Дыши.  
Стива открыто информировали, что фразы типа «успокойся» мало помогают и вообще невежливые, так что он берет Баки за плечи, крепко, но не ограничивая в движениях. Если он сможет сфокусироваться на том, чтобы успокоить Баки, то, может, удастся игнорировать собственный парализующий страх. Баки однако нетерпеливо мычит и отталкивает его руки.  
\- Я пытался ждать, пытался быстрее приходить в норму, я не знаю, что… В одну минуту я так уверен, а в другую снова сомневаюсь, и мне нужно… – рыкнув, Баки толкает Стива, чуть не пробив им стену.  
Стив дергается принять более устойчивую позу, отпихнуть, понять, что происходит, но Баки целует его, и Стив не может дышать. Рот у Баки мягкий, но настойчивый. Чувствуя касание зубов, зацепивших нижнюю губу, Стив отшатывается и стонет одновременно. Он чувствует, как Баки убирает руки, немедленно сожалея о потере прикосновения и тепла там, где тело Баки начинало к нему прижиматься. Тяжело дыша, Баки смотрит из-под ресниц потемневшими глазами.  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, я остановлюсь, – язык мелькает по нижней губе, будто бы преследуя остатки вкуса Стива. – Но я… Я хочу.  
Несмотря на шок, Стив достаточно осознает происходящее, чтобы поймать Баки за затылок и притянуть назад, прижимаясь и неуклюже целуя в ответ. Баки тихо, потерянно стонет, снова притискивая его к стене, возвращая приятное давление. Стив целует Баки до тех пор, пока ему не приходится отодвинуться, чтобы сделать вдох. Баки тоже хватает воздух, но все равно разочарованно мычит, притираясь к Стиву бедрами, от чего тот самым смущающим образом давится.  
\- Стив, – рычит Баки.  
Собственное имя, произнесенное с таким голодом, кажется чужим. Стив улыбается, как бы пьяный, потому что это нереально, он все еще не уверен, что это по-настоящему. Протянув руку взять Баки за подбородок, он делает еще несколько вдохов и целует Баки в щеку, в линию челюсти, всюду, пока губы Баки не растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Я не знал, – бормочет Стив в теплую шею.  
Он чувствует толкающийся под кожей пульс, и это подхлестывает кипящее в нем желание еще сильнее. Свободной рукой он спускается по спине Баки к бедру, пальцы цепляются за шлевку джинсов, подтягивая еще ближе. Его бы воля – он оставался бы так до конца жизни.  
\- Это потому, что ты болван, – шепчет Баки, снова поддавая бедрами.  
Застонав ему в рубашку, Стив позволяет отлепить себя от стены и вести к кровати. Когда он падает назад, то цепляется ногами за Баки. Они запутываются в конечностях и простынях, Стив дает оседлать себя, подтянуть выше, уложить так, как хочет Баки. Он невольно посмеивается, совсем тихо.  
\- Чего смешного? – спрашивает Баки, и Стив улыбается.  
\- Я просто… – он облизывает губы, тянется к поясу Баки (ему позволено дотрагиваться сейчас, если то, как трепещут у Баки ресницы, что-нибудь означает). – Счастлив.  
\- Хорошо, – бормочет Баки.  
Глаза у него почти черные. Он тянется сомкнуть пальцы на рубашке Стива и легко разрывает ее. Стиву все равно. Рот Баки вездесущ: язык ведет дорожку от живота к груди, обводит сосок, заставляя Стива выгибаться и скулить. Так ново и так много, так недостаточно, совершенно недостаточно.  
Найдя плечи Баки, Стив сильно вжимает пальцы, а Баки опускается ниже, так, что не достать, и кусает там, где выступает кость над кожей. Стив вскрикивает, но не останавливает его. Когда Стив смотрит вниз, Баки встречает его взгляд, глядит сквозь ресницы, и Стиву приходится откинуть голову, чтобы не потерять контроль окончательно. Баки ждет несколько секунд, убеждаясь, что Стив не передумал, и возвращается вверх цепочкой поцелуев, заканчивающейся на горле. Он посасывает кожу, оседлав Стиву бедро так, что тому, пожалуй, слишком хорошо. Стив упирается ступнями в матрас и приподнимает бедра, поворачивает голову, давая Баки больше места.  
\- Черт побери, Стив, – Баки прижимается к нему, и Стив чувствует это, горячую твердость напротив бедра, доказательство того, как Баки сильно его хочет.  
Издав тихий беспомощный звук, Стив тянется за ртом Баки, настигает его снова, пытаясь постичь вкус. Рука Баки двигается по телу Стива: бицепсы, грудь, бедра – и, наконец, начинает возиться с пуговицей штанов. Стив почти уверен, что должен что-то сказать, и оказывается, что он прав, потому что пальцы Баки, добравшись до ширинки, останавливаются, дождь поцелуев замедляется и, наконец, иссякает. Один последний барьер.  
\- Да, – выдыхает Стив ему в рот. – Да. Все. Да.  
Стив имеет представление, на что соглашается, но он никак не мог ожидать такого выражения на лице Баки, как расширяются его глаза и вспыхивает кожа. Баки стремительно сдергивает со Стива штаны и белье и берет член в руку. Бедра Стива дергаются так, что он чуть не сталкивает Баки с кровати. Баки посмеивается, язык мелькает по нижней губе. Он смотрит на член Стива, примериваясь. Стив знает, что сейчас будет, но не может полностью поверить – Баки наклоняется и берет его в рот. Мокро, тесно и невозможно горячо. У Стива вырывается поскуливание, бедра снова толкаются вперед, пока две сильные руки не прижимают его к постели.  
\- Баки, – выкрикивает он, чувствуя напряжение в животе и ниже, сворачивающееся клубком тепло.  
Ничто, что он раньше испытывал, не сравнится с этим. И когда Баки отпускает и пробегает языком по стволу, Стив задыхается.  
\- Я хочу, – бормочет Баки между движениями языка, рука ласкает уверенно, но мучительно медленно, – чтобы ты кончил. Не сдерживайся… Просто…  
Баки стонет и двигает бедрами (трется об кровать, понимает Стив), снова высовывает язык, ловя капли выступившей смазки. – Хочу сейчас. Не хочу долго, хочу делать это снова и снова, с тобой, хочу…  
Он сбивается, когда Стив садится, цепляет его за локоть и подтаскивает выше, чтобы достать до молнии джинсов. Хохотнув, Баки помогает, перекатывается на бок, избавляется от одежды. Стив снова затаскивает его на себя и целует. Шарит руками по коже, на которую еще не успел отвлечься. Она жаркая и гладкая.  
\- Что еще? – выдавливает Стив между вдохами, потому что слова неожиданно делают происходящее гораздо более заманчивым и реальным.  
Баки смеется и прилаживается к нему бедрами. Стив стонет, выгибается, открывая горло.  
\- Что хочешь. Скажи мне.  
Это почти мольба.  
\- Хочу знать все, что тебе нравится, – выдавливает Баки, – и давать это тебе. Каждую ночь.  
Стив поскуливает, дрожа, закрывает глаза.  
\- Хочу наверстать упущенное, – добавляет Баки. – Не лед. Бруклин. Все те разы, когда я был слишком глуп, чтобы прижать тебя к стене и расцеловать, все те разы, когда мы ложились в кровать, не прикасаясь… Господи, Стив.  
Баки приподнимает его, давая возможность опереться, и работает бедрами, пока не становится слишком хорошо, и Стиву приходится предупреждающе стиснуть ему плечи.  
\- Да, – выдыхает Баки, движения делаются беспорядочнее, но быстрее.  
Стив выгибается и, наконец-то не думая, забирает оба члена в ладонь. Разрядка наступает почти сразу. Баки кончает вскоре после него – тело напрягается, семя заливает Стиву пальцы. У Стива горят легкие, словно он не может вдохнуть достаточно воздуха так быстро, как хочется. И когда Баки скатывается с него, он подрагиваюшей рукой хватает его за плечо, уговаривая себя, что Баки никуда не уходит.  
Баки и не уходит. К тому времени, как Стиву удается успокоиться, перекатиться на бок и свернуться вокруг Баки, тот уже спит. 

Глава 40

Стив просыпается, потому что Баки слабо пихает его в грудь.  
\- Стив.  
\- Мммм.  
\- Стив, мы отвратительны.  
\- Нет, – машинально говорит Стив, потому что он на самом деле не слушает и потому, что хочет только завалиться спать дальше.  
Голое бедро Баки прижимается к его боку, теплое, твердое. Баки выворачивается из его вялой со сна хватки.  
\- Стив.  
Стив открывает глаза. Он уверен, что сейчас середина ночи, и когда он пытается приподняться, чтобы понять, о чем речь… Баки в его постели, голый, и воспоминания начинают приходить в дымке чувственной памяти. Стив садится быстрее, гримасничая от стягивающего ощущения на животе. Засохшая сперма.  
\- О, – говорит он, глядя вниз.  
Простынь слегка царапает кожу. Это… смущает, даже притом, что не весь этот бардак натворил он.  
\- Ага, – тихо говорит Баки, рассматривая собственную грудь. Она тоже выглядит не слишком чистой. – Я не могу заснуть.  
Сосредоточиться на чем-то трудно, потому что Баки все еще голый и все еще в его кровати. Даже спросонья он красивый, думает Стив, позволяя взгляду путешествовать вверх – теперь, наконец, можно. Баки терпеливо ждет несколько секунд, потом снова его пихает.  
\- Можешь глазеть на меня в душе, если хочешь. Пойдем. 

**

Стив глазеет. Баки вздыхает и тычком в плечо разворачивает его лицом к струям. В ванной пахнет медом и лавандой, и когда Стив поворачивается поцеловать Баки в щеку, Баки перехватывает инициативу и целует его в губы. В этот момент больше ничего, кажется, не имеет значения.  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу снова уснуть, – признается Стив, глядя, как Баки моется.  
Капли воды скатываются медленно, будто красуясь.  
\- Я тоже.  
Баки по-собачьи встряхивает головой, отчаянно брызгаясь. Стив с гримасой протягивает ему полотенце.  
\- Боже, эта штука пахнет.  
\- Я думал, тебе нравится.  
\- Нравится, хороший запах, – Баки вдыхает. – Напоминает…  
Он отворачивается, вспыхивая.  
\- Ту ванну?  
Баки поднимает бровь. Он не смотрит, но и не отворачивается.  
\- Твои руки были… эээ… – он смеется. – Это была первая из многих ночей, когда я думал, что свихнусь еще сильнее, чем уже есть.  
\- В смысле? – Стив выключает воду, берет полотенце и позволяет себе полюбоваться на Баки.  
Возможность делать это кажется роскошью. Какая-то часть мозга все еще посылает тревожные звоночки, будто ему надо продолжать осторожничать.  
\- Я видел твое лицо и думал «он хочет», – Баки дергает плечом. – Я плохо тебя помнил. Я только знал, что мне надо было оставаться с тобой и никогда ничего не говорить.  
\- Ничего не говорить?  
\- О том, чего я от тебя хотел, – выпаливает Баки и ретируется в спальню, к шкафу.  
Закончив вытираться, Стив идет за ним.  
\- Даже если бы я знал, что ты чувствуешь… Знаешь, я тогда ничего не мог сделать.  
\- Потому что я не был собой?  
\- Потому что ты был… не в порядке. Я думал, в таком состоянии ты сделаешь что угодно для кого угодно, и я… не мог знать, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.  
Руки Баки все еще на дверце шкафа, он смотрит на Стива оценивающе.  
\- А сейчас?  
Стив не может сдержать глупую ухмылку.  
\- Время от времени я буду просить тебя напоминать мне.  
Баки фыркает.  
\- И как же мне это делать?  
Он подходит вплотную, притираясь грудью, касаясь уха губами. У Стива на уме несколько способов, но сейчас он предпочитает положить руки Баки на плечи и крепко обнять. Даже под лавандой и медом он пахнет домом. Стив зарывается носом ему под челюсть, глубоко вдыхает, наслаждаясь тем, как пульс Баки ускоряется.  
\- Никаких особенных планов… – говорит Стив тихо.  
Баки позволяет ему прижать себя к стене. Полотенце падает к ногам, и Стив через свое полотенце чувствует реакцию на быстрые поцелуи, которыми он усеивает правое плечо Баки, потом левое, до самой кромки новой руки.  
Он вспоминает о том, что Баки сделал для него раньше, ртом, и думает, сможет ли повторить подобное. Самой мысли хватает, чтобы возбудить его сильнее. Он ворчит, берет Баки за щеки и целует, как следует. Баки напрягается. Стив не понимает, что это значит, пока Баки не отворачивает голову и не толкает его в грудь. Он немедленно отшатывается на расстояние вытянутой руки, оставляя ладони на стене.  
\- Прости, я не…  
\- Все нормально, просто…  
Баки моргает, отрывается от стены, как только Стив опускает руки, и быстро пересекает комнату, будто ему потребовалось подышать воздухом именно в определенном месте. Потом он возвращается. Кидает на Стива быстрые взгляды и снова отводит глаза, словно в смущении. Стив понимает, чтобы возбуждение Баки полностью пропало.  
\- Я не хотел… ммм…  
Баки трет лицо и качает головой, молча обрывая разговор. Он подходит и обнимает Стива за плечи. Стив глубоко вдыхает, на сей раз обращая больше внимания, на то, где соприкасаются их тела, и кладет ладони Баки на бедра. Это хорошо. Баки утыкается носом ему в плечо.  
\- Я, наверное, еще не могу… – бормочет он чуть слышно, – всего. Пока.  
\- Ну и ладно. Это ничего.  
На самом деле Стив не возражал бы, даже если бы они неделю только за руки держались. Это не имело значения. Тогда было очень хорошо, но сейчас ясно, что главное для него – чтобы Баки было удобно.  
\- Будем привыкать вместе?  
\- Ага, – соглашается Баки, и когда Стив осторожно его обнимает, подается навстречу.  
Стив стоит так несколько минут, упиваясь ощущением, потом предлагает перестелить постель и попытаться снова уснуть. 

**

Баки говорит, что самый легкий способ всем рассказать – ничего не рассказывать. Он говорит, что хочет пить и сделать смузи, и что надо посмотреть телевизор, и заняться еще чем-нибудь в общей гостиной. Стив не видит, как это может им помочь, но спорить не хочется. Вскоре оказывается, что смысл в этом способе есть: когда блендер выключается, Баки приносит два стакана, бросает Стиву на колени подушку и укладывается на бок. Его волосы рассыпаются по подушке, он смотрит на экран с расслабленным вниманием.  
\- О, – говорит Стив, сдвигаясь удобнее.  
Он кладет ладонь Баки на голову и находит, что это вполне приемлемо. Время от времени Баки приподнимается сделать глоток смузи, но, поставив стакан на стол, неизменно возвращается на колени Стива.  
\- Знаешь, можно было просто за руки взяться, – улыбается Стив, почесывая Баки за ухом, от чего тот довольно вздыхает.  
\- Так лучше, – бормочет Баки.  
Увлекшись серией «Как это работает», он не замечает, как появляется Клинт. Его маршрут к холодильнику обрывается, когда он замечает их на диване. Посмотрев некоторое время, Клинт идет к доске с расписанием тренировок, берет маркер в зубы и переворачивает доску другой стороной, обнажая массу стрелок и пунктов. «Супервиски» зачеркнуто, «Романтический пикник» тоже.  
Рядом с «Танцы» Клинт ставит большую красную галочку, кивает сам себе и уходит. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
